Nickelodeon vs Cartoon Network Survivor
by southspringfield2822
Summary: Season 3 of my Survivor fanfics is here! This time, we're on an abandoned island in the Caribbean Sea as eight Nickelodeon characters square off with a tribe of eight characters from Cartoon Network. SEASON FINALE NOW UP! Find out who wins...
1. Introduction

Nickelodeon vs. Cartoon Network Survivor

Hello all, and welcome to Season 3 of my Survivor fanfics! Don't worry: you don't have to read the first two seasons before reading this one. (Of course, I still encourage you to do so.) For those of you not familiar with my previous two Survivor fanfics, here's a brief reading guide to help you better understand what's going on.

Plain text= regular dialogue or monologue of characters

_Italics= Character interview by himself or herself_

()= Text in parentheses indicates action by characters in most scenes

[]= Text in brackets indicates action related to tribal councils or challenges

Now that we've got that out of the way, it's time to reveal the roster of 16 castaways for our third season of Survivor! As the title implies, this season will be contested between eight Nickelodeon characters and eight Cartoon Network characters. So, without further ado, here are the sixteen castaways:

**Nickelodeon Tribe**

Otto Rocket (Rocket Power)

Reggie Rocket (Rocket Power)

SpongeBob Squarepants (SpongeBob Squarepants)

Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob Squarepants)

Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron)

Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron)

Tommy Pickles (Rugrats)

Eliza Thornberry (The Wild Thornberrys)

**Cartoon Network Tribe**

Ed (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy)

Edd (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy)

Eddy (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy)

Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory)

Dee-Dee (Dexter's Laboratory)

Blossom (Powerpuff Girls)

Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls)

Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls)

_Host: Timmy Turner (Fairly Oddparents)_

So, there you have it! The first chapter should be posted by the end of the month.

Are there any notable Nickelodeon or Cartoon Network characters that I left out? Do you have any predictions for Season 3? Then, leave me a review and let me know.

For now, this is Southspringfield2822 signing off.


	2. Episode 1: Days 1 to 3

Nickelodeon vs. Cartoon Network Survivor

Episode 1

(The camera zooms in on an uninhabited island in the Caribbean Sea. A small boy in a pink shirt and pink hat is seen walking down the beach.)

Timmy Turner: Hi, I'm Timmy Turner from the Fairly Oddparents, and I have the honor of hosting this third season of Survivor! I actually applied to be a contestant, but I guess Southspringfield2822 productions didn't think my application was "good enough." With that said, this season pits eight characters from Nickelodeon shows against eight stars from Cartoon Network against each other with one million dollars on the line. To win the grand prize, our 16 castaways will have to learn to survive on this deserted island, all while battling each other in challenges and tribal councils. With the help of my fairy godparents Cosmo and Wanda (Cosmo and Wanda magically appear beside Timmy), I will make sure this year's game is bigger and better than ever before. (A cannon is heard in the distance coming from a giant cruise ship. Cosmo and Wanda disappear.) It sounds like our 16 survivors are about to arrive. Let's go meet them.

(The cruise ship stops about a mile offshore from the island. We see two lifeboats detach from the cruise ship, one orange and one black. Each lifeboat holds eight people and their supplies. The orange boat makes it to shore first. The eight castaways that will make up the Nickelodeon Tribe step out of the boat. They are, in no particular order: Otto Rocket and Reggie Rocket from Rocket Power, Spongebob Squarepants and Squidward Tentacles from Spongebob, Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex from Jimmy Neutron, Tommy Pickles from Rugrats, and Eliza Thornberry from the Wild Thornberrys.)

Jimmy: Hey Timmy! Are you hosting this?

Timmy: Yeah! It's actually not a bad deal. While you guys are here, I get to stay at a Ritz Carlton in Jamaica.

Otto: Dude, you're so lucky!

Eliza: Come on guys, this island doesn't look so bad.

Jimmy: Says the girl who lives out in nature all year round.

(As they're talking, the black boat arrives carrying the eight members who will make up the Cartoon Network Tribe. They are, in no particular order: Ed, Edd and Eddy from Ed, Edd and Eddy, Dexter and Dee-Dee from Dexter's Laboratory, and Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup from the Powerpuff Girls.)

Dexter: Oh dear, I'm going to get a dreadful sunburn out here. SPF 50 may not be enough. (Dexter starts putting SPF 100 on his face.)

Edd: Save some for me Dexter.

Eddy: Hey Ed, did you get all the supplies? (Ed grabs the supplies from the boat, and drops them right on Eddy.)

Ed: Rodger Dodger, Eddy! (Ed looks around.) Where's Eddy?

(Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup lift a box to reveal a dazed and bruised Eddy.)

Eddy: Hey! If you find any teeth lying around, they're mine.

(Timmy gets everyone's attention.)

Timmy: Now that everyone's here, welcome to Season 3 of Survivor: Nickelodeon vs. Cartoon Network! (cheers and applause from the 16 castaways) 39 days from now, one of you will be one million dollars richer! So, let's not waste any time and go straight into our first reward challenge. As you may have noticed, you already have your supplies, except for your team buffs and flag. That's where this challenge comes in. If you look off to your left, the team buffs are located at regular intervals down the beach. One by one, you will run downshore to retrieve your buffs, and then run back to the start. The first castaway up will retrieve the first buff, the second castaway will take the second buff, and so on and so forth. Lastly, you will see that the team flag is also downshore just past the buffs. As a team, you will run down there to get your flag. The first team to have all eight of its members touching the flag wins reward. That reward will be flint to help you get a fire going. I'll give you a moment to strategize, and then we'll get started.

(The two tribes huddle up to figure out who will go after which buff. Tommy and Dexter go up to the line first.)

Timmy: Okay, this is for reward. Survivors Ready….GO!

[Tommy and Dexter start off for their respective tribes. Tommy tries to run, but falls and is forced to crawl since he's a baby. This allows Dexter to retrieve his buff first and return to start. Edd (aka Double D) goes second for Cartoon Network. Tommy returns to start, allowing Jimmy to head off. The Nickelodeon Tribe falls even further behind as Double D gets his buff and tags Dee-Dee. Dee-Dee is almost to the third buff as Jimmy makes it back to start, allowing Spongebob to head out. Cartoon Network remains one person ahead, as Dee-Dee gives way to Eddy. Spongebob then hands off to Squidward as Eddy is already halfway to his team's fourth buff. Squidward runs furiously, and actually does close the gap a bit before handing off to Eliza. Eliza sees Ed a little ways ahead, but Ed has surprising speed for a big guy. Ed grabs the fifth buff, and is about to keep running towards the sixth buff until his team yells at him to come back. This opens the door a bit for Eliza, who gets to start a little bit ahead of Ed, handing off to Otto. Otto runs furiously to try and maintain his team's newfound lead, and then he sees a blue streak of light to his right.]

Otto: Whoa, what was that?!

[Otto is almost to his sixth buff when he sees a green streak light grab the seventh buff and head towards start.]

Otto: Wait…is that the other team?

[Otto is on his way back to start, but then a red streak of light returns to start with Cartoon Network's final buff, and that entire team heads for the flag. Otto hands off to Reggie, who gets to the seventh buff just as the entire Cartoon Network tribe touches their flag to win immunity.]

Timmy: Cartoon Network Tribe wins reward in a landslide!

Cindy: Hey, no fair! Those girls have superpowers. (Reggie rejoins them with the final two buffs and the team's flag.)

Timmy: Ohhhhh….I probably should have brought that up earlier. Oh well. Cartoon Network Tribe, here is your flint to start fire with. Hang tight, because there is one more thing you get to do. There is a new twist to this season's game. Since you won the challenge, you get to send a member of the opposing tribe to Exile Island. That castaway will be there all alone until the upcoming immunity challenge, and he or she will be away from the tribe during the crucial moments of getting to know their tribe mates and forming alliances.

(The castaways are shocked by this new addition to the game.)

Timmy: So, who is it going to be? Who will be the first to experience Exile Island?

(The Cartoon Network Tribe huddles up to discuss before coming to a decision.)

Eddy: We pick that guy with the sunglasses and the weird haircut.

Timmy: You mean Otto?

Eddy: Yeah, whatever.

Timmy: Okay Otto, here is a map to Exile Island. We will see you at the immunity challenge.

(Otto leaves for Exile Island mumbling under his breath all the way.)

Timmy: As for the rest of you, here are maps to your respective campsites. Go ahead and get settled in. I'll see you at the immunity challenge.

(The Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon Tribes head off to camp.)

Timmy: Cosmo, Wanda! I wish I was back at the hotel! (Timmy vanishes out of thin air.)

Cartoon Network Tribe: Day 1

_Blossom: After dominating the first challenge, morale is pretty high at camp. We all seem to be working together well putting together the campsite. The three Eds are working to get the fire going, Dexter and Buttercup are out searching for food and water, and Bubbles, Dee-Dee and I are starting to put together the shelter._

(Blossom and Dee-Dee are at work on the shelter.)

Blossom: Dee-Dee, hold this piece of wood in place for me.

Dee-Dee: Okie-Dokie! (A butterfly lands on Dee-Dee's shoulder.) Ohhhh! A cute butterfly! (Dee-Dee chases the butterfly, letting go of the board and causing the shelter to fall apart.)

_Blossom: Okay, so maybe we're not working together in total harmony. Dee-Dee is not helping a lot with the shelter, and I don't think Eddy is doing much work either._

(Scene shifts to fire pit, where Ed and Double D are working furiously while Eddy relaxes in the sand.)

Eddy: No, no, no! You're doing it all wrong Double D!

Edd: Here's a crazy idea Eddy. Why don't you HELP?!

Eddy: Duh….I'm supervising.

_Edd: While I don't immediately plan to vote off my Peach Creek cohorts, I would like to see Eddy work a little bit harder around camp. Otherwise, he may become a target at tribal council._

Nickelodeon Tribe: Day 1

_Reggie: So, the reward challenge was a total bust. Not only did we lose badly, but also my brother has been whisked away to Exile Island. It's crucial I get an alliance together for us while he's gone._

(Reggie is gathering food in the woods with Jimmy and Cindy.)

Cindy: I was sorry to see your brother go to Exile. He was probably our strongest player in the first challenge.

Reggie: Would you two like to be in an alliance with him and I?

Jimmy: A splendid idea! The four of us seem to be the most likely to make it to the merger out of this tribe. Together, we can get rid of our weak links and start winning some challenges.

Cindy: Yeah, this tribe kind of sucks. The talking sponge is annoying, the squid is arrogant and condescending, the baby is completely useless in physical challenges, and that Eliza girl is just weird.

Jimmy: I think I saw her talking to a gorilla earlier.

Reggie: Weird. So, do we have a deal?

Cindy: Let's shake on it. (Jimmy, Cindy and Reggie shake hands.)

_Reggie: I feel a lot better about our chances now that we have an alliance put together. I just hope Rocket Boy is okay._

Exile Island: Day 1

(Otto arrives at Exile Island, which is a tiny peninsula with only a palm tree to protect him from the elements.)

_Otto: These tribes are so unfair! Cartoon Network has three girls with superpowers and two uber-geniuses. We have an annoying talking sponge, a baby, and a squid. I'm not talking about my friend Sammy either. I'm talking about an actual squid!_

(Otto notices a stone table with two jars on top. One says "comfort" while the other says "advantage".)

Otto: I guess I have to pick one. Well, at least I get something. (Otto mulls over his options before breaking the "advantage" jar. Inside, there is a small piece of paper. Otto reads the text.)

Otto: "Once you arrive at camp, don't dare take a nap. Look up a tree by your team's well, and you might find something really swell."

_Otto: I got some kind of riddle at Exile. I'm not entirely sure what it means, but I should probably hang on to it._

(Otto chills by the palm tree as the sun goes down.)

Nickelodeon Tribe: Day 2

(The entire tribe is woken abruptly by the sound of a foghorn.)

Eliza: Is that a ship?

Spongebob: (laughing) Don't be silly! It's just my alarm.

Cindy: You brought a foghorn alarm clock as your LUXURY ITEM?!

Reggie: That is going to get so annoying.

Squidward: You have no idea.

Cartoon Network Tribe: Day 2

(Eddy and Blossom are up early gathering firewood.)

Eddy: I've got a modest proposal for you.

Blossom: I'm listening.

Eddy: I say the Eds and the Powerpuff Girls team up to get rid of Dexter's Laboratory.

Blossom: I don't know. I'll think about it.

Eddy: Sure, take your time. It's not like we're going to tribal council anytime soon. The Nickelodeon Tribe sucks something awful.

Blossom: (giggles) True. It was a good idea to send their strongest player to Exile Island.

Eddy: Something tells me that Otto kid is going to be a threat down the road.

_Eddy: It wasn't the response I was looking for, but I do seem to be gaining Blossom's trust._

_Bubbles: Blossom said something this morning about possible working with the Eds. I hope we do it because I think Double D is kind of cute._

_Double D: Bubbles has been staring at me a lot lately. It's making me increasingly anxious. _

Day 3: Immunity Challenge

(The two tribes arrive at a maze in an open clearing. Timmy is waiting for them at the start.)

Timmy: Before we begin, let's all welcome back Otto from Exile Island.

(The castaways clap as Otto enters the clearing and joins his tribe. He notices that his tribe mates look exhausted.)

Otto: Dude! You guys look more tired than I do!

Reggie: Why don't you ask Spongebob and his foghorn alarm clock?

Spongebob: Hey, I have a strict 7 am wake-up time that I must adhere to.

Jimmy: That doesn't mean you have to subject your colleagues to that regimen too.

Spongebob: How about you shut up, you walking thesaurus!

Jimmy: You're just jealous of my intellect!

Spongebob: I think you're all jealous that my show is more successful than your shows combined!

Tommy: Excuse me, but Rugrats is definitely better than Spongebob!

Spongebob: Oh, look who finally decided to talk!

(The Nickelodeon Tribe members continue to yell at each other.)

Timmy: Ugh, I wish you guys would just shut up for a second!

(Cosmo and Wanda make duct tape magically appear over the mouths of each member of the Nickelodeon Tribe.)

Tommy: (rips off duct tape) How did you do that?

Timmy: Uh….never mind that. Let's just get to our first immunity challenge. You all will be shackled together as you try to make your way through this maze as a team. The first team to reach the finish of the maze wins this. (Timmy opens a box to reveal an orange and black immunity idol.) The immunity idol! You win this, and your tribe is guaranteed at least three more days out here in the Caribbean. Go ahead and put these shackles on and we'll get started.

[The two tribes put their foot cuffs on and line up at the start.]

Timmy: For immunity, Survivors ready….GO!

[The two teams head into the maze as fast as they can. Not surprisingly, the Nickelodeon Tribe has a little trouble working together. Otto, Spongebob, and Jimmy all try to lead the group, sending them in different directions and getting their shackles all tangled up. The Cartoon Network Tribe also has a little trouble at first, with Eddy and Dexter vying for leadership. Eventually, the whole tribe begins listening to Blossom, and they progress steadily through the maze. The Cartoon Network Tribe ends up winning immunity just as easily as they won the reward.]

Timmy: The Cartoon Network Tribe Wins immunity! Here is your idol. You all are safe from the vote tonight. (Timmy hands the immunity idol to Blossom, who hoists it above her head.) Nickelodeon Tribe, I'll see you at tribal council tonight. Here is the map to the hut! (Timmy hands the map to Reggie.) You all may head back to camp now.

(The two tribes return to camp, one in high spirits and the other hanging their heads down.)

Nickelodeon Tribe: Day 3

_Reggie: When we got back to camp, Otto and I volunteered to retrieve water from the well. It gave us a chance to discuss the vote tonight._

(Reggie and Otto are retrieving water from the well.)

Reggie: I know things look bad, but I do have some good news.

Otto: Me too, but you go first.

Reggie: Okay. While you were gone, I got us an alliance with Jimmy and Cindy.

Otto: Radical! Good job Rocket Girl!

Reggie: Thanks. So, what was your good news?

Otto: Oh, I got something at Exile. (reaches into swimsuit pocket and grabs piece of paper.) It's some kind of riddle. (Reggie reads the riddle and gasps)

Reggie: Rocket Boy! I think this is a clue to a hidden immunity idol.

Otto: If that's the case, then we've got to find it. Now! Look for a palm tree.

Reggie: (points to a palm tree closest to the well) What about that one?

(Otto and Reggie look up the tree, and notice that one of the coconuts looks slightly different from the others. Otto throws something at it to bring the coconut down. They untie a small brown sack from the coconut and Otto opens it. There is a monkey medallion in it, along with a piece of paper.)

Reggie: (reading the paper) Congratulations, you have found a hidden immunity idol! You may play this at any tribal council just before the votes are read. We did it Rocket Boy! (Otto and Reggie cheer and high-five, but then hear footsteps.) Oh crap, someone's coming. Stash the idol…quickly!

(Otto puts the idol in his pocket just before Jimmy and Cindy arrive.)

Otto: Hey guys! We were….you know…

Reggie: Gathering coconuts for us to eat!

Cindy: Well, I thought we'd join you two to discuss tonight's vote.

Otto: Sure, no problemo!

(Otto, Reggie, Jimmy and Cindy talk as they finish fetching water and coconuts.)

_Reggie: The sponge has got to go!_

_Jimmy: I think Tommy should go. He has a proven to be a significant physical liability to our collective unit._

_Squidward: It took Otto and Reggie a long time to get water. Am I the only one who finds that suspicious?_

Day 3: Tribal Council

(The Nickelodeon Tribe enters a hut with a large fire pit in the center, eight log seats on the left, and a seating area for the future jury. They grab their torches and dip them in the fire. Timmy then enters the hut and takes his seat across the fire from them.)

Timmy: Wow! All I got to say is wow. You guys are a mess. Three days in, and you have no fire, a half-finished shelter, and you've been dominated in the first two challenges. Reggie, what do you think is the tribe's biggest issue right now?

Reggie: We're not working together well as a unit. Hopefully, we get rid of some bad team members, and that'll make us better.

Timmy: Otto, you've been stuck at Exile Island and haven't been able to really socialize with the tribe. Do you feel that puts you at a disadvantage right out of the gate?

Otto: I feel like I bring plenty of strengths to the table to make up for that. Besides, I have 36 more days to get to know everyone. I'll be fine.

Timmy: You seem awfully confident. Tommy, you've struggled in the first couple of challenges. Do you think you're a target for elimination tonight?

Tommy: Possibly, but I am trying my very hardest. I hope my teammates see that.

Timmy: Okay, it is time to vote. Otto, you're up.

[Otto walks to the voting booth and writes down his vote: SPONGEBOB.]

Otto: You're the only one I really have a negative attitude towards, so sayonara sponge.

[Shot of Reggie voting. Spongebob writes down the name TOMMY.]

Spongebob: Has he really done anything this whole time?

[Shots of Squidward, Jimmy, Cindy and Tommy voting. Eliza casts her vote for OTTO.]

Eliza: He comes across to me as a little arrogant. We don't need that in this tribe.

[Eliza puts her vote in the bucket and returns to her seat.]

Timmy; I'll grab the votes. (Timmy leaves and returns with the bucket.) Once these votes are read, the decision is final and the person voted off must leave the tribal council area immediately. Before I read these votes, if anyone has a hidden immunity idol, now is the time to play it.

(Otto stays in his seat, not making a move to play the idol.)

Timmy: Okay, then I'll read the votes. [pulls first vote out of bucket.] First vote…Otto. (Otto gets nervous) Second vote…Tommy. Third vote…Spongebob One vote each for Spongebob, Tommy and Otto. Fourth vote….Spongebob. Fifth vote….Spongebob again. Sixth….is another for Spongebob, which means the last two votes don't matter. Spongebob, give me your torch.

(Spongebob is shocked by the results as he gives his torch to Timmy.)

Timmy: Spongebob Squarepants, the tribe has spoken. (extinguishes torch and Spongebob promptly leads.) Well, a very notable character is gone very, very early. If this tribal council is any indication, then it's going to be a wild and crazy 39 days! Grab your torches and head back to camp. Good Night!

(The seven remaining tribe members head back to camp as the episode ends.)

Confessional 

Spongebob: It's one thing to not make it to the merger, but to be the first one eliminated is just embarrassing. At least now I can go back to my job at the Krusty Krab. I didn't like any of those people anyway, except for Squidward.

Tribal Council #1 Vote

Candidate (# of votes)

Spongebob (5)- Otto, Reggie, Cindy, Squidward, Tommy

Tommy (2)- Jimmy, Spongebob

Otto (1)- Eliza

Next Time on Survivor…

1\. The Nickelodeon Tribe tries to get its act together.

2\. An alliance forms at Cartoon Network Tribe.

3\. Eliza and Otto get to know each other a little better.

**Author's Note: So, there you have it. A surprise elimination to begin Season 3! I understand getting rid of Spongebob first may not be a popular choice, but that's the way the cookie crumbles. There are plenty more eliminations where that came from. I hope you enjoyed this first episode, and be sure to keep reading and reviewing!**

**Until next time, this is Southspringfield2822 signing off!**


	3. Episode 2: Days 4 to 6

Nickelodeon vs. Cartoon Network Survivor

Episode 2

Timmy: Previously on Survivor, eight Nickelodeon characters and eight Cartoon Network characters arrived at an uninhabited island in the Caribbean to play Survivor. Right from the outset, the Cartoon Network Tribe asserted itself as the superior group, cruising to victory in the first reward challenge.

The castaways were introduced to a new wrinkle in the game: Exile Island, where one castaway stays alone until the next immunity challenge. The victorious Cartoon Network Tribe picked Otto Rocket from the Nickelodeon Tribe to be the first sent to Exile Island. It wasn't all bad for Otto though, as he got a clue to a hidden immunity idol back at his camp. With the help of his sister Reggie, Otto would later find that idol upon rejoining his tribe.

In the immunity challenge, the Cartoon Network Tribe again won easily, claiming the black and orange immunity idol. At tribal council, Spongebob Squarepants was sent packing by a 5-2-1 vote. His annoying habits would prove to be his downfall.

Can the Nickelodeon Tribe figure this game out, or will the Cartoon Network Tribe keep rolling? Let's pick things up with day 4…

Nickelodeon Tribe: Day 4

_Reggie: Ever since last night's tribal council, Otto has been on a mission to figure out who voted for him._

(The alliance of Otto, Reggie, Jimmy and Cindy are putting the finishing touches on the shelter.)

Otto: We all voted for Spongebob, right?

Reggie: Let's see: I know Squidward didn't particularly like him, and Tommy had a bit of a grudge with him too. So, that means only three of us voted for him. Who didn't stick with the plan?

Jimmy: (raises hand) I voted for Tommy. Sorry, but I thought his physical weakness outweighed Spongebob's annoyance.

Reggie: Don't sweat it. We got more than enough votes last night. If we lose next immunity, Tommy is gone.

Cindy: Spongebob was probably Tommy's other vote. Therefore, by process of elimination, Otto's vote came from….

Otto: Eliza! (Otto storms off to look for Eliza.)

Reggie: Don't do anything stupid Rocket Boy!

Otto: When have I ever done that?

Reggie: (laughs) Oh, where do I begin? How about the time you tried to play hockey with a broken leg? The time you skipped school with Sammy. The time you cheated in that street luge race against Twister. The time….

Otto: All right, I get it! (calms down) I'll keep my cool. (Otto leaves to find Eliza)

Cindy: While you're at it, ask her if she knows how these bananas got here. (points to bananas by the shelter. Scene shifts to Eliza in woods talking with gorillas.)

_Eliza: The tribe is off to a bad start, so I did my part by convincing a few gorillas to give us some of their bananas. I want to take credit for it, but I can't tell anyone about my special gift. They probably wouldn't believe me anyway._

(Eliza halts her conversation with the gorillas when she sees Otto walking towards her.)

Otto: I'm going to cut to the chase. Why did you vote for me?

Eliza: (shrugs shoulder) I don't know. I just got a bad vibe.

Otto: (looks at gorillas in trees) You know, if you want to win this game, you should probably try talking to humans.

Eliza: You don't understand. My parents are always off filming their nature show, and my older sister Debbie doesn't really share my interests. So, I don't really have close friends to socialize with. (her eyes start to well up with tears)

Otto: (sighs) I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, okay?

Eliza: Apology accepted. I can see how this all might look weird to you guys.

(Reggie runs over to them.)

Reggie: Hey guys, we got to leave for the reward challenge.

(The trio leaves the woods to rejoin their tribe.)

Cartoon Network Tribe: Day 4

(A green streak of light arrives at Cartoon Network tribe's camp as Buttercup returns with the tree-mail.)

Blossom: What does it say, Buttercup?

Buttercup: (reading clue) "If you want what we've got, remember that X marks the spot. If you find what's buried deep, be prepared for a better night's sleep."

Eddy: Cool, it sounds like a treasure hunt, and I know just the guy to do the digging. Show them, Ed!

Ed: I am a zombie earthworm from the planet Xerxes! (Ed digs into the sand with his mouth, quickly creating a big hole.)

Edd: Oh my! (He and Dexter get nauseous.)

Eddy: Hahaha! You're an animal, Ed!

Bubbles: With Ed's digging ability and Double D's superb navigational skills, we will beat the other tribe for sure. (Bubbles looks lovingly at Double D.)

_Buttercup: I've noticed that Bubbles has developed a little crush on Double D. I hope she remembers to put her sisters before everyone else._

_Eddy: Bubbles' feelings for Double D could prove to be useful in sealing the deal on that six-person alliance with the Powerpuff Girls._

Day 4: Reward Challenge

(The camera zooms in a little cove at the opposite end of the island. We see several trees marked with orange and black ribbon.)

Timmy: Come on in guys! (The Cartoon Network Tribe arrives first, followed by the Nickelodeon Tribe.) Cartoon Network, here's your first look at the new Nickelodeon Tribe. Spongebob Squarepants voted off at the last tribal council.

Eddy: Spongebob! Isn't he like your most popular character?

Cindy: He wouldn't stop talking about it. That's one of the reasons we voted him off.

Double D: Pride does come before the fall, Eddy.

Timmy: Enough about the sponge. Let's talk about today's reward challenge. Using the maps and compass provided, you will follow a path to a small clearing. In the middle of that clearing is a red X. You will dig on that spot until you reveal a treasure chest that contains your reward. As a team, you will carry the treasure chest back here and set it on your platform. (Timmy points to an orange platform and a black platform.) The first team to set their treasure chest on their platform wins reward and gets to send a member of the other tribe to Exile Island. Any questions? (silence) Cartoon Network Tribe, I need one of you to sit this challenge out. (Dexter volunteers) Dexter is sitting out for Cartoon Network. The rest of you, Survivors ready…GO!

[Under the leadership of Jimmy for Nickelodeon and Double D for Cartoon Network, the two tribes head off down their respective paths. Everything starts smoothly for both tribes…until Jimmy takes a wrong turn. Noticing that they don't see orange ribbons anymore, the tribe turns around. But by the time they're back on the path, the Cartoon Network Tribe has arrived at their clearing and is digging furiously. The Nickelodeon Tribe starts digging around the same time the Cartoon Network Tribe grabs its treasure chest. By the time the Nickelodeon Tribe arrives at the beach, the Cartoon Network Tribe is putting their chest on their platform, winning reward. The Cartoon Network Tribe high-fives and hugs each other in celebration. The Nickelodeon Tribe is upset in defeat. Otto pounds the sandy beach in frustration.]

Timmy: Cartoon Network Tribe, you are now 3-0 in challenges so far this game. Open the treasure chest to see your reward. (Ed pries the chest open to reveal pillows, blankets and bed sheets.) That should make for a comfortable night's sleep. Now, to the next order of business: who is going to Exile Island? One additional rule: you can't pick the same person twice in a row, so Otto is not an option.

(The Cartoon Network quickly makes a decision.)

Eddy: We're going with the talking squid.

Timmy: Squidward…his name is Squidward. Seriously, at least make an effort to learn their names.

Buttercup: Why bother? None of them will be around long enough anyway because they can't win challenges.

(The Nickelodeon Tribe members are very irritated by this statement.)

Timmy: Squidward, here is a map to Exile Island. As for the rest of you, head on back to camp.

(The two tribes head back to their camps: one ecstatic and one despondent.)

Cartoon Network Tribe: Day 4

(Most of the eight tribe members are laughing and carrying on as they arrive back at camp. Double D and Bubbles, however, are a little worried.)

Double D: Guys, I don't think it was a prudent decision to agitate the other tribe like that.

Bubbles: Yeah Buttercup! I think you really hurt their feelings.

Buttercup: This game isn't about making friends. It's about winning, and only one of us can win one million dollars.

(In the background, Dee-Dee is seen running down the beach with a laser gun, her brother Dexter's luxury item.)

Dee-Dee: Ohhhh! What does this button do? (Dee-Dee shoots the laser at a tree, cutting it down.)

Dexter: Dee-Dee you blonde-haired fool! Give me back my laser! (Dexter and Dee-Dee run off down the beach.)

Eddy: Now that they're gone, Blossom, have you re-considered my deal?

Blossom: Well, out of the eight of us, Dee-Dee appears to be the weakest, and Dexter seems to be making a bid for team leader. (pauses to think) You know what? You've got yourself a deal! (Eddy and Blossom shake hands.)

Eddy: Great! With the Eds and the Powerpuff Girls united under one banner, Dexter's Lab doesn't stand a chance of making it to the merge.

Buttercup: That's assuming we have to go to tribal council before the merger.

_Blossom: This alliance of six will work in the short-term, but I'm already thinking ahead to whom I would vote off our tribe after those two. Double D comes across to me as a little preachy, so I might vote for him._

Exile Island: Day 4

(After a long walk on the hot sandy beach, Squidward arrives at Exile Island.)

Squidward: Finally, my feet are killing me! (He notices the stone table with the "comfort" or "advantages" jars in front of him.) I suppose I get to choose between the two. This seems like an obvious decision. (Squidward opens "comfort" jar, and reads the sheet of paper he took out of it.) "Looking to take a load off? There will be a beach chair and umbrella waiting for you at your camp after the immunity challenge." (laughs his unique Squidward laugh) A comfy beach chair AND no Spongebob! For a second there, I thought this was a punishment.

(Squidward continues to laugh as he scavenges for food on Exile Island.)

Nickelodeon Tribe: Day 5

(Otto is gathering firewood near the shelter when he steps on a small piece of poop.)

Otto: Gross! I stepped in gorilla shit!

Eliza: Actually, those are iguana leavings. (Otto turns around to see Eliza returning from deep in the woods.)

Otto: (amazed) How did you know that?

Eliza: My family lives in the wilderness almost year-round because of dad's nature show. I spend much of my time learning about and observing the flora and fauna in the area because…well, what else is there to do?

Otto: So, the survival part of this game is probably like second-nature to you.

Eliza: Pretty much, except for the meager rations of rice they give us. I'm starving. (clutches stomach)

Otto: Me too. I hope we get some grub at the next reward challenge.

Eliza: Hey, ummm….maybe I can help with your survival skills, but you have to teach me how to use that. (points to Otto's surfboard by the shelter)

Otto: (puts hand on Eliza's shoulder) Eliza, you have come to the right place. When I was 11, I was in a professional surfing competition. (Eliza smiles, and the two walk back to the shelter to eat.)

_Eliza: I think I misjudged Otto. He's not really arrogant; he's just confident and competitive. _

_Otto: Yeah, Eliza is not as weird as I thought. She could actually be a great asset to our team._

_Reggie: I noticed Rocket Boy and Eliza are starting to warm up to each other. It's nice to know they put the last vote behind them, because we got to work well together if we want to finally win a challenge tomorrow. _

Day 6: Immunity Challenge

(The camera zooms in on a clearing with two large bowling lanes—one black and one orange—complete with pins, gutters and even a selection of goofy bowling shoes. Timmy stands between the two lanes as the tribes arrive.)

Timmy: First, let's bring Squidward back from Exile Island. (Squidward walks over to his tribe with a smile on his face.)

Jimmy: You seem awfully chipper for someone who has spent the past 48 hours in exile.

Squidward: Oh, just glad to be back is all.

Timmy: Also, Cartoon Network, I'm going to need the idol back. (Blossom hands the immunity idol to Timmy.) Once again, immunity is up for grabs. As you may have guessed by looking around, today's immunity challenge is a game of bowling. Each tribe member will take turns rolling a hollowed out coconut down their team's lane to try to knock down as many pins as possible. It's the same rule as standard bowling: 10 frames, two rolls per frame, max score is 300. Cartoon Network, you can pick two people to go twice; Nickelodeon Tribe, three of you get to go twice. Highest score between the two teams wins immunity. Any questions?

Double D: I have one. How were you able to not only obtain an authentic bowling alley, but get it out here and assemble it?

Timmy: Uhhh…..Internet.

Double D: That isn't exactly a satisfying response to my inquiry.

Timmy: Whatever. First bowlers up…let's get this challenge started!

[Otto goes first and knocks down eight on his first roll, and then gets his last two pins for a spare. Ed throws a rocket on his first roll and gets a strike. Reggie, like her brother, gets a spare in the second frame while Double D only manages to knock down five pins. Fast forwarding through the game, Eddy, Blossom and Buttercup all get strikes for Cartoon network while Cindy and Eliza bowl strikes for Nickelodeon. Dexter, Jimmy and Tommy struggle and don't knock down any pins. It all comes down to the final frame, with Cartoon Network leading by five pins. Eddy cooling knocks down a strike followed by eight, extending the lead to 23 pins. It's all on Reggie to try to keep Nickelodeon in the game. She gets a strike on the first roll, but can only muster six pins the rest of the frame. Cartoon Network wins by six pins, and they celebrate while the Nickelodeon Tribe looks on with disappointment.]

Timmy: Congratulations Cartoon Network Tribe! You are now 4-0 in challenges, and you all stay alive for another three days. (Timmy hands the immunity idol to Buttercup, and all of the Cartoon Network Tribe members gather around it and touch it.) Nickelodeon Tribe, as for you all, another long night awaits. I'll see you at tribal council.

(The Nickelodeon Tribe walks dejectedly back to camp.)

Nickelodeon Tribe: Day 6

(When they get back to camp, the Nickelodeon Tribe members are puzzled to see a fancy beach chair and umbrella in front of their camp. Well, all except one.)

Tommy: Where did this come from?

Squidward: Out of my way. (Squidward shoves his tribe mates out of the way to relax on his beach chair.)

Otto: It looks like the squid chose comfort at Exile Island.

Cindy: What do you mean he chose comfort?

Otto: Well, that's how Exile Island works. Once you get there, there are two jars on a stone table, one marked "comfort" and the other marked "advantage."

Jimmy: What did you choose Otto?

Otto: Advantage.

Jimmy: Interesting. What kind of advantage?

(Otto, suddenly realizing that he may have said too much, tries to think of a lie.)

Otto: Uh, you know…a secret advantage.

Jimmy: (raises eyebrow in curiosity and suspicion) Okay.

Otto: Whatever, let's just talk about tonight's vote.

Jimmy: What's there to talk about? Tommy has let us down in every single challenge so far. He's clearly not up for the physical challenges of Survivor.

Reggie: What about Squidward? He seems to be getting a little full of himself, and I would really like to use that beach chair.

Cindy: Don't worry! He'll be the next to go.

(Jimmy and Cindy head back to the shelter while Otto and Reggie go surf.)

_Jimmy: I'm sticking with this alliance for now, but somewhere down the road, Cindy and I should consider voting out Otto. I don't know what secret advantage he has, but it's bound to be big. We need to blindside him, and use some of the tribe members outside the alliance for extra votes._

Day 6: Tribal Council

(The Nickelodeon Tribe walks in and takes their seats. Timmy enters the hut through a side door and takes his seat on the opposite end of the fire.)

Timmy: First, here are some words of encouragement. Last season, the South Park Tribe, like you all, lost its first four challenges. In the end, Kyle Broflovski, one of the eight members of that tribe, won the million dollars. So, I know things look bleak, but there is hope. With that said, you guys have a lot of work to do. Otto, what does this tribe need to improve upon the most?

Otto: We just need to be better in challenges, plain and simple. I know the Cartoon Network Tribe is a bigger, faster and stronger tribe overall, but we can't keep using that as an excuse for underperforming in challenges.

Timmy: Jimmy, who do you think is the one castaway that is really holding this tribe back?

Jimmy: I would have to say Tommy. It's not for lack of effort, but his poor performance in challenges is one of the main reasons we are where we are in this game.

Timmy: Tommy, anything to say in your defense?

Tommy: I know I haven't done well so far, but I feel like I'm steadily improving. Also, from being around camp the past six days, it looks like the Rocket kids and the Jimmy Neutron kids have been hanging around a lot. I'm not sure if they're an alliance, but it looks suspicious.

Timmy: Now, it is time to vote. Eliza, start us off.

[Eliza walks up to voting booth. Shot of her voting, followed by Tommy casting his vote for JIMMY.]

Tommy: He's been my biggest critic since day 1. I think he's just trying to draw attention from himself.

[Shots of Squidward, Cindy, Reggie and Otto voting. Jimmy shows his vote to the camera: TOMMY.]

Jimmy: I don't have anything against you personally, but you're by far our weakest link. Our tribe will be better without you.

[Jimmy puts his vote in the bucket and returns to his seat.]

Timmy: I'll grab the votes. [Timmy leaves and then comes back with the voting bucket.] If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, now is the time to play it.

[Otto looks a little antsy, but opts not to play his idol. Jimmy sees this, and suddenly gets a brain blast about Otto's "secret advantage".]

Timmy: Okay, then I'll go ahead and read the votes. [Timmy pulls the first vote out of the bucket.] First vote…Tommy. Second vote…Jimmy. Third vote…Tommy. Fourth vote…is a third for Tommy. Fifth vote….is for Tommy, which means the last two votes don't matter. I'm going to need your torch.

(Tommy clumsily walks over with his torch.)

Timmy: Tommy Pickles, the tribe has spoken. (Extinguishes torch) You've got to go.

(Tommy walks out of the hut.)

Timmy: We'll see if this little subtraction gives your tribe an added boost. Grab your torches and head back to camp. Good night.

(The six remaining members of the Nickelodeon Tribe grab their torches and begin the long walk back to camp.)

Confessional

Tommy: I'm sad, but I'm not surprised that I'm voted out. This Survivor game was a lot harder than I thought, but I still had a lot of fun. I just wish I noticed that four-person alliance earlier.

Tribal Council #2 Vote

Candidate (# of votes)

Tommy (5)- Otto, Reggie, Jimmy, Cindy, Eliza

Jimmy (2)- Tommy, Squidward

Next Time on Survivor…

1\. The four-way alliance at Nickelodeon begins to fracture as Jimmy and Cindy hatch a plan to get rid of Otto.

2\. Dexter and Dee-Dee start to get suspicious of their tribe mates, and use Bubbles' crush on Double D to try and tear the Eds/Powerpuff alliance apart.

3\. Can the Nickelodeon Tribe _**finally**_ win a challenge?


	4. Episode 3: Days 7 to 9

Nickelodeon vs. Cartoon Network Survivor

Episode 3

Timmy: In our last episode, the Cartoon Network Tribe continued the early roll it has been on. In the reward challenge, they were the first to retrieve their treasure chest, winning fresh pillows and bed sheets as a result. Then, in the immunity challenge, thanks to Eddy's excellent final frame, Cartoon Network bested Nickelodeon in a game of bowling to claim its second straight immunity.

Although they have excelled at challenges, the Cartoon Network Tribe is still preparing for their first trip to tribal council. The three Eds and the Powerpuff Girls have formed a mega-alliance, with plans to gang up on Dexter and Dee-Dee. Blossom, meanwhile, is already thinking ahead to which Ed she wants to vote off first, and she's leaning towards Double D.

Meanwhile, over at the Nickelodeon camp, Otto and Eliza have reconciled their differences after Eliza voted for Otto at the first tribal council. As for the second tribal council, it was Tommy Pickles of Rugrats who was voted off by a 5-2 vote. Though the Rocket Power/Jimmy Neutron alliance is currently intact, that may change after Jimmy Neutron correctly concluded that Otto has a hidden immunity idol.

Will Jimmy turn on Otto? Can Dexter and Dee-Dee snuff out the six-way alliance against them before it's too late? Who will be voted off this time? The answer to all these questions and more…right now!

Nickelodeon Tribe: Day 7

(The sun is about to rise on the Caribbean Sea. Cindy Vortex is asleep in her tribe's shelter when she is tapped on the shoulder. She rolls over to see Jimmy Neutron beside her.)

Cindy: (whispering) What is your major malfunction, Nerd-tron? I'm trying to sleep here.

Jimmy: (also whispering) I know, but I have something really important to tell you. Be sure to not wake anyone.

Cindy: What about Otto and Reggie?

Jimmy: Especially not Otto and Reggie.

(Now intrigued, Cindy gets up and walks down the beach with jimmy.)

Cindy: So, what's the big deal?

Jimmy: I have reason to believe that Otto has a hidden immunity idol.

Cindy: How do you know?

Jimmy: Remember yesterday when he was talking about Exile Island, his secret advantage. Well, last night at tribal council, when Timmy asked if anyone wanted to play a hidden immunity idol, Otto got a little fidgety. He was probably considering whether or not to play his idol.

Cindy: Are you sure about this?

Jimmy: Cindy, I had a brain blast! When has my intellect ever led us astray?

Cindy: (thinking) Well, there was the time you got our parents abducted by aliens, the time you plunged Retroville into the next Ice Age, and the time you…

Jimmy: Okay! I think I get it Cindy! But I'm really positive about this one.

Cindy: (nods in agreement) Okay, what do you suggest we do?

Jimmy: Well, we got to convince Squidward and Eliza to join our side. I'll talk to the former, and you talk to the latter.

Cindy: Got it. In the meantime, we should pretend to still be aligned with Otto and Reggie when they're around.

Jimmy: Good thinking Cindy! Let Operation Oust Otto commence!

Cindy: (groans) Don't use code names. This isn't a military mission.

Jimmy: Well, you're no fun, aren't you?

(Cindy sticks her tongue out, and Jimmy makes a face at her. But they both laugh it off, and head back to the shelter.)

_Cindy: If Otto really has an idol like Jimmy thinks he does, then he could be a real threat in this game._

Cartoon Network Tribe: Day 7

(Dexter is lying down with a pillow and bed sheet from the previous reward challenge. He's sound asleep until Dee-Dee pokes him awake.)

Dexter: Agh! Dee-Dee, why must you annoy me so?

Dee-Dee: HAHA! Sorry, I was trying to make sure you were still alive.

(Dexter scans around and sees that they are the only two currently in the shelter. The Powerpuff Girls are out gathering plants and firewood, and the Eds are goofing off by the shore. Ed gobbles up a mouthful of water, and then spits it out like a firemen's hose. The blast of water knocks down Double D. Eddy rolls around in the sand laughing.)

Dexter: My dear sister, it looks as if secret tribal politics may have isolated us from the rest of our cohorts. (Dee-Dee gives him a blank stare.) I mean we could get voted off! Oh, if only I had my precious lab, I could invent some sort of mind control device that could help us out of this prickly predicament.

Dee-Dee: I like prickly pickles!

Dexter: (groans) Once again, your insight is always appreciated Dee-Dee. How about you go talk to the super-powered girls, and I shall converse with the three boys with eeriely similar names.

Dee-Dee: Okie-Dokie! (runs off into the woods to find the Powerpuff Girls while Dexter walks to the beach to join the Eds.)

Dexter: Greetings, Cartoon Network brethren! (The Eds turn around to see the short red-headed boy genius in their company. They look unimpressed, especially Eddy.)

Eddy: What do you want, four-eyes?

Dexter: Oh, nothing. Just looking to join in your friendly frivolity.

Ed: Your voice is funny.

Double D: (back on his feet) I'd hardly call getting knocked down by gallons of salt water frivolity.

Dexter: You're right. Let's talk business.

Eddy: If you're looking for an alliance, we've already got one, so scram.

Dexter: Ah yes, your pact with the Powerpuff Girls. I must admit their superpowers are incredible, but do we really need three of them? Even with only one or two of them, we would still be far superior to the Nickelodeon Tribe. So, why not vote one of them off?

Double D: He does bring up some valid points Eddy. I don't think Buttercup is much of a team player, and between Dexter and I, we have the mental advantage over the Nickelodeon Tribe.

Eddy: (glaring at Dexter) We'll think about it carrot top. (Dexter walks back to the shelter.)

_Dexter: My conversation with the Eds did not produce the desired outcome. If Dee-Dee and I don't get a few of the tribe members on our side, then we are surely goners._

Day 7: Reward Challenge

(It's nighttime on the island. The two tribes meet up with Timmy at a point halfway between the two campsites.)

Timmy: Okay guys, today's reward challenge is fairly straightforward. You will each send a team of three to the opposing team's campsite to try and locate three of their special luxury items they brought with them. Each tribe has been given a list of the three items they are looking for as well as cool night vision goggles to help them see in the dark. Once your group is back here, you must place the opposing tribe's luxury items on this table, and then use the nameplates to identify whose item it is. The first group to accomplish this task wins reward, and this time you get a choice between two different rewards. (Timmy opens up two crates) First, you can choose hunting and fishing supplies to help you get food in the long-term. Or, you can take this assortment of breakfast foods, including sausages, eggs, and…

Ed: BUTTERED TOAST! (Timmy and the other castaways are stunned by Ed's enthusiasm over seeing buttered toast on the plate.)

Timmy: Whoa! Yeah, that too. Now, pick your three tribe members who will participate and we'll get started.

[The Nickelodeon Tribe settles on Otto, Cindy and Eliza to be their seekers while the Cartoon Network Tribe chooses Ed, Eddy and Blossom.]

Timmy: Okay, this is for reward. Survivors ready…GO!

[Each trio takes off towards their opposing tribe's campsite. Between Ed's surprising speed and Blossom's superpowers, the Cartoon Network tribe gets to their destination well ahead of Nickelodeon. So, they start looking for Otto's surfboard, Squidward's clarinet, and Jimmy's shrink ray. A while later, the Nickelodeon group arrives at the Cartoon Network campsite, and they endeavor to locate Double D's magnifying glass, Bubble's favorite doll, and Ed's comic books. They find those three items quickly, but the Cartoon Network group is still ahead because of their fast start. Cartoon Network returns to the halfway point first. They put the items on the table and start trying to figure out whose item is whose. Eddy quickly determines that the surfboard belongs to Otto, but they are stuck on the clarinet. This allows the Nickelodeon group to arrive with a chance to win the challenge. They place the items on the table, and get to work with the nameplates. They correctly select Ed for the comic books, but they can't decide who the doll or magnifying glass belongs to. Otto and Cindy get into an argument over this. Meanwhile, the Cartoon Network tribe correctly selects Squidward and Jimmy for the other two items. They get Timmy's attention to see if they're right, which they are.]

Timmy: It was close, but Cartoon Network Tribe, you win once again!

(Otto kicks his night-vision googles in frustration.)

Timmy: Hey, those things are expensive.

Otto: Well, how much do they cost?

Timmy: Uh….Internet.

Otto: That doesn't answer my…

Timmy: Moving on, Cartoon Network Tribe, which reward do you all want?

Ed: Buttered Toast!

Eddy &amp; Double D: No Ed! (Ed leaps towards the breakfast food, and devours the buttered toast.)

Eddy: We want the fishing gear.

Timmy: Too late! Big guy here already ate some of the food, so that's what you're getting. Next, who are you all sending to Exile Island? Keep in mind that Squidward is not eligible.

(The Cartoon Network Tribe huddles up, but before they can reach a decision, Jimmy speaks up.)

Jimmy: Timmy, is there any chance I can volunteer to go?

Timmy: Hmmm…Cartoon Network Tribe, are you cool with this?

Eddy: Sure, we were thinking of picking him anyway.

Timmy: I guess it's settled. Jimmy, here is your map to Exile. (Jimmy takes the map and leaves for Exile Island.) The rest of you may head back to camp.

_Reggie: That was weird. Why would Jimmy volunteer for Exile Island? He's up to something, but I don't know what. _

Exile Island: Day 8

(Jimmy wakes up just as the sun is rising and walks up to the stone table with two jars.)

_Jimmy: I decided to wait until the morning to pick the jars, even though I already knew which one I wanted._

(Jimmy breaks open the "advantage" jar, and unrolls the sheet of paper inside.)

Jimmy: (reading paper) "Is there someone you really want to go? Cash this in at tribal for double the votes." Well, it's not an immunity idol clue, but this could still prove useful.

_Jimmy: This is a huge acquisition for me. Now that I can vote twice, I only need to get Squidward or Eliza on my side to have a majority to vote for Otto. I just hope Cindy is doing all right without me._

(Jimmy starts working on a fire at the center of Exile Island.)

Nickelodeon Tribe: Day 8

(Eliza is out in the water, watching Otto surf a wave.)

Eliza: That was…really impressive.

Otto: Thank you very much! Now, you give it a try.

Eliza: Are you sure your sister is okay with me using her surfboard?

Otto: Ehhh….probably not. (Looks out in the ocean) Okay, here comes a nice, easy wave. Remember to paddle, and then turn yourself around as you get to the wave. I'll be right behind you.

Eliza: Got it.

(Eliza paddles out to the wave. She gets herself turned around and standing on the board, but soon has trouble keeping her balance. She loses her balance and wipes out….right into the arms of Otto.)

Otto: (Nervous and blushing) Umm….hello. Nice to see you.

Eliza: (Also blushing) Yeah, just thought I'd drop in.

(Not focusing on the wave, Otto also wipes out, and he and Eliza grab the surfboards and paddle back to shore.)

Eliza: I'm going to go get dinner ready with Cindy.

Otto: Alright. We'll try again tomorrow. (Otto suddenly looks alarmed as Reggie approaches him) Sorry Eliza was using your board, I was just…uh..

(Otto is surprised to see Reggie smirking at him.)

Otto: What's up with you?

Reggie: I think the bigger question here is…what's up with you? If I didn't know any better, I'd say Oswald has a little crush on Eliza.

Otto: WHAT?! No, I was just….and she was just…(groans) All right, I might have a tiny crush on her.

Reggie: Otto and Eliza sitting in a tree…

Otto: Enough! Reggie!

Reggie: I was just joking Rocket Boy! Besides, this could really help our game. I suspect that Jimmy might be up to something. If he is, then we could just replace him with Eliza.

Otto: I don't know Reg. He seems alright to me. Besides, if he really is plotting something, wouldn't Cindy be in on it too? (looks over at the shelter) It looks like dinner is about ready. We'll talk later.

(Otto and Reggie jog up to the shelter with their surfboards in hand.)

_Cindy: It looks like Otto and Eliza are getting along really well all of a sudden. That makes getting him voted off a little bit harder. I just hope Jimmy knows what he is doing by volunteering to go to Exile Island, or else Operation Oust Otto might fail. (sighs) Oh great, now Jimmy has me using that dumb code name._

_Reggie: Yeah, I'm concerned about Jimmy, but I'm more worried about just winning a challenge. Any challenge!_

Cartoon Network Tribe: Day 8

_Bubbles: I've had feelings for Double D since day 1, and I think it's time for me to come clean to him._

(Bubbles walks over to Double D, who is inspecting a nearby ant hill with his magnifying glass.)

Double D: Hmmm…. fascinating.

Bubbles: Hey Double D!

(Double D jumps up and turns around to see Bubbles smiling at him.)

Double D: Oh. Hello Bubbles! How are you doing? I'm doing well, besides being hungry because all of us are starving right now.

Bubbles: I didn't mean to surprise you like that. I just came over to tell you something.

Double D: I'm all ears.

Bubbles: Well, I don't how to say this, so I'm just going to come out and say it. I've….had a crush on you since day 1.

(There was a brief pause until Double D responds.)

Double D: Oh, is that why you've been staring at me so much?

Bubbles: Sorry, you must have been super creeped out. You're just really cute, you know? I just wish you'd take your hat off every once in a while so I could see your hair.

Double D: Whoa! Trust me, you don't want to see what's underneath this hat.

Bubbles: (giggles) I'll take your word for it. (pauses) So, what do you think?

Double D: Well, given our age difference, I don't think an intimate relationship would be appropriate. Would a friendship and mini-alliance suffice?

Bubbles: (smiles) That would be just fine.

Eddy: (yelling for the shelter) Hey Sockhead! Blondie! Your dinner is getting cold!

Double D: Shall we?

Bubbles: We most certainly shall. (Double D and Bubbles hug and then walk to the shelter.)

Day 9: Immunity Challenge

(The two tribes again meet at a small clearing about halfway between their two campsites. Timmy is there waiting for them, with two flags—one orange and one black—and a line drawn right down the middle in the sand.)

Timmy: Before we get started, let's bring Jimmy back from Exile Island.

(Jimmy walks back into the clearing and joins his tribe on their side of the clearing.)

Timmy: Next, Cartoon Network Tribe, I'm going to need the idol back.

Eddy: (kisses idol) See you in a few minutes honey. (hands idol to Timmy)

Timmy: Okay, that's kind of gross. For today's challenge, you all will be playing a classic of capture the flag. The rules are simple: You'll have five minutes to hide your team's flag somewhere around your campsite. Then, you're free to go after the other team's flag. The first team to capture the other team's flag and bring it back to their own side wins immunity and is safe from the vote tonight. Cartoon Network Tribe, I'm going to need two of you to sit out. (Bubbles and Double D step forward.) Bubbles and Double D are sitting out. The rest of you, Survivors ready…GO!

[The two tribes take their allotted five minutes to hide their flag and strategize. For Nickelodeon, Squidward and Cindy are on defense while Otto, Reggie, Jimmy and Eliza are going after the flag. As for Cartoon Network, Blossom, Buttercup and Eddy are going for the flag while Dexter, Ed and Dee-Dee guard the flag. Both teams cross to the other side in different areas. Blossom and Buttercup make a furious rush for Nickelodeon's flag on top of Squidward's umbrella, but Squidward and Cindy are ready for them, tagging them and sending the two Powerpuff Girls to jail. On the other side, Dee-Dee gets distracted by a butterfly and wanders off. Dexter turns away to try and retrieve Dee-Dee, leaving Ed all alone. Seizing the opportunity, Jimmy serves as a decoy. Ed tackles Jimmy hard, but Otto ends up grabbing the flag. Meanwhile, Eddy has freed Blossom and Buttercup from jail. Cindy tags Eddy, but Blossom grabs the flag, and is flying towards the start. However, once she gets there, she sees the Nickelodeon Tribe already celebrating, as Otto has crossed the line with Cartoon Network's flag. Reggie is dragging along a beaten and bruised Jimmy.]

Timmy: Finally, the Nickelodeon Tribe has won a challenge! Here is the immunity idol, and you all safe from the vote.

(Timmy hands the immunity idol to Otto, who hands it to Jimmy.)

Otto: Way to take one for the team! You deserve to hold onto this.

Jimmy: Thanks Otto! Although, this doesn't do much to alleviate the pain.

Timmy: Cartoon Network Tribe, for the first time, I will see you at tribal council tonight.

Cartoon Network Tribe: Day 9

(The Eds are walking along the beach.)

Eddy: Damnit Ed, you had one job! Guard the flag. That's it.

Ed: It wasn't my fault Eddy! Dexter and Dee-Dee ran off and left me all alone.

Eddy: Is that so?

Double D: Gentlemen, I believe that makes our decision very easy.

Eddy: Yeah, I just hope the girls are on board.

Double D: Well, we've got Bubble's vote. I can promise you that because we've got a sub-alliance.

Ed: I wish I was a sub Double-D. A-wooo—gah!

Double D: (sarcastic) Insightful as always, Ed.

(Scene shifts to the shelter, where the Powerpuff Girls are chatting.)

Blossom: What do you mean by a sub-alliance?

Bubbles: I mean that Double D and I are survivor buddies.

Buttercup: Fine, but if it comes down to Double D or one of us, you'd better vote him off.

Bubbles: (slightly agitated) Don't put me on the spot like that Buttercup!

Blossom: Girls, please! Let's just focus on tonight's tribal right now.

Buttercup: I think we need to get rid of Ed. After all, he was the one who let the Nickelodeon Tribe get the flag.

Bubbles: Well, Dexter and Dee-Dee were supposed to guard the flag too, and they just wandered off.

Blossom: Hmph, this is going to be a tough decision.

Day 9: Tribal Council

(The Cartoon Network Tribe enters the hut single file, and they dip their torches in the fire. They put their torches behind their seats, and turn around to suddenly see Timmy sitting there.)

Buttercup: How did you get here so fast?

Timmy: Uhhh….teleportation? It's not important. What's more important is that you guys are finally here at tribal council. Blossom, from what you have heard, who is mainly at fault for today's loss?

Blossom: I think we should all shoulder some of the blame. We got complacent as a tribe, and I guess we kind of thought the Nickelodeon Tribe would never beat us. That said, Dexter and Dee-Dee did abandon Ed on defense.

Timmy: Dexter, what happened there?

Dexter: Well you see, my oaf of a sister Dee-Dee decided to chase after a butterfly, and I went after her. I should have stayed with Ed. I knew he would screw it up because he's just as stupid as my sister.

Eddy: Watch your mouth! No one here makes fun of Ed's intelligence except Double D, and me, and Double D is too nice to do that, so it's just me.

Dexter: Oh, but I was not poking fun. I was being serious. I possess more intelligence in my pinky finger than you all do in your entire bodies.

Double D: (glares at Dexter) Well now….

Buttercup: If you were smart, then you would know not to anger the seven people who can vote you out of this game.

Dexter: You wouldn't dare! This tribe would suffer without me.

Blossom: You're only digging yourself deeper genius.

Timmy: Very well. I think we've heard enough. It is time to vote. Ed, lead us off.

[Shot of Ed walking to the voting booth and voting. Double D shows his vote to the camera: DEXTER.]

Double D: You may be a boy genius, but you sure don't know when to keep your mouth shut.

[Shots of Eddy, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Dee-Dee voting. Dexter is last to vote, and he puts down the name ED.]

Dexter: We already have one moron in this tribe in my sister. We don't need two, and blood is thicker than water. [puts vote in bucket and walks back to seat.]

Timmy: I'll go tally the votes. [leaves and returns with bucket.] If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, now is the time to play it. [Since no one has a hidden immunity idol, no one moves.] All right, I will now read the votes. [pulls out first vote] First vote …(confused) is for Buttered Toast? (Ed is giggling.) (sarcasm) Gee, that could be anyone. (end sarcasm) Next vote….Ed. (Ed stops giggling when he hears his name.) Third vote…Dexter. Fourth vote…Dexter. Fifth vote…Dexter. Sixth vote…is for Dexter, which means the last two votes don't matter. Bring me your torch Dex.

(Dexter walks up to Timmy with his torch.)

Timmy: Dexter, the tribe has spoken. (Extinguishes torch and Dexter leaves.) Perhaps Dexter is not as smart as he thinks he is. The rest of you may head back to camp. Good night!

(The seven remaining members of the Cartoon Network Tribe return to camp.)

Confessional

Dexter: I think they just made a big mistake. The Eds should have taken me up on my offer to get rid of one of the Powerpuff Girls. Once the tribes merge, their physical dominance will lead them right to the finals. I'm not too disappointed though. Now, I get to go back to my wonderful lab.

Tribal Council Vote #3

Candidate (# of Votes)

Dexter (6)- Double D, Eddy, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Dee-Dee

Ed (1)- Dexter

Buttered Toast (1)- Ed

Next Time on Survivor….

1\. Could a major shake-up be coming to the Cartoon Network Tribe?

2\. Operation Oust Otto continues as Jimmy reveals his advantage to Cindy, and tries to recruit Squidward. Will Otto figure out what's going on before it's too late?


	5. Episode 4: Days 10 to 12

Nickelodeon vs. Cartoon Network Survivor

Episode 4

Timmy: Previously on Survivor, the Rocket Power/Jimmy Neutron alliance began to fall apart as Jimmy and Cindy hatched a plan to blindside Otto, who currently possesses a hidden immunity idol. Their plan was given a significant boost when Jimmy went to Exile Island, and got an advantage allowing him to vote twice at a future tribal council.

At first, it looked as if the Cartoon Network Tribe would remain undefeated in challenges. They did, in fact, win the reward challenge where they had to retrieve three luxury items belonging to the opposing tribe. Cartoon Network wanted hunting and fishing gear, but Ed chose breakfast foods for the tribe after devouring a helping of buttered toast. Then, in the immunity challenge, the Nickelodeon Tribe prevailed in a game of capture the flag, finally breaking through for their first challenge win.

At tribal council, Dexter's arrogance proved to be his downfall, as his tribemates voted him off almost unanimously. With thirteen castaways remaining, it is anyone's game. Who will be voted off tonight?

Cartoon Network Tribe: Day 10

(Eddy is sound asleep until a loud scream awakes him and the rest of the tribe. He rolls over to see Double D by his food stockpile.)

Eddy: (groans) What's with the early wake-up call, Sockhead?

Double D: All of the breakfast food we won! IT'S GONE! We still had at least half of it when we went to bed, but now it's all gone.

Buttercup: I bet the Nickelodeon Tribe took it while we were sleeping. They know where our camp is after the last reward challenge.

Blossom: Hold on. Where's Ed?

(A sleepwalking Ed emerges from the woods and lies down in the shelter. There are bread crumbs and food stains on his clothes, and he lets out a big burp.)

Double D: Oh, not again!

Buttercup: This has happened before?!

Eddy: (shaking Ed) Ed? ED? (no response) WAKE UP LUMPY! (shakes harder until Ed comes to.)

Ed: Good morning everybody! Who wants some gravy? (Ed grabs a ladle full of gravy from his jacket pocket.)

Double D: Ed, have you had that in your pocket this whole time?

Ed: Duh. Everyone knows gravy is part of a balanced breakfast, Double D.

(Eddy, boiling over with anger, jumps at Ed.)_

Eddy: You ate all our spare food, monobrow!

Blossom: All right. Let's just put this behind us and focus on the reward challenge. We've got to get back to our winning ways.

_Buttercup: After this morning's incident, there is no question who I want to vote off next. Ed and Dee-Dee are both liabilities to the tribe, but Ed is even worse._

_Double D: Despite Ed's buffoonery, the new plan is to vote off Buttercup next. Hopefully, I can convince Bubbles to go along with that, but it won't be easy._

Nickelodeon Tribe: Day 10

_Jimmy: Cindy and I met by the well this morning to update each other on the status of Operation Oust Otto. _

(Jimmy and Cindy are at the well fetching water.)

Jimmy: So, what happened while I was gone?

Cindy: Well, it looks Otto and Eliza are actually getting close.

Jimmy: Hmmm….That seems like a bit of an odd couple.

Cindy: Either way, it's going to be very difficult to sway Eliza to our side.

Jimmy: We might not have to.

Cindy: What do you mean?

Jimmy: I got this at Exile Island. (Jimmy gives double vote advantage to Cindy, who reads it.) With this advantage, that means we only need Squidward to get a majority vote.

Cindy: Great! Let's go talk to him right now.

(Jimmy and Cindy grab the jugs of water and walk slowly back to the shelter. Scene shifts to Otto and Reggie surfing in the sea.) 

Reggie: I've been seeing less of Jimmy and Cindy the past few days. I'm telling you Rocket Boy, they're up to something.

Otto: Relax Reg! You're just being paranoid.

Reggie: Have you seen the past seasons of this show? We can't fully trust anyone. Perhaps they found out about your hidden immunity idol somehow.

Otto: I didn't tell them anything! Besides, Jimmy, Cindy, and the two of us are the four strongest players on this tribe.

Reggie: We should probably paddle back to camp. The reward challenge is coming up soon. Just promise me you'll think about what I said.

Otto: Fine. (Otto and Reggie return to shore.)

_Reggie: I got to keep an eye on Jimmy and Cindy so I can prove to Otto that they're up to something._

Day 10: Reward Challenge

(Timmy is standing on the shoreline between the two campsites. Suddenly, a bunch of contraptions and parts magically appear next to him. The two tribes arrive shortly thereafter.) 

Timmy: Nickelodeon Tribe, here's your first look at the new Cartoon Network Tribe. Dexter voted out at the last tribal council.

(Murmurs of surprise from the Nickelodeon Tribe members.)

Timmy: For today's reward challenge, you are going to build rafts.

Eddy: Wait, are we escaping? Is the game over? (Excited look) Hallelujah!

Timmy: No, the game's not over! You're going to build a high-tech raft using the tools and parts at your disposal. The raft must be able to hold all of your team members. Then, with that raft, you will race to the buoy corresponding to your tribe color. (Timmy points to an orange buoy and a black buoy roughly 100 yards from shore.) The first tribe to reach their buoy wins reward. Today, you'll be playing for the hunting and fishing supplies that the Cartoon Network Tribe did not pick after the previous reward challenge. So, if there are no questions, Survivors ready…GO!

[The tribes start by electing leaders to design the raft. Not surprisingly, Jimmy heads up the Nickelodeon Tribe while Double D is put in charge at the Cartoon Network Tribe. The other castaways follow the instructions of their leaders, as both tribes build their rafts at roughly the same pace. Since Double D's design is a little simpler, Cartoon Network finishes its raft first. However, as they're about to get into the water…]

Dee-Dee: (sees a red button) Ohhhh...what does this button do?

Double D: Why that is the…(turns around to see Dee-Dee push the button)…the SELF-DESTRUCT BUTTON!

[The Cartoon Network Tribe's raft falls apart around them. They start re-building, but by the time they're finished, the Nickelodeon Tribe has already finished their raft and reached their buoy to secure victory.]

Timmy: In a crazy turn of events, the Nickelodeon Tribe wins! The hunting and fishing gear are yours for the taking!

(Otto and Reggie grab the hunting and fishing gear.)

Timmy: Now, for the first time in this game, a member of the Cartoon Network Tribe is heading to Exile Island. Nickelodeon Tribe, who is it going to be?

(The Nickelodeon Tribe doesn't take long to reach the decision.)

Otto: We'll pick the short and annoying loudmouth.

Timmy: I'm assuming you're talking about Eddy.

Otto: Oh yeah, we know his name. We're just getting revenge for all the times he refused to say our names.

Timmy: Fair enough. Eddy, here is your map to Exile. We'll see you again at the immunity challenge. (Eddy grabs the map and stomps off in the direction of Exile Island.) The rest of you may head back to camp. (The Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network Tribes head back to camp. Timmy is magically poofed back to his hotel by Cosmo and Wanda.)

Cartoon Network Tribe: Day 10

_Blossom: Earlier today, I was dead set on voting off Ed. Now that Dee-Dee screwed up for the second straight challenge, I'm not sure which to get rid of. _

_Buttercup: There's one thing about the last challenge that bothers me: why put a self-destruct button on a raft? I think Double D isn't nearly as smart as I thought. I'm still leaning towards voting Ed off next though._

_Double D: In hindsight, the self-destruct button was not my brightest idea. However, one does have to prepare for any and every eventuality. Besides, I'm not the one that pushed it. _

(Double D walks over to the tribe's well to find Ed crying.)

Double D: Oh dear, what seems to be bothering you Ed?

(Ed smothers Double D in a bear hug.)

Ed: I MISS EDDY, DOUBLE D!

Double D: (struggling to breath) He'll…be…back….soon….Ed!

(Ed lets Double D go.)

Ed: Oh, okie-dokie.

(Ed runs off back to camp.)

Double D: Sometimes, I yearn for the simplicity of Ed's mind. (sighs) I wonder how Eddy is holding up.

Exile Island: Day 10

(Eddy arrives at Exile Island as the sun as setting.)

Eddy: (in mocking tone) "We'll pick the short, annoying loudmouth." Yeah well, look who's talking, Otto.

(He notices the stone table with two jars.)

Eddy: What's this? "advantage" and "comfort". (his expression changes from anger to excitement.) I guess I get to pick one! No wonder that Neutron kid volunteered to go last time.

(After some thought, Eddy opens the advantage jar.)

Eddy: A lousy piece of paper! (groans and unravels paper to read it.) "When you get back home, walk a ways down shore. Beside the reef that's very long, look for a rock that doesn't belong." (Eddy has a sudden realization.) This must be a clue to a hidden immunity idol near camp. Oh, wait until I tell the boys about this! Then, we'll have the power in the tribe. (Eddy belts out an evil laugh as he walks away from the table.)

Nickelodeon Tribe: Day 11

_Otto: Yeah! Two challenge wins in a row, and I caught a massive fish for dinner tonight. It feels like the momentum of the game is really swinging in our tribe's favor. I like my chances to make the merger._

_Jimmy: Otto seems to be blissfully unaware of my plans at this point. Hopefully, it stays that way. Now, I just need to convince Squidward._

(Squidward is lounging on the comfy beach chair he got at Exile Island when Jimmy approaches.)

Squidward: Excuse me, but you're blocking the sun with your planet-sized head. I'm trying to get some rays here.

Jimmy: You'd better be careful. Too much UV radiation can lead to some painful sunburns.

Squidward: (a little annoyed) I'll be sure to remember that. Now, what do you want?

Jimmy: Your vote at the next tribal council…for Otto.

Squidward: (takes off sunglasses and squints his eyes suspiciously at Jimmy) On what grounds?

Jimmy: He has a hidden immunity idol.

Squidward: Well, that doesn't make any sense. If he has an idol, then voting for him would be a waste of time.

Jimmy: Ah, but you see, he doesn't know I'm hatching this little plan to vote him off. With you, Cindy, and my double vote privilege that I got at Exile Island, we will blindside Otto at tribal council.

Squidward: Hmmm…..That actually sounds like a clever idea. Alright Neutron, I'm in on one condition: I make it to the merger with you and Cindy.

Jimmy: You drive a hard bargain squid. You've got a deal! (They shake hands and Jimmy leave while Squidward returns to his sunbathing. Unbeknownst to them, Reggie Rocket was eavesdropping on the conversation, pretending to be asleep in the shelter.)

_Reggie: Jimmy's talk with Squidward confirmed my worst fears. I've got to tell Rocket Boy, but I'm afraid he won't believe me without concrete evidence._

(Reggie fakes sleeping for a while longer before walking away to find Otto.)

Cartoon Network Tribe: Day 11

_Blossom: The girls and I were just having a pretty fierce debate about who we should vote off next._

(The Powerpuff Girls are sitting on the beach in a circle talking.)

Blossom: Okay, well we know this much. It's either going to be Ed or Dee-Dee.

Buttercup: Why are you so sure of that?

Blossom: Because they're the ones that screwed up the most.

Buttercup: What about Double D? He's the one who installed that self-destruct button on the raft.

Bubbles: No! Not Double D!

Buttercup: (teasing tone) Oh, I forgot that Double D is Bubble's boyfriend.

Bubbles: We're not boyfriends, we're survivor buddies.

Buttercup: Fine, but remember who your family is.

Blossom: Hang on there Buttercup! We could actually use Bubbles' friendship with Double D to our advantage. (turns to Bubbles) Can you convince Double D to vote off Ed?

Bubbles: You want me to knowingly deceive my new best friend?! I don't think so.

Buttercup: Bubbles, lying and deception is a large part of what this game is all about. If you don't figure that out, then you have no chance of winning.

Bubbles: Oh really? Well, we'll just see about that. (stomps away)

Buttercup: Fine! (Buttercups storms off in the opposite direction.)

Blossom: Where are you two going? (She stands there as her sisters walk away.)

_Bubbles: Buttercup has been a meanie this whole game. She's been mean to the Nickelodeon Tribe, and now she's being mean to me. I don't like it one bit!_

_Blossom: This is not good. If the three of us aren't on the same page, then the Eds will begin to take charge of the tribe. _

Day 12: Immunity Challenge

(The castaways arrive at a clearing to find two small obstacle courses, one orange and one black. Timmy is standing in between the two obstacle courses waiting for the tribes.)

Timmy: Before I explain today's challenge, let's bring back Eddy from Exile Island.

(Eddy walks into the clearing and joins the Cartoon Network Tribe. Eddy gets a big hug from Ed.)

Eddy: PU! Ed, you smell even worse than usual.

Ed: That's because a seagull pooped on my jacket, Eddy.

Timmy: Thanks for that, Ed. Now, there are a lot of steps and moving parts to today's challenge, so listen carefully. First, you have to search through a haystack to find a key. Once you have the key, you will use it to unlock the gate in front of you. You will then proceed as a team up the cargo net to the top of the tower, where there is a bell. Each team member must ring the bell before you can proceed to the next stage. You will then use the rope swing to get across a gator-infested pool of water. There is a bell at the other side of the pool. Once again, each team member needs to be sure to ring the bell before you proceed in the challenge. You will then military crawl through a mud pit with barbed wire right above you. Then, for the third and final time, each team member must ring the bell. Finally, your team must look through one giant haystack to find the immunity idol. Speaking of which, may I have the immunity idol back please? (Otto hands the idol to Timmy.) Everyone turn around for a second while I hide the idol. (The castaways turn around, and Wanda poofs out of nowhere to make the idol disappear into the haystack.) Okay, it's hidden. (The castaways turn back around to face Timmy.)

Blossom: That was really quick. How did you do that?

Jimmy: And don't say Internet.

Timmy: Uhhhh…..Monkeys. It was monkeys. So, those are the rules. The tribe that retrieves the idol from the haystack wins, and they are safe for the next three days. Before we begin, I need a member of the Cartoon Network Tribe to sit out. (The Cartoon Network Tribe members all glare at Dee-Dee, who joins Timmy.) Dee-Dee is sitting out this challenge. The rest of you, take your positions at the start line. Survivors ready…GO!

[The two tribes start furiously searching their respective haystacks for the key. Ed takes huge chucks of hay off the pile. Unfortunately, one of those pieces of hay he threw to the side contained the key. The Nickelodeon Tribe takes a slower, more methodical approach, and they wind up finding the key first. They unlock the gate and starting climbing the cargo gate. Otto leads the way while Eliza and Jimmy lag behind. Before the Cartoon Network Tribe falls way behind, an observant Double D finds the key lying off to the side. He alerts the rest of the tribe, and they unlock the gate and head for the cargo net. Cartoon Network's superior physicality kicks in, as all six of their members climb the net and ring the bell first. Meanwhile, Eliza and Jimmy are the last to ring the bell for the Nickelodeon Tribe. Both tribes slide down the other side of the tower and run towards the rope swing. The Cartoon Network Tribe maintains the edge until Double D and Bubbles hesitate because they're scared of the gators. This allows the Nickelodeon Tribe to pull ahead as they all swing over quickly and ring the second bell. A few minutes later, Bubbles and Double D muster up the courage to swing across, and they ring the bell. The Cartoon Network Tribe closes the gap in the mud pit, but the Nickelodeon Tribe maintains a slight advantage as they reach the final big haystack first. Both tribes dig through the hay as quickly as they can. This continues until one castaway emerges with the idol. It's Ed, much to the delight of the Cartoon Network Tribe…and the chagrin of the Nickelodeon Tribe.]

Timmy: In a nail biter, the Cartoon Network Tribe returns to its winning ways. Nickelodeon Tribe, I will see you all at tribal council again.

(The Cartoon Network tribe members head back to camp to celebrate while the Nickelodeon Tribe begins thinking about yet another tribal council.)

Nickelodeon Tribe: Day 12

_Jimmy: I'm actually not that upset we lost today. Everything is in place to get rid of Otto._

_Reggie: Today's loss means I have to convince Otto of Jimmy's plan, or else._

(Reggie finds Otto fishing by the shore.)

Reggie: So, who are you thinking of voting for?

Otto: I was thinking either Squidward or Cindy. They seem to be contributing the least to the tribe. You, me, and Eliza make a solid three-person alliance, and Jimmy is really useful to the tribe.

Reggie: Speaking of Jimmy, I overheard him talking to Squidward about voting you off.

Otto: Reg, I need some proof. The only one I can fully trust here is myself, and I think Jimmy is on my side.

Reggie: Rocket Boy, we've raced across New Zealand together, we've survived a hurricane together, we've won so many hockey games together. You can trust me!

(Scene shifts to Eliza at the shelter. She steps on a piece of paper near Jimmy's stuff. She picks it up, reads it, and then looks at Otto and Reggie by the shore.)

Day 12: Tribal Council

(The six Nickelodeon Tribe castaways enter the hut and take their seats. Timmy is already there.)

Timmy: Four tribal councils so far, and you guys have been to three of them. Seriously, I got turned down as a contestant for you guys?!

Reggie: Let's see you try to navigate an obstacle course after 12 days of eating only a cup of rice per day.

Timmy: Okay, okay, let's shift our focus to the vote. Jimmy, what are the tribe politics like right now?

Jimmy: It's pretty wide-open Timmy. Now is an ideal opportunity for someone to make a game-changing move because I don't think there are any majority alliances in this tribe right now.

Timmy: Squidward, based on the footage I've seen, you've been pretty lazy around camp, spending most of your time in the beach chair. Do you think this makes you a candidate to go home tonight?

Squidward: I'm sure I'll get some votes tonight, but I don't think I'm going home.

Timmy: Otto, on the other side of the spectrum, you've been working fairly hard around camp, and you've been one of the tribe's strongest players in challenges. Do you believe other tribe members see you as a threat, and if so, do you think you could get voted off tonight?

Otto: I think people see me as someone who can win it all. (Smirks) I know I'm more than capable of winning this competition. But I feel safe about where I stand, so I don't think I'm going home.

Timmy: Well, let's find out how safe you truly are. It is time to vote!

Jimmy: Before we vote, I have something for you Timmy. (Jimmy takes his double vote advantage and hands it to Timmy.)

Timmy: (reads paper) I see. Jimmy, you go ahead and lead us off.

[Camera shows Jimmy grabbing not one, but two sheets of paper. He writes OTTO on both of them.]

Jimmy: I'm about to pull off the perfect blindside.

[Shots of Cindy, Squidward, Eliza and Otto voting. Reggie is the last to vote, and she picks CINDY.]

Reggie: Between Squidward and Cindy, Cindy would be the bigger threat when the tribes merge.

[Reggie puts her vote in the bucket and returns to her seat.]

Timmy: I'll go tally the votes. [Timmy leaves and returns with the voting bucket.] If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, now is the time to play it.

(The tribal council falls silent for a few moments.)

Otto: Right here, Timmy! (Otto gets up, walks over to Timmy and hands him his idol. Jimmy cannot believe it.)

Timmy: (examines medallion) This is a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast against Otto will not count. I will now read the votes. [grabs first vote from bucket] First vote…Otto, does not count. Second vote…Otto, does not count. Third vote…Cindy. (Cindy is perplexed by that vote.) Fourth vote…Squidward. Fifth vote…Otto, does not count. Sixth vote…Otto, does not count. One vote Squidward, one vote Cindy, and one vote left. [takes last vote out of bucket.] That vote is for…Cindy! Bring me your torch.

Otto: (to Jimmy) This is my tribe now!

(Stunned by the turn of events, Cindy gives her torch to Timmy.)

Timmy: Cindy Vortex, the tribe has spoken. (extinguishes torch) Well, as Jimmy predicted, there was a game-changing move tnnight. Just not the one Jimmy was hoping for. Grab your torches and head back to camp. You'll have a lot to think about on the way. Good night!

(The five remaining members of the Nickelodeon Tribe grab their torches and head back to camp.)

Confessional

Cindy: I don't know how, but Otto must have found out about our plans. I'm not sure why they voted for me instead of Jimmy because it was his plan all along. Oh well, that's Survivor. I hope Jimmy can take out Otto and win it all.

Tribal Council Vote #4

*Otto (4)- Jimmy, Jimmy^, Cindy, Squidward

Cindy (2)- Reggie, Eliza

Squidward (1)- Otto

^- Jimmy used his advantage to vote twice

*- Votes did not count because Otto played hidden immunity idol

Next Time on Survivor…

1\. What will be the ramifications of Jimmy's failed blindside on Otto?

2\. Can Blossom get Bubbles and Buttercup to forgive each other?

3\. Eddy gets his hidden immunity idol…or does he?


	6. Episode 5: Days 13 to 15

Nickelodeon vs. Cartoon Network Survivor

Episode 5

Timmy: Last episode, the whole dynamic of the game changed dramatically. It all started when the Nickelodeon Tribe claimed their first reward challenge victory in a hotly contested raft race. As a result, Eddy became the first member of the Cartoon Network Tribe to be sent to Exile Island. When he arrived, Eddy picked "advantage", and got a clue to the location of a hidden immunity idol hidden near his camp.

This could be the edge the Eds need to gain control of an increasingly divided Cartoon Network Tribe. Dee-Dee is left without any allies from her show after her brother Dexter was voted off two episodes ago. Meanwhile, Blossom was caught in the middle of a heated argument between Bubbles and Buttercup.

At the Nickelodeon Tribe, Jimmy Neutron seemed to be all set to get rid of Otto Rocket, with both his double vote advantage and his agreement with Squidward. For that reason, Jimmy actually didn't mind losing the immunity challenge to Cartoon Network, as he was primed to gain control of the tribe if Otto was voted off.

However, Otto somehow caught wind of Jimmy's master plan, and ended up playing his hidden immunity idol. It proved to be a wise move, as Otto got 4 of the 7 votes. Since those votes did not count, Cindy Vortex, Jimmy's fellow Retroville resident, was sent home with two votes.

Twelve castaways remain, and we are closing in on the merger. What will be the fallout from the last tribal council? Can Eddy find the hidden immunity idol? Who will be voted off next? It's time to stop asking questions, and start getting answers.

Nickelodeon Tribe: Day 13

_Jimmy: I'm at a loss right now. It's bad enough that Operation Oust Otto completely unraveled, but losing Cindy added insult to injury. Deep down, I was hoping we would be the final two so that we could relive the time we were stranded on an island all to ourselves. Clearly, Otto is now the one in charge of this tribe. I have no idea how he found out about my plan._

_Otto: Dude! I am so lucky to still be here. Up until just before tribal council, I was clueless about Jimmy's plan, but Reggie was really adamant that he was up to something. When Eliza told us about his double vote advantage, that confirmed it. I played dumb at tribal to bait Jimmy into using the advantage. _

(Otto, Reggie and Eliza are out in the ocean surfing. Otto and Eliza are sharing his surfboard.)

Otto: Reg, I'm sorry I didn't believe you sooner about Jimmy.

Reggie: It's all good Rocket Boy. I'm just glad you're still here, and thank you Eliza for finding Jimmy's advantage.

Otto: Oh Yeah! Eliza, I could seriously kiss you right now for that.

(An awkward silence hovers over the surf session. Otto face grows red with embarrassment.)

Otto: Oh, uh….I mean, it's a figure of speech and…

(Eliza interrupts his ramblings by kissing him on the lips.)

Reggie: So….I'm going to go catch this wave.

(Reggie paddles out towards an incoming wave. The three of them paddle back to shore shortly thereafter. Meanwhile, Jimmy confronts Squidward in his usual spot on the beach chair.)

Squidward: (sighs) What do you want now?

Jimmy: I was just making sure you didn't forget our little deal.

Squidward: (takes off sunglasses and sits up) What deal?! Your so-called bullet-proof plan failed miserably. I don't owe you anything.

Jimmy: Well, you'd better rethink that because Eliza, Otto and Reggie are probably going to vote you off next. We have no choice but to team up, or we could both miss the merger.

Squidward: (annoyed) Can I go back to my tanning please?

Jimmy: (angry) Fine, but don't come crying to me when you get melanoma! (storms away)

Squidward: What the hell is melanoma? (shrugs shoulders and resumes his tanning.)

Cartoon Network Tribe: Day 13

_Double D: Eddy got Ed and I up unusually early this morning. At first, it seemed quite bizarre for Eddy to be up at this ungodly hour, but then he mentioned his clue to a hidden immunity idol. If we obtain that idol, then we can swing the momentum of this game._

_Ed: (holds up a pickle) Pickle? _

(Shot of the three Eds walking along the beach. They find a large coral reef just offshore. They run towards it and start looking.)

Double D: What did the clue say again Eddy?

Eddy: (takes out clue and reads it) "Look for a rock that doesn't belong." (looks up to see a huge pile of rocks by the reef.) Aw man, this is going to take forever.

Ed: Hey! This ugly guy keeps staring at me. (Double D walks over to see Ed staring at his face in a black, glassy rock.)

Double D: That's your reflection Ed. (Double D's ears perk up.) Wait a minute! This rock is metamorphic whereas all the other ones are igneous. This must be it gentlemen! (Eddy races over and pushes Ed and Double D out of the way.) Overwhelming excitement is no excuse for rudeness, Eddy.

Eddy: (rubbing his palms) Okay, come to Papa!

(Eddy lifts up the rock to find…nothing.)

Ed: Way to go Eddy! You found Wonder Woman's invisible medallion!

(In a fit of rage, Eddy punches Ed square in the nose.)

Eddy: What the fuck! Where is my hidden immunity idol?

Double D: Well, it is feasible that the producers provided a false clue.

Eddy: No, no, no! They wouldn't do that. Someone else must have beaten us to it.

Double D: You're the only one with a clue though Eddy. Who could have possibly found the idol before us?

_The previous day…_

(Dee-Dee is skipping down the beach.)

Dee-Dee: Lalalalalala! Ohhhhhhh! (spots the shiny black rock) What a cool looking rock! I bet Dexter would like this. (picks up the rock and sees a small brown bag underneath it.) What's this thing?

(Dee-Dee opens the bag to reveal a medallion with a banana on it.)

Dee-Dee: Oh…my…gosh. (Pauses) It's a cute little charm necklace! (Puts medallion around neck and skips away back to camp.)

_Back to the present…_

Eddy: (still angry) It was probably one of those sniveling little Powerpuff Girls. I bet it was your girlfriend Double D.

Double D: (slightly agitated) How many times must I elaborate that the relationship between Bubbles and I is purely of a platonic nature?

Eddy: Whatever, let's just go back to camp. If someone took the idol, it'll probably be there.

Ed: Hang on there Eddy! I think I have this guy beat in a staring contest.

(Ed is staring at himself in the black shiny rock. Eddy drags him away as they walk back to camp. Meanwhile, back at camp, Blossom is in the shelter. She looks at Buttercup swimming and then over to Bubbles gathering plants.)

_Blossom: Bubbles and Buttercup haven't said a word to each other since their argument two days ago. I need to get them to forgive each other and soon. The Eds have been gone awhile, so I think they're up to something big. _

(Blossom walks over to Bubbles first.)

Blossom: Do you mind if I help?

(Bubbles stares angrily, but then softens her expression when she realizes it is Blossom.)

Bubbles: Of course you can.

Blossom: Remember when we first got here and we said the three of us should stick together?

Bubbles: Yeah, but Buttercup is being so mean Blossom. She's bringing everyone's morale down, and I think we should vote her off.

(A short while later, Blossom has a similar conversation with Buttercup.)

Blossom: Can you at least consider apologizing to Bubbles?

Buttercup: Apologize for what? I didn't do anything wrong. I was just playing the game. In fact, I think we should just go ahead and vote Bubbles out now because she's too soft to play Survivor.

Blossom: Soft?! I..uh….ughhh! (Blossom stomps back to camp.)

Day 13: Reward Challenge

(The camera zooms in on a series of three platforms in the water. The middle platform has two piles of small buoys—one orange and one white. The last platform has a basket floating about twelve feet away from it. The Cartoon Network Tribe is standing on the first platform with Timmy when the Nickelodeon Tribe arrives by motorboat.)

Timmy: Cartoon Network, here is your first look at the brand new Nickelodeon Tribe, as Cindy Vortex was voted off in an eventful tribal council. (Nickelodeon Tribe stands on their side of the platform.) For today's reward challenge, you will be swimming one at a time to the platform ahead, where you will untie one of the five small buoys corresponding to your team color. You will then take that buoy over to the third platform and ring that bell. Once you ring the bell, the next member of your tribe may leave the platform and swim out to retrieve the next buoy. This will continue until you have all five of your buoys. Then, one member from each tribe will have to shoot the buoys into the basket while two tribe members are in the water to retrieve the buoys if you miss. First tribe to put all five buoys in their basket wins reward. Do you want to know what you're playing for? (Castaways nod) The winning tribe gets a map to help them find a nearby spring of freshwater. That should definitely help boost your dwindling water supplies. Before we start, Cartoon Network Tribe, I need you to sit two for this challenge. (Double D and Blossom stand beside Timmy.) Double D and Blossom are sitting out. The rest of you, Survivors ready…GO!

[Eddy dives into the water first for the Cartoon Network Tribe while Otto plunges in for the Nickelodeon Tribe. With all his experience in aquatic sports, Otto gets out ahead quickly, retrieves his buoy and rings his bell first. Reggie dives into the water, and she too is proficient at swimming. By the time Eddy rings the bell Cartoon Network, Reggie has already rang the bell for Nickelodeon. Jimmy is third in the water for Nickelodeon, followed by Ed, Cartoon Network's second swimmer. Ed passes Jimmy and rings the bell, allowing Dee-Dee to dive in for Cartoon Network. Jimmy beats Dee-Dee to the last platform, but Dee-Dee rings her bell just a couple of minutes later, so the gap has narrowed. Eliza is fourth in the water for Nickelodeon, and despite her nature experience, she is not the best swimmer. Buttercup winds up passing her to give Cartoon Network the lead. Buttercup rings the bell, followed a few minutes later by Eliza. Bubbles and Squidward are the last in the water for Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon respectively. Being a sea creature, Squidward is obviously accustomed to the water, and he swims ahead. Squidward rings the bell for Nickelodeon, and Bubbles rings for Cartoon Network a few moments later.]

Timmy: Alright, both teams may start shooting!

[Otto is the shooter for Nickelodeon, and Eddy is his counterpart on the Cartoon Network Tribe. Otto and Eddy both miss their first shot, but then Eddy makes his next two to pull ahead. Otto doesn't give up though, as he makes two of his own to even it up. Both Otto and Eddy take a while to make their third, and they remain neck-and neck through their fourth buoy. With the next made shot deciding the challenge, Otto and Eddy put up their shots at about the same time. Otto's shot goes in and out, while Eddy's buoy falls through, winning the challenge for Cartoon Network. Eddy leaps into Ed's arms in celebration while Otto stares at his basket in stunned disbelief.]

Timmy: Congratulations, Cartoon Network Tribe! You are now 4-1 in reward challenges. (hands piece of paper to Eddy) Here's the map to the spring. Enjoy your supply of fresh water. But before you go, which member of the Nickelodeon Tribe is heading to Exile?

Jimmy: Pick me!

Otto: No, pick me!

(Cartoon Network Tribe huddles up to reach a decision.)

Eddy: Just for that, we're not sending either of you. We're sending the purple-haired girl.

Otto: (fists clenched with anger) Her…name…is…Reggie! I swear the next time you forget one of our names, I'm going to punch you right in the face.

Eddy: (also getting angry) Oh yeah! You don't have the nerve!

(Timmy steps in between the two tribes.)

Timmy: I wish you two would just chill.

(Cosmo makes a swift breeze appear with his magic wand.)

Timmy: Not exactly what I had in mind, but okay. Reggie, here is your map to Exile. (hands Exile map to Reggie.) The rest of you may swim back to shore.

Otto: How did it get so cold all of a sudden? (The two tribes swim back to shore and return to camp.)

_Double D: Oh dear. We're not even at the merger yet, and Eddy and Otto are already butting heads. I fear those two will fight each other for power once we become one unified tribe._

Exile Island: Day 13

(The sun is about to set as Reggie arrives at Exile Island. Without hesitation, she opens the "advantage" jar on the stone table. She takes out the paper and reads it.)

Reggie: "If you're looking to avoid tribal council, then you might find this very helpful. Give this to Timmy before immunity, and you will be given a great opportunity."

_Reggie: I was hoping for a clue to another hidden immunity idol, but this could still come in handy. I'm not sure if I want to play it now, or save it until after the merger. _

(Reggie starts putting a fire together as the last rays of sunlight fade away along the Caribbean Sea.)

Nickelodeon Tribe: Day 14

(Otto and Eliza are holding hands as they walk along the beach. Suddenly, a monkey emerges from the trees, scaring Otto.)

Otto: Whoa!

Eliza: No, it's okay. He's friendly.

(Eliza approaches the monkey, and uses her ability to talk to animals.)

Eliza: (whispering) He's fine. He's with me.

(The monkey goes back up his tree and returns with two bananas, one each for Otto and Eliza.)

Otto: Wow, that's rad! You really have a way with animals Eliza. (chuckles) It's almost as if you can talk to them or something.

(Eliza gets a little nervous, but then plays it cool.)

Eliza: Ha! Come on, that's ridiculous!

Cartoon Network Tribe: Day 14

(The Eds are relaxing in their freshwater spring that they found as a result of the tribe's reward challenge win. Ed is at the top of a waterfall getting ready to dive down.)

Ed: I'm Batman! (Ed dives into the freshwater spring.)

Eddy: (laughing) Yeah, you wish lumpy!

(Ed emerges from the water.)

Ed: Now, I am a swamp monster from the briney deep!

(The Eds are so busy goofing off that they don't see Dee-Dee approach.)

Dee-Dee: Cooolll! Pool Party! Let me take off my charm necklace first.

(Dee-Dee takes off the hidden immunity idol she is wearing around her neck and sets it down on a nearby rock. Eddy, realizing what it is, sneaks over to grab it, but Dee-Dee catches him in the act.)

Dee-Dee: Hey! Get away from my charm necklace!

Eddy: It's not your charm necklace, it's my hidden immunity idol!

Dee-Dee: No silly, it's a charm necklace to keep ghosts away, so there.

Eddy: You better… (Eddy pauses, and then grins from ear to ear.) Actually, you're right. It's your charm necklace. We'll just leave you alone for a while. Come on, boys.

(Ed and Double D follow Eddy back to camp.)

Double D: Eddy, what is the rationale behind our abrupt departure from the spring?

Eddy: Don't you get it sockhead? She has no idea she has a hidden immunity idol. As long as she doesn't find out what that is, she's a total non-threat.

Double D: Brilliant strategy Eddy!

Ed: Eddy is the man with the plan!

Eddy: Let's go back to camp. I'm starving.

Ed: End of scene and fade to black.

(What Ed just said.)

Day 15: Immunity Challenge

(The camera zooms in on a clearing in the woods with a tent and a line in the sand. Underneath the tent are two stretchers on a table. Timmy stands underneath the tent as the tribes arrive.)

Timmy: Here comes Reggie, returning from Exile Island.

(Reggie rejoins the Nickelodeon Tribe and gets a high-five from Otto.)

_Reggie: After much thinking, I've decided to hang on to my immunity challenge advantage for a while. The merger is right around the corner, and I need to start thinking about my individual game._

Timmy: For today's immunity challenge, one tribe member will be sent out into the woods and pretend to be injured. The rest of you will have to take a stretcher and retrieve your "injured" tribe member. The first tribe to find their injured tribe member, get them on the stretcher and cross the finish line wins immunity. Cartoon Network Tribe, I need the idol back and two people to sit out. It cannot be the same two people as last challenge. (Eddy and Dee-Dee decide to sit out. Eddy hands Timmy the immunity idol.) Next, I need a member from each tribe to volunteer to be the injured person. (Double D and Jimmy step forward.) You two go into the woods.

Jimmy: But it's going to take us forever to get deep in the woods.

Timmy: Yeah. I just wish I had a cool ATV you guys could use.

(Suddenly, an ATV emerges from the woods into the clearing.)

Double D: Huh….what an odd coincidence.

[Double D and Jimmy hop in the ATV and go to their designated spots in the woods. About ten minutes later…]

Timmy: Survivors ready…GO!

[The two tribes race into the woods with their stretchers in tow. Between the three Powerpuff Girls and Ed, the Cartoon Network Tribe has plenty of strength and takes an early lead. The two tribes meander through the trails, but the Cartoon Network Tribe has a tough time locating Double D. This allows the Nickelodeon Tribe to pull out front when they find Jimmy first. Otto and Reggie lift Jimmy onto the stretcher. The Cartoon Network Tribe finds Double D a few moments later and lifts him up into the stretcher. The two tribes are neck-and-neck as they head back through the woods. Jimmy is much lighter than Double D, which allows the Nickelodeon Tribe to go a little bit faster. That proves to be the difference as the Nickelodeon Tribe narrowly defeats Cartoon Network in a race to the line.]

Timmy: For just the second time, the Nickelodeon Tribe wins immunity. (Timmy hands the immunity idol to Otto.] Cartoon Network Tribe, I'll see you tonight at tribal council.

(The two tribes head back to their respective camps, one with a very big decision to make.)

Cartoon Network Tribe: Day 15

_Blossom: This is a huge decision tonight. Do we stick with the Ed/Powerpuff coalition and vote off Dee-Dee, or do we get rid of the Eds? Which Ed should we get rid of first? For either plan to work, I need Bubbles and Buttercup to agree with it._

(The Powerpuff Girls are hanging out at the freshwater spring.)

Blossom: So, we've agreed. We're voting for an Ed, but which one?

Bubbles: I think Eddy should go. He's the leader of the Eds, and he's kind of mean.

Buttercup: No way! Eddy is a valuable member of the tribe. We should get rid of Double D. He keeps sitting out challenges, and when he doesn't sit out, he screws it up. He was probably the main reason we lost today. Also, Bubbles' affection for him is tearing us apart.

Bubbles: Shut up Buttercup! Double D is smart, kind, and he is trying his hardest in the challenges.

Buttercup: Do you see what I mean, Blossom?

(Blossom rolls her eyes and sighs. Scene cuts to the three Eds at the shelter.)

Eddy: We're getting rid of Dee-Dee, right?

Double D: If I might make a suggestion, we should go after one of the Powerpuff Girls instead. All three of them are great at physical challenges, so they'll be threats when the tribes merge. Dee-Dee doesn't have any allies, so she should be easy to eliminate after the merger.

Eddy: Good thinking Double D! Well, you're allied with Bubbles, so it's either Blossom or Buttercup.

Double D: Buttercup comes across as an aggressive agitator, but Blossom appears to be the leader of the trio.

Eddy: What do you think, lumpy?

Ed: I sure do like chickens Eddy.

(Eddy rolls his eyes and sighs.)

Day 15: Tribal Council

(The Cartoon Network Tribe walks into the hut single-file. Timmy is already there waiting for him.)

Blossom: You sure did get here fast from Jamaica.

Timmy: Uh…yeah….I took a charter flight. Anyway, let's talk about the upcoming vote. Double D, what are the tribe dynamics right now?

Double D: According to my observations, it appears to be dead even right down the middle. Therefore, tonight's vote should be very consequential.

Timmy: Blossom, do you feel that you, Bubbles, and Buttercup are on the same page right now?

Blossom: I don't know Timmy, but I guess we're about to find out.

Timmy: Well, it is time to vote. Eddy, lead us off.

[Eddy walks up to the voting booth and writes down the name BUTTERCUP.]

Eddy: I know Blossom is the leader, but there's something about Buttercup that makes her look like a threat.

[Shots of Double D and Ed voting. Buttercup walks into the voting booth, and reveals her vote to be for DOUBLE D.]

Buttercup: He just seems to be out of his element out here.

[Shots of Blossom and Bubbles voting. Dee-Dee votes for EDDY.]

Dee-Dee: He tried to take my charm necklace.

[Dee-Dee puts her vote in the bucket and returns to her seat.]

Timmy: Alright, I will tally the votes. (Timmy leaves and then returns with the bucket.) If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, now is the time to play it. (Eddy peaks over at Dee-Dee, who does nothing.)

Timmy: You know the drill, so let's count the votes. [takes out first vote] First vote is for…Eddy. Second vote…Buttercup. Third Vote…Double D. That's one each for Eddy, Double D and Buttercup. Next vote is for …Double D. (Double D gets noticeably anxious.) Fifth vote…Buttercup. Two each for Double D and Buttercup. Sixth vote…Buttercup, with one vote left. [pulls out last vote] The fifth person voted out is….Buttercup. Bring me your torch.

(Unpleasantly surprised, Buttercup grabs her torch and walks over to Timmy. Blossom looks bewildered.)

Blossom: (whispering to Bubbles) Did you vote for Buttercup?

Timmy: Buttercup, the tribe has spoken. (extinguishes torch) You have to go. (Buttercup leaves tribal council) You all expected a close vote, and that is exactly what we got. Grab your torches and head back to camp. Goodnight!

(The six remaining Cartoon Network tribe members exit the hut.)

Confessional

Buttercup: Bubbles probably voted for me. It's my own fault too. Looking back, I focused too much on challenges and didn't play the game well socially. I'm still rooting for Bubbles or Blossom to go all the way.

Tribal Council Vote #5

Candidate (# of votes)

Buttercup (4)- Ed, Double D, Eddy, Bubbles

Double D (2)- Blossom, Buttercup

Eddy (1)- Dee-Dee

Next Time on Survivor…

1\. Squidward's laziness starts to aggravate the rest of the Nickelodeon Tribe.

2\. A mega-alliance forms, with members from both tribes.

3\. Who will be the last person voted off before the merger?


	7. Episode 6: Days 16 to 18

Nickelodeon vs. Cartoon Network Survivor

Episode 6

Timmy: The last few days saw some interesting developments in both tribes. Over at the Nickelodeon camp, Oswald "Otto" Rocket and Eliza Thornberry took their relationship to the next level by sharing a kiss while out surfing. Meanwhile, Otto's sister Reggie spent some alone time at Exile Island following Nickelodeon's reward challenge loss. Once there, she received a secret immunity challenge advantage, which she has since decided to hold onto until after the upcoming merger. Is this a wise move, or will it come back to haunt her?

Over at the Cartoon Network tribe, Eddy thought for sure he had a hidden immunity idol, but it wasn't there. He later found out that the idol was taken by Dee-Dee; however, she does not realize that it's a hidden immunity idol.

After the Cartoon Network Tribe lost the immunity challenge, the fighting between Bubbles and Buttercup came to a head at tribal council. Buttercup's over aggressive play and unwillingness to apologize to Bubbles would cost her a shot at one million dollars. Her fellow castaways voted her off by a vote of 4-2-1 , with Bubbles voting against her sister. It was a huge victory for the Eds, who eliminated a big threat and now have control of the tribe.

With the merger imminent, things are only going to get crazier. So let's watch…

Cartoon Network Tribe: Day 16

_Bubbles: I feel awful voting off my sister, but it was the right decision. Buttercup was bringing the whole tribe down. Not only that, but now I'm friends with pretty much everyone in the tribe. _

_Blossom: I did my best to keep the three of us together, but it didn't work. Buttercup really has no one to blame but herself for getting voted off. If she had just apologized to Bubbles once, she would probably still be here. _

(Bubbles wakes up in the shelter to see Blossom sitting down by the beach, looking out at the sea. Bubbles leaves the shelter and approaches Blossom.)

Bubbles: (crying) I hope you don't hate me for what happened last night.

(Blossom turned around and grinned at Bubbles.)

Blossom: Are you kidding me? Of course I'm not mad. Buttercup had every opportunity to apologize to you, and she didn't. Besides, now you have an in with the Eds, so…

Bubbles: (interrupting Blossom) Can we not talk about alliances and voting right now?

Blossom: Sure thing. Let's go check the tree-mail for today's reward challenge.

(Over at the freshwater spring, the Eds are rejoicing following a successful tribal council.)

Eddy: Boys, last night could not have gone any better. With Bubbles on our side, we control this tribe.

Double D: I hate to be the buzzkill gentlemen, but I must point out that we have only one tribal council left before the two tribes become one.

Eddy: Quit being a wet blanket, sockhead!

Ed: I wet my blanket last night Eddy!

(Double D and Eddy both give Ed an odd and confused look.)

Eddy: Well, think of this way Double D. With Bubbles and the three of us, we only need to convince two people from Nickelodeon to have a majority in the new tribe.

Double D: That does seem like a very promising scenario, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. We have to make the merger first.

Eddy: Don't sweat it Double D! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go do a…

Ed: CANNONBALL! (Ed leaps from the top of the waterfall into the bottom of the spring, splashing water all over Eddy and Double D.)

Eddy: (glaring at Ed) Yeah….that.

Nickelodeon Tribe: Day 16

(Otto and Reggie wake up later than usual, and glance over to see Squidward at the same place he's been at most of the game—in his beach chair.)

_Reggie: Squidward has been coasting by on minimal effort this whole time. He's definitely the next in line to go in my book._

_Jimmy: I've tried over and over again to get Squidward to actively side with me, but he just keeps lounging there. It's gotten to the point that I might actually side with Otto to get rid of Squidward._

(Reggie walks over to Squidward by his chair.)

Reggie: Hey, is there any chance one of us can use the chair for a bit?

Squidward: Oh….well, uh….you see, there's a rule that this chair is privately reserved for the person who requested it, which is me. So, I'd really love to, but no.

(Reggie walks away in a huff.)

Day 16: Reward Challenge

(The camera zooms in on a long, rectangular pit of mud, with a start line at the beginning, and a finish line at the top of a steep hill. Obstacles, such as hay bales and wooden fences, line the course. Timmy is standing by at the start line.)

Timmy: Come on over, guys! (Nickelodeon Tribe arrives at the challenge, followed by the Cartoon Network Tribe.) Nickelodeon Tribe, here is your first glimpse at the new Cartoon Network Tribe, as Buttercup was voted off last night. (A lot of shocked looks from the Nickelodeon Tribe.)

Otto: (whispers to Eliza) I thought they'd get rid of Dee-Dee for sure.

Eliza: (whispers back) It looks like you owe me five bucks. (Eliza and Otto both giggle.)

Timmy: As you've probably already guessed, you'll be getting really dirty for today's reward challenge. You must work together as a team to navigate this obstacle course. In addition to the obstacles, there will be other people in your way as well, people you are very familiar with.

(Six figures emerge from the nearby palm trees. They are six archrivals of the castaways. From Nickelodeon, there's Lars Rodriguez of Rocket Power, Plankton from Spongebob Squarepants in a robot suit, and Professor Calamitious from Jimmy Neutron. From Cartoon Network, there's Kevin from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy, Mandark from Dexter's Laboratory, and Mojo Jojo from the Powerpuff Girls.)

Otto: Hey! What the hell are they doing here?

Kevin: I was about to ask the same thing to those three dorks. (Points to the Eds)

Mandark: Wait, where's Dexter?

Blossom: We voted him off already.

Mandark: Oh…so I have vanquished him! (evil laugh) That was easy.

Timmy: That's right. In addition to the mud and obstacles, these guys—three for each tribe—will be standing in your way. The team that gets all of their tribe members to the finish line in the fastest time wins reward. Do you want to know what you're playing for? (Tribe members nod.) The winning tribe gets a private shower and spa session to clean up and pamper up before the second half of the game. (A lot of excitement from the tribe members.) Cartoon Network, I need one tribe member to sit out to even up the numbers.

(Without hesitation, Double D stands by Timmy.)

Timmy: Alright, Double D once again is sitting out for the Cartoon Network Tribe. Nickelodeon Tribe, since you won the previous challenge, you get to choose whether to go first or second.

(The Nickelodeon Tribe members don't take long to reach a decision.)

Otto: We're going second Timmy.

Timmy: Okay, that means Cartoon Network Tribe, get on the line. (Blossom, Bubbles, Ed, Eddy and Dee-Dee get on the line.) Survivors Ready…GO!

[Eddy hops on Ed's back as the Cartoon Network Tribe sprints into the mud pit. Ed and Eddy make great progress until Kevin emerges from behind an obstacle to trip them. Meanwhile, Mojo Jojo is firing lasers at Blossom and Bubbles. Dee-Dee, however, has little trouble with Mandark, and is the first Cartoon Network tribe member out of the mud pit. Ed is able to get away from Kevin and leap the obstacles to join Dee-Dee, but Kevin is still pushing around Eddy. Once Blossom and Bubbles vanquish Mojo Jojo, they double back to assist Eddy. They knock down Kevin, grab Eddy, and fly to the top of the hill to join their teammates at the finish Timmy stops the clock.]

Timmy: Alright, I've got 6 minutes, 23 seconds. (Cartoon Network Tribe cheers and congratulates each other on a good effort.)

_Double D: I sure hope our time holds. I am in desperate need of a shower. _

Timmy: Okay Nickelodeon Tribe! If you beat that time, reward is yours. Survivors Ready…GO!

[Unlike Cartoon Network Tribe, Nickelodeon takes a more unified approach, and its seems to work. Lars grabs Otto, but Reggie wrestles him free and Squidward disposes of Lars quickly. Eliza distracts Plankton in his robot suit while Otto, Reggie and Jimmy head for the finish. However, they are stopped by a force field set up by Professor Calamitous. Jimmy responds by using his laser wrist watch to cut down a nearby tree, which hits Calamitous on the head and deactivates the force field. They then head back to help Eliza and Squidward, and cross the finish line as a group a few minutes later. Timmy stops the watch.]

Timmy: Nickelodeon Tribe, your time was….six minutes….and 19 seconds, which means you win reward.

(Otto and Reggie celebrate with their signature handshake while the Cartoon Network Tribe is devastated, especially Double D.)

Timmy: Before you guys leave for your spa session, you need to pick one Cartoon Network Tribe member to go to Exile. Who is it going to be? Remember, Eddy is not eligible.

(Nickelodeon Tribe huddles up, and it takes them a while to reach a consensus.)

Otto: We're going with Double D.

(Double D, who is already devastated by losing the chance to shower, is given the map by Timmy and heads off to Exile. He is heard mumbling the word "shower" over and over again.)

Timmy: Nickelodeon Tribe, enjoy your shower and relaxation. Cartoon Network Tribe, head on back to camp.

Exile Island: Day 16

(Double D arrives at Exile Island, demoralized by the recent turn of events.)

Double D: Shower, Shower, shower…shower, shower, shower…SHOWER!

(Double D lies down underneath the palm tree, not bothering to pick from the "advantage" or "comfort" jar.)

_Double D: It's finally dawned on me how long I've gone without proper hygiene, and how long I've been away from home. I fear if something doesn't change soon, I might reach my breaking point._

(After a while, Double D gets up and walks over to the stone table with the two jars. He opens up the "comfort" jar. He has a big smile on his face after reading the sheet of paper.)

Cartoon Network Tribe: Day 17

_Blossom: My sights have been set on getting Eddy voted off, but now I'm contemplating going after Double D instead. He seems to be a little out of his element out here._

_Eddy: I'm genuinely concerned for Double D. He seems to be cracking right before the merger. Let's face it, he's the real brains of our operations, so without him, we're in big trouble. Fortunately, I have a backup plan in place._

(Ed and Eddy are back at the waterfall and spring near their camp. Ed dives into the spring, and then comes out to spit water at Eddy.)

Ed: I am the blue whale, an endangered species. HUG ME!

Eddy: Not now, monobrow. I got to go use the restroom, by which I mean piss on a tree.

(Eddy walks into the thick dense wood of palm trees. Meanwhile, at camp, Blossom and Bubbles are preparing rice and fish for lunch.)

Blossom: Man, I'm so excited for the merger!

Bubbles: How can you be so sure both of us are making the merger?

Blossom: Well, even if we lose the immunity challenge tomorrow, everyone is voting for either Dee-Dee or Double D, right?

Bubbles: Probably. They're definitely the two weakest players on the tribe, but I'd definitely want to vote Dee-Dee because of my sub-alliance with Double D.

Blossom: (tasting the food) Hang on, I think this needs more salt. (Blossom goes to grab salt from their rations bag, but accidentally goes into Dee-Dee's bag, where she finds the hidden immunity idol.) Whoa! Bubbles, you've got to see this! (takes immunity idol out of bag and shows it to Bubbles)

Bubbles: (gasps) Is that what I think it is?

Blossom: Oh yeah! We'd better put it back before Dee-Dee returns from gathering firewood. (puts hidden immunity idol back in bag)

_Blossom: Discovering Dee-Dee's immunity idol was a huge development, and it's given me an idea. If we lose immunity tomorrow, Bubble and I can convince Dee-Dee to play the idol at tribal while the three of us vote for Double D. That way, we'll break up the three-way Ed alliance. _

Nickelodeon Tribe: Day 17

(Reggie is busy making minor repairs to the shelter following a storm the previous night. She appears flustered.)

_Reggie: The past few days have really stunk on ice. I wanted to go surfing today, but Otto gave my board to his new girlfriend Eliza. Squidward keeps hogging the beach chair, and Jimmy is nowhere to be found. I'm the only one here who is actually doing work around camp._

(Otto and Eliza walk back to camp from the ocean, and put the surfboards by the shelter.)

Eliza: Thanks for letting me borrow your surfboard, Reggie!

Reggie: (sarcastic) Of course! I mean, you asked me so nicely…how could I say no?

(Eliza doesn't see through Reggie's sarcasm, but Otto does and glares at her.)

Eliza: Hey, where is Jimmy?

Reggie: No idea. He disappeared about an hour ago.

Otto: Fine by me. That gives us a chance to talk strategy.

Eliza: What's there to talk about? If we lose tomorrow, we're all voting Squidward.

Reggie: Exactly. Nothing to talk about whatsoever. Now, who wants rice?

(The three of them eat dinner as the sun sets.)

Day 18: Immunity Challenge

(The aerial camera zooms in a small open field in the woods. There are eight bags on top of wooden poles, four orange and four black. Then, on one end there are two wooden tables, one orange and one black. Timmy is standing in front of the two tables when the tribes arrive.)

Timmy: Before we begin, let's bring Double D back from exile.

(Double D rejoins the Cartoon Network Tribe, and is immediately greeted by a smothering bear hug from Ed.)

Ed: DOUBLE D! Ed is happy once more!

Double D: (gasping for breath) That's nice….Ed….but you're…smothering me! (Ed lets him go.)

Timmy: Moving right along to today's immunity challenge, which is half physical and half mental. Four members from each tribe will take turns running out and climbing a wooden pole to grab a bag full of words. Those words are possible answers to four trivia questions about the members of your opposing tribe. Once all four bags have been brought back to your team's table, a fifth member of the tribe will go to work answering those four trivia questions. The first tribe to have all four questions answered correctly wins immunity, and is guaranteed a spot in the newly merged tribe of ten. Loser goes to tribe council, where one person will be voted off and become the first member of the jury. Needless to say, there is a lot on the line in this one, so let's get started. Cartoon Network, I need one of you to sit out, and it cannot be Double D. (Eddy takes a seat on the bench.) Eddy is sitting this out for Cartoon Network. Everyone else, take a moment to strategize and we'll get started.

[Cartoon Network has Double D manning the table while Jimmy is doing the same task for the Nickelodeon Tribe. Meanwhile, Dee-Dee and Eliza are set to run the opening relay leg for their respective tribes.]

Timmy: Okay, for immunity. Survivors ready…GO!

[Dee-Dee and Eliza run up to the first pole and begin climbing. Dee-Dee's greater height gives her a slight advantage, as she reaches out to grab the first bag, falls down the pole, and plops it on the table next to Double D. Eliza is a little ways behind her. Bubbles run the next leg for Cartoon Network, and extends the lead with her superpowers. A few minutes later, Squidward has Nickelodeon's second bag, allowing Reggie to go for the third bag. By the time Reggie reaches the third pole and begins climbing, Ed is on his way down with the third bag for Cartoon Network. Otto begins Nickelodeon's final relay leg just as Blossom reaches the final pole. When Blossom gives Double D the fourth and final bag, he immediately gets to work answering the four questions about the opposing tribe members. Question #1 reads: Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Double D correctly answers Spongebob just as Jimmy gets the final bag for Nickelodeon from Otto. His first question reads: Which Cartoon Network tribe member has a bathtub full of gravy? Jimmy correctly answers Ed. The two boy geniuses go back and forth until they each get to their final question. Jimmy's final question was: which Powerpuff Girl is considered the leader of the group, and he answered Buttercup. Double D's last question was which Nickelodeon Tribe member participated in a pro surfing contest at the age of 11, and he answered Otto. Jimmy finishes a second before Double D.]

Timmy: (Check Jimmy's answers) Jimmy….one of your answer is incorrect!

(Baffled, Jimmy goes back over each question while Timmy checks Double D's responses.)

Timmy: Double D…congratulations, you just won immunity for your tribe!

(Elated, Double D hops up and down and grabs the immunity idol from the center table.)

Double D: Immunity…and a shower! Truly, things are finally coming up Double D!

Eddy: Wait, what shower?

Double D: My apologies, I failed to mention that I picked "comfort" at Exile Island, and now our camp gets a shower. Rest assured, I will not keep it to myself. You're all free to use it whenever necessary.

Bubbles: Aww….thank you Double D!

Eddy: Way to come through sockhead!

(The Cartoon Network tribe returns to camp, elated the whole way. The Nickelodeon Tribe trudges back to camp to begin thinking about tribal council.)

_Blossom: Well, so much for Double D being the weakest link. He really was the tribe's MVP today. _

_Eddy: I'm so glad Double D was able to pull through in that challenge because if he didn't, he would likely be going home._

Nickelodeon Tribe: Day 18

_Jimmy: This might sound strange, but I actually don't mind going to tribal council tonight. I have a plan in place that—if perfectly executed—will put me in a great position in this game. Now, I just need to put the final piece to the puzzle in place._

(Reggie is gathering water at the well when Jimmy approaches her.)

Jimmy: Do you need some help?

Reggie: (scoffs) Where were you yesterday when I needed help with the shelter?

Jimmy: Making a big move in this game.

Reggie: (puts down the water bucket and turns to face Jimmy) What do you mean?

Jimmy: I have an in with the other tribe. Eddy and I met yesterday, and we formed an alliance ahead of the merger.

Reggie: Why are you telling me all this?

Jimmy: Because I think that you're one of the best players in this game, and I want you on my side. I also think that, deep down, you know who should go home tonight, and I have faith you'll make the right decision. Now, about that water…

(Reggie and Jimmy work together to gather water and return to camp.)

_Reggie: Jimmy's presented me with an interesting offer. I'm not necessarily going to take him up on it, but it is something to think about going into tribal council tonight._

_Otto: Squidward is going home! It's a slam dunk._

Day 18: Tribal Council

(The five Nickelodeon Tribe members proceed in with their torches, and see Timmy waiting for them.)

Timmy: Tonight's vote is arguably the biggest one yet. Not only will the person leaving tonight be the last one left out of the merger, but they will also be the first member of the jury (points to the jury stand to his right) that will vote for the winner of this game just 21 days from now. Squidward, many of your fellow tribe members are upset that you don't do enough work around camp. Does that worry you?

Squidward: A little bit, but not too much. I think that most everyone here takes this game way too seriously. I mean, come on, we get to spend over a month at a Caribbean island, free from our jobs and everyday responsibilities! For Neptune's sake, loosen up every once in a while!

Timmy: Otto, where do you think you stand in this game right now?

Otto: I feel very comfortable about my position in this game. I've established myself as one of the top contenders this season, and I've got a nice stable alliance ahead of me going into the merger.

Timmy: Jimmy, what is your strategy at this juncture of the game?

Jimmy: Well Timmy, in my opinion, to be successful at Survivor, you always have to be thinking a couple steps ahead of the competition. The worst feeling you can have in this game is a feeling of comfort.

(Otto looks at Jimmy with suspicion.)

Timmy: Interesting thoughts. It is now time to vote. Jimmy, lead us off.

[Jimmy walks over to the voting booth, and writes down a vote for ELIZA.]

Jimmy: Her outdoor and nature background really makes her a threat, and this is a big blow to Otto's game.

[Jimmy puts his vote in the bucket. Shots of Squidward and Eliza voting. Otto's vote is for SQUIDWARD.]

Otto: I'm worried about Jimmy, but the plan is to get rid of Squidward, and I'm sticking with it.

[Otto puts his vote in the bucket. Reggie is the last to vote, and she takes awhile with her decision before writing down a name and putting it in the bucket.]

Timmy: I will now tally the votes. [Timmy leaves and returns a minute later with the bucket.] If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so. (No one has an idol, so no one moves.) Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted off will have to leave tribal council immediately. I will read the votes.

(Timmy pulls the first vote out of the bucket.)

Timmy: First vote…Squidward. (Squidward's face doesn't change a bit.) Next vote…is for Eliza. One vote each for Eliza and Squidward. Third vote…Squidward. Fourth vote…Eliza. That's two votes Squidward, two votes Eliza, with one vote left. (Pull out last vote and reads it) The sixth person voted out of Survivor Nickelodeon vs. Cartoon Network is….Eliza! Bring me your torch.

(Otto instantly recognizes Reggie's handwriting on the final vote, and looks angrily at his sister. He shares a goodbye kiss with Eliza before she brings her torch over to Timmy.)

Timmy: Eliza Thornberry, the tribe has spoken. (snuffs out Eliza's torch.) You have to go now. (Eliza leaves the tribal council area) Wow! So, the first half of this game ends with a shocking blindside! Clearly, business is about to pick up! Grab your torches and head back to camp. I'll see you all in the morning to get started on the merger.

(The four remaining members of the soon-to-be-defunct Nickelodeon Tribe grab their torches and head back to camp. Otto and Reggie are on opposite ends of the line, and don't say a word to each other the whole walk back.)

Confessional

Eliza: I've got to hand it to Jimmy. He orchestrated a fantastic blindside. That's what happens when you get too comfortable while playing Survivor. Even though I didn't make it as far in this game as I hoped, I had a great time and made some lifelong friends that I will miss, especially Otto. I look forward to being part of the jury, and seeing close up how this game unfolds. It should be…wild! (giggles) Get it? Because the name of my show is the Wild Thornberrys (laughs) Okay, I'm going now.

Tribal Council Vote #6

Candidate (# of votes)

Eliza (3)- Reggie, Jimmy, Squidward

Squidward (2)- Otto, Eliza

Next Time on Survivor…

1\. Two tribes become one as the merger goes down.

2\. Otto and Reggie confront each other following Eliza's departure from the game.

3\. The stress of the game is starting to get to Bubbles. How will she react?


	8. Episode 7: Days 19 to 21 (MERGER)

**Author's Note: Good news everyone! I finally got over my two months long case of writer's block. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter in, but things have been really busy for me. it's going to get even busier come January, so I'm going to make every effort to have this season done by then! Enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review. **

**Sincerely, southspringfield2822**

* * *

Nickelodeon vs. Cartoon Network Survivor

Episode 7

Timmy: The last few days here in the Caribbean have been crazy. At the Cartoon Network camp, Blossom and Bubbles were reeling from the loss of their sister Buttercup, and were looking to make a move to regain the numbers, targeting either Dee-Dee or Double D. While discussing strategy, they accidentally stumbled upon Dee-Dee's hidden immunity idol; however, Dee-Dee remains unaware of the idol's true value.

After getting sent to Exile Island, it looked as if Double D was down for the count. However, after choosing comfort over advantage, Double D's game and mindset began to turn. Double D's comeback culminated at the immunity challenge when he came up big for Cartoon Network in answering four questions about Nickelodeon Tribe members correctly. With the win, Cartoon Network clinched the majority in the brand new merged tribe, and sent Nickelodeon to a familiar place: tribal council.

In recent days, it looked as if Squidward was next in line to go home from the Nickelodeon Tribe. That all changed when Jimmy approached Reggie, and revealed to her that he has formed an alliance with Eddy of Cartoon Network. Jimmy offered Reggie membership in the alliance on the condition that she vote off Eliza, a genuine threat in the game and her brother Otto's girlfriend. At tribal council, much to Otto's shock and disapproval, Reggie swung to Jimmy's side, and Eliza Thornberry was sent home by a 3-2 vote.

Now, with ten castaways left in the game, we have reached a critical point: the merger. This episode, two tribes become one, and the game really kicks into high gear. So, what are we waiting for? Let's see what happens.

Nickelodeon Tribe: Night 18

(You can cut the tension with a knife as the Nickelodeon Tribe returns from tribal council. Immediately after throwing his unlit torch to the ground, Otto confronts his sister Reggie about the vote.)

Otto: What is your damn problem Reggie? How could you vote off Eliza like that?! We made a deal before we left Ocean Shores!

Reggie: Our deal was that we wouldn't vote for each other, and I didn't vote for you Rocketboy! I voted for Eliza!

Otto: But why Reg?

Reggie: You were too blinded by a little crush to see that she was a big threat in this game.

Otto: Well, you know what? I'm seriously considering breaking our deal!

Reggie: GO AHEAD! Break it and see if I care!

(Otto stomps off down the beach in enraged. Reggie lays down in the shelter next to Jimmy.)

Jimmy: I know that was rough, but you made the right decision. Eliza was a threat, and we can take out Squidward whenever. Not to mention, we have a solid alliance lined up when the tribes merge.

Reggie: Who all is in this alliance anyway?

Jimmy: Right now, it's you, me, and the three Eds. We already have half the tribe, so we only need to convince one more to join us. Then, we pick off the leftovers one by one.

Reggie: We'll figure that out after the merger. Who is representing us at the merger summit?

Jimmy: If it's all right with you, I'd like to nominate myself.

Reggie: Hold on, you form the alliance and head our merger talks? Let me go, and you try to talk Squidward into joining our alliance. Who knows? Maybe my brother will even come around to the idea.

Jimmy: I wouldn't bet on it. Otto and Eddy have hated each other pretty much since day 1. We'd have a better shot at persuading Squidward, even if he seems to have no interest in tribal politics. I'll talk with him, and you go to the merger summit.

Reggie: Deal. (Jimmy and Reggie shake hands and then lay down to get some rest.)

_Reggie: Even though I'm still totally mad at him, I am worried about Otto. He's kind of all alone in this game now, and could be on the chopping block to go home next. The other members of my alliance might vote him off, but I'm sticking to the deal we made in Ocean Shores._

Cartoon Network Tribe: Day 19

(Double D wipes himself off with a towel after an early morning shower, grinning from ear to ear the whole way.)

_Double D: Oh my, what a difference 24 hours makes! I went from the depths of depression to the pure euphoric sensation of winning immunity for my tribe. I am rejuvenated, and I am ready to win this game! _

(Double D joins the rest of the tribe by the campfire.)

Eddy: It's about time sockhead. We're trying to figure out who will represent us at this merger summit thing.

Double D: I would be more than happy to throw my hat in the ring.

Bubbles: What about Blossom?

Eddy: (turns to Dee-Dee and gives her an agitated look) What about her?

Bubbles: I think she would be a good leader.

Dee-Dee: Let's just vote for it like it's a tribal council.

Eddy: (groans) Fine. If you want Double D to go to the merger summit, raise your hands.

(Eddy and Double D are the only ones that raise their hands. Eddy looks over at Ed.)

Eddy: What's the hold-up, lumpy?

Ed: I don't want Double D to leave again Eddy. (grabs Double D in a giant bear hug) He just got back from Exile.

(Double D, grossed out by Ed's stench, desperately breaks free of the bear hug.)

Double D: You know Ed, we now have the facilities necessary for proper hygiene. (sighs) Oh, whom am I kidding? You don't even shower back home at the cul-de-sac.

Bubbles: Okie-dokie. Blossom it is.

(As if on cue, a speedboat comes roaring down the ocean and stops right in front of the Cartoon Network camp. It's Timmy, with the Nickelodeon Tribe representative Reggie.)

Timmy: Cartoon Network, I need one of you to join us for the merger summit.

(Blossom walks down to the shore and hops in the speedboat with Timmy and Reggie. They speed off down the ocean.)

Day 19: Merger Summit

Blossom: How long is this trip going to take?

Timmy: Oh, I think we'll get there sooner than you think.

(Blossom and Reggie look at Timmy with raised eyebrows. Then, Cosmo and Wanda appear from behind and cast a sleeping spell on both castaways. Blossom and Reggie fall fast asleep, and the next thing they know, they're in front of a five-star Ritz Carlton hotel in Jamaica.)

Reggie: (yawning and rubbing her eyes) Dude, that really was a quick trip.

Blossom: Yeah, almost too quick…

Timmy: (nervous laughter) Come on, don't worry about it. Go ahead and take an hour or two to clean up and get some food. We'll meet in the lobby to discuss the terms of the merger.

(Blossom and Reggie check into their luxurious hotel rooms for the night, and then grab a dinner at the hotel restaurant.)

_Blossom: It feels amazing to get my first shower and warm meal in almost three weeks. I really needed this._

(After a while, Blossom and Reggie sit down to discuss the terms of the merger.)

Reggie: Okay, so first things first: we need a tribe name.

Blossom: It should be something to do with the Caribbean—like the Pirate tribe.

Reggie: Nah. What if we named ourselves after a famous pirate though, like Blackbeard?

Blossom: Blackbeard Tribe. I like the ring to that. Let's do it.

Reggie: Okay, next up is our tribe color. It can't be orange or black.

Blossom: What about yellow like a banana?

Reggie: Excellent. Then, we need to decide which camp we want to use.

Blossom: Ours has showers and a freshwater spring.

Reggie: (perplexed) When did you guys get showers?

Blossom; Double D picked the comfort jar at Exile.

Reggie: Well, good for him. So, we'll go to your camp. Finally we need to pick one item to bring along from the Nickelodeon tribe camp. (thinks for a minute) This is a tough choice, but I'll go with the hunting and fishing gear since it's more important for our survival. Although, Squidward is going to be pissed about losing the beach chair and umbrella. He spends all of his time in there.

Blossom: I'll be sure not to expect any help from him around camp then.

Reggie: Oh dude, Squidward is so lazy. Even if he makes it to the final two, he won't get any votes to win the game.

Blossom: Wait, this is good. Now that we know what the new tribe looks like, we should talk strategy.

(Reggie panics and lets out a fake yawn.)

Reggie: Actually, I'm kind of bushed. I'm going to hit the hay.

Blossom: (Puzzled) Well, if you insist…

(Blossom and Reggie head to their respective hotel rooms to get some sleep.)

_Blossom: Reggie wanted to get out of there awfully quick. She must have something big cooking up._

_Reggie: Blossom seems nice enough, but we're kind of on opposite sides of the game right now. I didn't want to accidentally reveal my new alliance or my immunity challenge advantage._

Day 20: Merger

(The speedboat carrying Timmy, Reggie and Blossom stops in front of the Nickelodeon Tribe campsite. Reggie steps out and wakes Otto, Jimmy and Squidward.)

Reggie: We're moving to the Cartoon Network campsite. Bring only your personal belongings and the hunting and fishing gear.

Squidward: (agitated) Why do I have to leave my beach chair behind?

Reggie: Because you just do, okay? I think you've gotten enough of a tan already. Now hurry up!

(Squidward mumbles something under his breath as he grabs his stuff and heads for the speedboat. A short while later, the speedboat stops in front of the home of the new Blackbeard Tribe. The ten remaining castaways greet each other as two tribes become one.)

Timmy: Can I have your attention please? (The castaways ignore Timmy.) I wish I had your attention! (Suddenly, the castaways are waiting on Timmy's every word.) Just so you know, your new tribe is the Blackbeard Tribe, and your tribe color is yellow. (passes out yellow bandanas and shirts.) No reward challenge today, so go ahead and get settled in. I'll see you all tomorrow for the first individual immunity challenge. (Timmy speeds away in the speedboat.)

Blackbeard Tribe: Day 20

_Double D: As soon as everything was settled at camp, Eddy asked me to join him at the freshwater spring immediately. _

(Double D walks over to the freshwater spring to find Ed, Eddy, Jimmy and Reggie all waiting for him.)

Double D: What's going on here?

Eddy: Our new alliance, that's what is going on! I would have told you sooner Double D, but we put all this together while you were at Exile.

Double D: (expression changes from confused to happy.) Well, Jimmy and Reggie, it's good to meet you both!

Reggie: Same.

Jimmy: Likewise.

Double D: It looks like we have half the tribe already, so we just need to convince one more person to join the group.

Eddy: Yeah, we were kind of hoping you would take care of that Double D. With your sub-alliance with Bubbles, it should be easy for you to persuade her to join our side.

(A slightly worried expression crosses Double D's face.)

Double D: That's all well and good gentlemen (turns to Reggie) and lady, but I hardly think Bubbles is going to vote against one of her sisters a second time. She still feels bad about voting for Buttercup.

Reggie: You've got to remind her that only one person wins the million dollars at the end. Sometimes, you've got to put relationships to the side and make the right vote at the right time. For example, I didn't vote for my brother last night, but getting rid of Eliza really hurt him. However, I knew that was the best decision at the time for my individual game.

Double D: I see where you're coming from Reggie.

Eddy: Besides, we don't have to worry about that right away because Blossom is not our first target. It's Dee-Dee.

Double D: A wise choice! We need to get rid of that hidden immunity idol while she is still unaware of its powers.

Reggie: Well, this conversation has been fascinating, but I'm going for a swim. (dives into the freshwater spring)

(Meanwhile, down by the beach, Otto and Squidward are exploring this new area of the island.)

_Otto: With Eliza gone and Reggie turning her back on me, I'm scrambling to find new allies. I'm even desperate enough to go to Squidward._

Squidward: How are you holding up without Eliza?

Otto: Okay, I guess. How are you doing without your chair?

Squidward: (laughs) I'm not thrilled about it, but I'll live.

Otto: We're really up against it here. We need to get an alliance together pronto.

Squidward: (sighs) Look, I'm just here to enjoy my time free of work, and Spongebob, and Patrick.

Otto: Do you like money, Squidward?

Squidward: Well, not nearly as much as my boss Mr. Krabs, but…yes.

Otto: You're not going to win this game and the million dollars unless you get involved and make some moves, and now would be a great time to start.

Squidward: Better late than never, right? You've got a deal. (extends tentacle to shake hand. Otto gets a little grossed out.)

Otto: Uh…don't worry about the handshake. Let's just worry about getting more people on our side. Let's talk to Blossom first.

(Speaking of getting people on their side, Double D spots Bubbles by the shelter and goes to talk to her about the new alliance.)

Double D: Bubbles, I've got a proposal for you.

Bubbles: (smiling) Of course! Anything for my survivor buddy.

Double D: Well, you see, I'm part of this new alliance of five, and if we get one more member, we'll have a majority of the tribe. I was hoping that you would be that sixth person.

Bubbles: That sounds super!

Double D: Uh, let me finish. Here's the thing: Blossom is not one of those five people.

(Bubbles' smile turns upside down into a frown.)

Bubbles: I'll have to think about that.

Double D: I understand. You don't have to give me an answer right away. We'll discuss it tomorrow after the immunity challenge.

Day 21: Immunity Challenge

(The camera pans and zooms in on a large clearing. The clearing includes 30 baskets arranged in 10 groups of three, 10 groups of three straw men on poles, and ten large slingshots. At the edge of the clearing is a red and white target. There are piles of coconuts by the baskets and slingshots, and spears by the straw men. Timmy is standing at the near edge of the clearing as the castaways arrive.)

Timmy: Blackbeard Tribe, welcome to the first individual immunity challenge of season 3! Eddy, I'll take back the immunity idol (grabs idol from Eddy), and this time I'm taking it back for good. (puts idol in crate and walks over to a second box) because from now on, this is what you all are playing for. (opens second crate to reveal a large necklace with banana and coconut beads and a pirate's skull symbol in the middle.) The individual immunity necklace! If you're wearing this, you are safe from tribal council and one step closer to winning this game.

_Otto: I don't really have a firm alliance around me right now, so this challenge may be a must-win for me._

Timmy: For today's challenge, you must go through three different stages of throwing events. First, you need to get a coconut into each of your three baskets. Once you've done that, you will move on to the spear section. For that part, you must hit each target with a spear, and the spear must stay in the target. If it hits the target and doesn't stick, then it doesn't count. For the final stage, you will launch coconuts with a slingshot at the red and white target on the ground. The first castaway to successfully hit that target wins immunity, and is guaranteed a spot in the final nine. Any questions? (Castaways are silent.) Alright, pick a spot and we'll get started.

[The castaways line up at the start line.]

Timmy: Survivors ready, and…GO!

[All ten members of the Blackbeard Tribe run furiously to the first pile of coconuts and start launching at the baskets. Jimmy, Double D, Dee-Dee, and Bubbles all struggle with getting their coconuts in the baskets. Otto is the first to get a coconut in all three baskets, and is cleared to go to the next stage. However, Eddy, Ed, and Reggie are not that far behind him. The quartet begins throwing their spears at the straw men. Reggie has trouble aiming her spear throws while Ed keeps throwing his too far and having to run to retrieve them. Meanwhile, Otto and Eddy continue to be neck-and-neck for the lead, matching each other straw man for straw man. Otto does wind up converting his third spear throw just about ten seconds before Eddy, and gets a head start on the slingshot. Otto has a tough time figuring out how to aim his coconuts, and ends up way off the mark with his first few coconuts. This opens the door for Eddy to catch back up with his rival. Otto and Eddy each launch a coconut at the target at the same time. Otto is slightly off the mark, but Eddy's coconut just grazes the edge of the target, which is good enough for victory. Eddy jumps up and down in elation, leaping into the arms of Ed to celebrate. Otto sits in the sand, devastated by his near miss. Reggie comes over to comfort her little brother, but Otto is still angry from earlier and ignores her.]

Timmy: Our first individual immunity challenge goes to Eddy! (Eddy jogs over to Timmy, who puts the individual immunity necklace around his neck.) You're through to the top nine! Everyone else, you'll have to sweat it out at tribal council.

_Eddy: This is so sweet! Between my alliance and this challenge victory, I am the frontrunner in this game. _

(The Blackbeard Tribe heads back to camp.)

Blackbeard Tribe: Day 21

_Otto: Dude, I can't believe I missed that target! It's not looking good for me, but I'm not going down without a fight. _

(Otto, Squidward, Blossom and Bubbles are fishing for dinner by the shore. As they work, they converse about tribal council.)

Blossom: If we're going to have any chance against the Eds and their alliance, then we need to be on the same page. Who are we voting off?

Otto: I was going to say Eddy before he won immunity. I don't trust Jimmy at all.

Squidward: Me Neither.

Blossom: I'm cool with that. What about you, Bubbles?

(Bubbles throws down her fishing pole in frustration.)

Bubbles: Everybody stop pressuring me! It's always vote for this person, vote for that person. I don't know, okay?! (Bubbles storms off down the beach.)

Blossom: I'll talk with her later. So, whom do you think the Eds will go after?

Otto: Probably me. Eddy has had it out for me since day 1, and I nearly beat him today.

Blossom: We need to talk to Dee-Dee.

Squidward: What for?

(Blossom waves at them to come in closer.)

Blossom: (whispering) She has a hidden immunity idol. Bubbles and I discovered it the other day.

Otto: Really?

Blossom: The thing is she has no idea what it is. She thinks it's a random charm necklace.

Otto: WHAT? How can she not know what it is? Let's bring these fish in and talk with her now.

(While that is going on, the Eds, Jimmy and Reggie are deliberating about their strategy.)

Eddy: So, we're all in agreement on Dee-Dee, right?

Jimmy: Something has dawned on me guys…

Reggie: Ahem…

Jimmy …and gal. What if Dee-Dee somehow catches on about the power of her idol and plays it?

Eddy: Alright, let's split the vote evenly between Dee-Dee and Reggie's brother. You know, what's his face.

Reggie: (sighs) Otto!

Eddy: Yeah, sure. Ed, Double D and I will vote Dee-Dee, and you, Jimmy and Bubbles will vote Otto. Deal?

Reggie: I'm not voting for my brother. We made a pact.

Eddy: (groans) Fine. Double D, you vote for Otto, and Reggie will vote for Dee-Dee. Are we all clear?

Ed: Clear as mud, bud.

(A little while later, Double D spots Bubbles downshore and approaches her about tribal council.)

Double D: Bubbles, have you by any chance reconsidered my…

Bubbles: NOT NOW! (Bubbles resumes her stomping down the beach.)

Double D: (shocked) Well…carry on then.

Day 21: Tribal Council

_Blossom: Otto, Squidward, and I confronted Dee-Dee about the idol, but I'm not sure if she got the message._

(The Blackbeard Tribe arrives at the tribal council area and takes their seats.)

Timmy: At this time, we'll bring in the lone member of our jury, Eliza Thornberry. (Eliza enters the tribal council area, and takes a seat in the jury area. She and Otto wave at each other from across the fire.)

Eddy: (mocking tone) Otto and Eliza, kissing in a tree…

Otto: You better cut it out, pipsqueak!

Timmy: Alright, that's enough out of you two. So, this is our first tribal council as one tribe. Blossom, what is your assessment of the current situation?

Blossom: I honestly have no idea. Tonight's vote will give us all a much better idea of where we stand in the tribe.

Timmy: Otto, that was a tough loss today at the individual immunity challenge. What is your outlook right now?

Otto: I can see myself going home tonight, but if there's one thing I know about Survivor, it's to always expect the unexpected.

Timmy: Okay, with that said, it is time to vote. Eddy, lead us off.

(Eddy is about to walk to the voting booth when Bubbles suddenly leaps out of her seat.)

Bubbles: You know what? Don't bother voting!

Blossom: Bubbles, what are you doing?!

Bubbles: I'm sorry sister, but all the voting, all the lies, all the factions. I just can't take it anymore! (turns to Timmy) Timmy…I QUIT!

(Timmy, Eliza, and the other tribe members are stunned by Bubbles' words.)

Timmy: Bubbles, are you sure about this decision?

Bubbles: I thought a lot about it after the immunity challenge, and…yes, I am sure!

Timmy: Very well. Bubbles, bring me your torch.

(Bubbles gives Blossom and Double D a hug before grabbing her torch and walking over to Timmy.)

Timmy: Normally, I would say the tribe has spoken. But tonight Bubbles, you have spoken. (snuffs torch) You may go now.

Bubbles: Good luck everybody!

(Bubbles leaves the tribal council area. Everyone remains silent for a moment.)

Timmy: Otto, I think you put it best. When it comes to Survivor, always expect the unexpected! Grab your stuff and head back to camp. Good night!

(The nine remaining castaways grab their belongings and head back to camp.)

Confessional

Bubbles: Do I regret my decision? No, not really. I did have a little bit of fun out here, and made a new friend in Double D. I'm just not really cut out for Survivor though. If I stuck around, I probably wouldn't have won the game anyway. Now I can kick back, relax, and root for Blossom! You've got this girl!

Tribal Council #7

**NO VOTE- Bubbles quit the game**

Next time on Survivor…

1\. A blindside is in the works. Who is the target, and who is voting for them?

2\. Now without both of her sisters, Blossom tries to regain her motivation to win the game.

3\. If you thought this tribal council was crazy, wait until you see the next one!


	9. Episode 8: Days 22 to 24

Nickelodeon vs. Cartoon Network Survivor

Episode 8

Timmy: From conflict between siblings to a shocking tribal council, our last episode had it all. Otto and Reggie Rocket are no longer speaking to each other after Reggie voted off Eliza, whom Otto got really close with. Now, Reggie is a part of a massive five-person alliance with Jimmy Neutron and the three Eds. Otto has been working to get the remaining members of the new Blackbeard Tribe together to form a counter-alliance.

At the first individual immunity challenge, the survivors had to complete three stages of throwing challenges. In the end, it was a showdown between Otto and Eddy, with Eddy being the first to claim the immunity necklace. In the lead-up to tribal council, Bubbles of the Powerpuff Girls was torn between the two new groups. She was unsure whether to join Double D in the Eds' alliance, or team up with her sister Blossom in Otto's counter-alliance.

The pressure to choose one or the other got to Bubbles, and led to one of the most shocking moments in Survivor history. For the first time in Southspringfield2822's Survivor series, a castaway quit the game, as Bubbles announced just prior to the vote that she had had enough. While some were dismayed by Bubbles' decision, it had to be welcome news for Otto, Jimmy and Dee-Dee, who appeared to be the leading candidates to get voted out of the game.

What will be the fallout from Bubbles' decision to quit? Let's not waste any time, and find out.

Blackbeard Tribe: Day 22

(A line has formed at the team shower Double D got at Exile Island. Otto is at the head of the line, and is growing impatient.)

Otto: Come on Double D, you've been in there for 20 minutes!

(Double D turns off the shower and emerges from behind the curtain.)

Double D: My apologies Otto, but I do have a strict hygiene regiment to adhere to.

(Otto mutters something under his breath as he steps in the shower, with Squidward waiting behind him. After drying himself off with his towel, Double D notices Blossom sitting down by the shore, staring off into the vast Caribbean Sea.)

_Double D: I can't imagine the crushing loneliness Blossom is enduring right now. I may have lost a friend and ally last night, but Blossom is without both of her sisters._

(Double D walks over to Blossom.)

Double D: Is there any room for one more?

Blossom: Sure. (Double D takes a seat by Blossom.) I've never been away from my sisters like this before. It's so weird.

Double D: Being an only child, I've grown accustomed to being alone with my thoughts.

Blossom: Do you ever feel lonely?

Double D: Yes…sometimes.

(The two sit alone in silence for a moment before Blossom speaks again.)

Blossom: I have a question for you, and don't take this the wrong way. Why are you friends with Eddy?

Double D: Well, I mean, we've been cohorts for as long as I can remember.

Blossom: Okay, but that doesn't answer my question.

(Double D stares back out to the ocean, thinking long and hard about Blossom's question. A few minutes later, they see Reggie running towards the shelter with a piece of paper.)

Reggie: Tree-mail, everybody! (The tribe gathers by the campfire as Reggie reads the note.) "Meet me at the clearing in the high noon sun. If you've made any enemies, this challenge won't be fun." I wonder what that means…

_Eddy: This sounds like an opportunity to go after our rivals. I am going to be gunning for Otto big time. _

_Otto: I've got to make sure Eddy doesn't win this challenge._

Day 22: Reward Challenge

[The camera zooms in on the clearing. On one end there are nine soccer goals, each with the name of a castaway above it, along with a pile of soccer balls. Before that, there is a maze that the castaways will have to negotiate. Timmy is standing by at the start line when the castaways arrive.)

Timmy: Welcome to your first individual reward challenge! For today's challenge, you will start by making your way through this maze behind me. However, this maze has a bit of a twist because some of the pathways may magically change!

Double D: Oh please, there's not such thing as magic.

Timmy: (a little nervous) Oh yeah, sure there isn't. Moving right along, once you're out of the maze, you'll see a pile of soccer balls. You will take these balls, and try to kick them into the goals of your opposing castaways. You may only kick one ball at a time. Once your goal has five soccer balls in it, you are eliminated from the challenge. Do you want to know what you're playing for? (Castaways nod in agreement.) The winner of this challenge will get to spend the night on a private yacht with the castaway of their choice. Also, the winner will get to choose one castaway to send to Exile Island. Alright, take your place at the starting line. (Castaways line up at the start.) Survivors ready…GO!

[The nine survivors push, shove, and jockey for position at the entrance of the maze. Ed and Dee-Dee race ahead of everyone, but they are soon lost as the path ways change around them. Jimmy and Double D take a more deliberate approach through the maze. Eddy stays right behind Otto the whole time. Reggie winds up being the first through the maze. She grabs a soccer ball, and starts kicking towards Otto's goal. Jimmy and Double D follow closely behind. In a surprising twist, they both start kicking balls at each other goals, but very few of the shots go in the nets. Otto, Eddy, and Blossom make it out of the maze at roughly the same time. Otto and Eddy aim at each other's nets while Blossom also aims for Eddy. With multiple people aiming at their goals, Otto and Eddy wind up being the first two out of the challenge. Squidward arrives at the soccer balls next, and he opts to go after Jimmy. He and Double D both get the fourth and fifth soccer balls in Jimmy's net, eliminating Neutron. Ed and Dee-Dee are last to emerge from the maze. Forgetting the rules, they both aim for their own goals, and they both eliminate each other from the challenge. Squidward and Double D divert their attention to Reggie's goal since they see her as the top remaining threat. Reggie begins shooting at Double D's goal. She gets a fifth soccer ball in Double D's net, but Squidward soon gets the fifth ball in Reggie's net. With both of them eliminated, it comes down to Blossom and Squidward. Blossom's superior physical strength comes into play, and she eliminates Squidward to secure victory. She dances around in celebration.]

Timmy: On the heels of her sister quitting the game, Blossom wins reward! You get to spend the night on the yacht, but the question is: Who is going with you?

(Blossom scans the crowd of eight castaways in front of her.)

Blossom: I'm going with…Jimmy!

(Many of the Blackbeard Tribe members are surprised by Blossom's pick. Jimmy goes to stand by Blossom.)

Timmy: Okay, one last decision. Which one are you sending to Exile Island?

Blossom: I want to pick someone who hasn't been to Exile yet, so I'm picking Ed.

Ed: Cool! What did I win?

Timmy: This map to Exile Island.

Ed: Oh, goody goody! (Ed grabs map and runs off to Exile.)

Timmy: He seemed unusually happy about that. (shrugs shoulders) Blossom and Jimmy, follow me to the yacht. Everyone else, I've got nothing for you. Head back to camp.

_Jimmy: Blossom and I haven't said more than two words to each other the whole game. I wonder why she picked me out of all people to join her._

_Blossom: I picked Jimmy because I'm planning something. I know he's in the big alliance, and I know he's a smart player, so hopefully he'll listen to what I have to say._

Night 22: On the Yacht

(Jimmy and Blossom are enjoying a private buffet dinner and some TV below decks on the yacht.)

Jimmy: Thanks for picking me! This is the first decent meal I've had since the start of this game.

Blossom: You're welcome!

Jimmy: While I'm grateful, I'm also a little curious. Why me?

Blossom: I've got a blindside planned for the next tribal council, and it requires your vote.

Jimmy: Who is the target?

Blossom: Who is considered the leader of your alliance?

Jimmy: Well, Eddy is the one really calling the shots lately.

Blossom: That's what I thought. He seems a little too comfortable with where he stands, and I want you to keep it that way.

Jimmy: But why should I trust you?

Blossom: You're really smart Jimmy, think about it. If it goes down to you, Reggie and the three Eds, who is going to get voted off first?

(Jimmy rubs his chin in deep thought.)

Jimmy: You make some superb points. I'll sleep on it.

(Blossom and Jimmy head off to sleep in their luxury beds in the yacht.)

Blackbeard Tribe: Day 23

(Otto is out enjoying a quiet early morning surf session when he spots a speedboat carrying Blossom and Jimmy. He paddles back to shore just as they arrive.)

Otto: What's up guys? How were those choice accommodations?

Jimmy: That may have been my best night of sleep ever.

Blossom: More importantly, we've got the next vote all mapped out.

Otto: (excited) Are we going after Eddy? (Blossom nods) Do you think we'll have enough votes?

Blossom: We've got the three of us for sure. We can probably convince Squidward to join in. Can you talk to your sister about it?

Otto: (groans) Rocketgirl and I aren't exactly talking right now, but I'll give it a shot.

(Double D and Eddy are chilling in the shelter, playing with a deck of cards that Eddy brought with him as a luxury item.)

Eddy: I know he can be annoying at times, but I do miss having Ed around here.

Double D: I concur with that statement. (pauses) So, assuming we actually have a vote this time around, how do you see it panning out?

Eddy: I say we stick with the plan. Vote off Dee-Dee, and get rid of the hidden immunity idol before she plays it. It should go as planned this time. Anyway, you got any fours?

Double D: Go Fish!

(Eddy groans in frustration and picks a card.)

_Double D: That question Blossom asked me yesterday keeps going through my head. I fear that she might have a hidden agenda to vote off Eddy. I'm not sure if I should tell him about it, or just let it happen. _

Exile Island: Day 23

(Ed is rubbing his head against the palm tree in the middle of Exile Island.)

Ed: Rub your head! Rub your head! Rub your head!

(Even though he's been on Exile Island for a while now, Ed is just now turning his attention to the stone table with the two jars on it. He cracks open the "advantage" jar with his head, and then grabs the sheet of paper.)

Ed: "Do you want to keep your game from falling apart? Simply remember that X marks the spot." I wonder what that means…

(Ed starts wandering around the area looking for an X. Just across from Exile Island, Ed finds a cave by the beach. Just inside the mouth of the cave, there are five rocks laid out in the shape of an X. Ed starts digging furiously until he bumps into something with his hand.)

Day 24: Immunity Challenge

[The castaways swim out to a pair of platforms, with a pole in the middle of each platform. The two platforms are joined together at the top of each pole by a rope line. The castaways meet up with Timmy on a third, larger platform nearby.]

Timmy: First, let's bring back Ed from Exile Island.

[Ed swims out to join the others.]

Timmy: Before we begin, Eddy, I'm going to need the immunity necklace back. (Timmy walks over and takes the immunity necklace away from Eddy.) Once again, immunity is up for grabs. Today's challenge is a simple test of physical and mental endurance. You all will grab onto the rope tying these two platforms together. The objective is simple: the last castaway hanging onto the rope wins immunity, and a spot in the top eight. When you're all ready, climb up there and we'll get started.

[The nine castaways all climb up and grab onto the rope.]

Timmy: Okay, this challenge is now on!

[All along the rope, the castaways show varying levels of comfort with this challenge. Otto, Reggie, Ed and Squidward appear to be faring well. On the other hand Double D and Jimmy are already squirming and clinging to the rope for dear life. Just 2 minutes into the challenge, Double D drops to the ocean below and swims back to the main platform. 30 seconds later, Jimmy joins Double D on the sidelines, eliminated from the challenge. A few minutes later, Dee-Dee is the third survivor to plunge into the water. The number of castaways on the rope stays at six for a while. Then, 10 minutes into the challenge, Eddy lets go of the rope with his left hand. He tries to get it back up there, but winds up falling into the ocean instead. At the 15 minutes mark, Ed becomes the last of the three Eds out of the challenge. Squidward is still holding strong, as the suction cups on his tentacles give him a big advantage in this challenge. 22 minutes into the challenge, Blossom finally yields to the pain, and drops into the ocean, swimming back to the main platform.]

Timmy: Alright, so that leaves Squidward and the Rocket siblings.

[On the platform, Otto and Reggie are whispering back and forth.]

Otto: I don't think Squidward is going to get tired.

Reggie: I agree.

[Otto's wet hands finally slip off the rope, and he falls into the water. Reggie puts up a valiant effort for a little bit longer, but she too lets go of the rope.]

Timmy: That does it! Squidward Tentacles wins immunity!

Squidward: (still hanging onto the rope) Woo! I don't believe it!

(Squidward lets go and swims back to the platform.)

Timmy: Squidward, I believe this belongs to you. (puts the immunity necklace around Squidward's neck. The other castaways quietly applaud Squidward.) You are moving on to the top eight (turns to the other castaways), but one of you is not. I'll see you all at tribal council tonight.

Blackbeard Tribe: Day 24

(Otto sees Reggie in the woods gathering plants for dinner.)

Reggie: Hey.

Otto: Hey.

(An awkward silence lingers for a few moments.)

Reggie: I'm sorry about Eliza!

Otto: It's okay. Honestly, I've kind of gotten over my crush the past few days. It was probably just a Survivor fling.

Reggie: Do you think you'll still be friends with her when this is all over?

Otto: Maybe.

(Otto and Reggie smile at each other, and give their signature handshake.)

Otto: Now that bygones are bygones, I want to let you in on the plan.

Reggie: What plan?

(The scene shifts to the three Eds lounging by the beach.)

Eddy: It's going to be nice to not have Dee-Dee around anymore. She never did much around camp, and there will be no more hidden immunity idols to worry about.

(Double D and Ed both look antsy, as if they're about to burst at the seams.)

Double D and Ed: (simultaneously) I've got something to tell you Eddy!

(Eddy sits up abruptly and stares at Double D and Ed like they're crazy.)

Eddy: Well, out with it then! You first, sockhead!

Day 24: Tribal Council

(The nine members of the Blackbeard Tribe walk into the tribal council area single-file. About five minutes later, Timmy walks in.)

Timmy: Sorry I'm late! I was busy talking with my f….uh, grandparents. Yep, my totally legitmate and alive grandparents.

Double D: Well, that's a highly unorthodox way of putting it.

Timmy: But enough about me. Let's bring in our jury: Eliza and Bubbles.

(Eliza and Bubbles walk in and take their seats in the jury area. Blossom is beyond happy to see one of her sisters for the first time in three days.)

Timmy: First of all, is anyone else considering quitting the game? (No response from the castaways.) Great! So, we'll actually have a vote this time. Squidward, you kind of came out of nowhere to win today's immunity challenge. Do you feel like you're starting to emerge as a contender in this game?

Squidward: Well, I don't think I'm a frontrunner just yet, but I don't believe my opponents are not underestimating me anymore either.

Timmy: Blossom, what is your view of the dynamic of the tribe right now?

Blossom: Right now, it feels like the tribe is split into two groups: Team Otto and Team Eddy. Until one of those two gets voted off, I think it's going to stay that way.

Timmy: Well, let's see if tonight's the night for Otto or Eddy to go home. It is time to vote. Squidward, since you have immunity, you'll lead us off.

[Squidward makes his way to the voting booth, grabs a sheet of paper, and writes down his vote for DEE-DEE.]

Squidward: Has she done anything this whole time?

[Shots of Ed, Eddy, and Dee-Dee voting. Blossom is the next in the booth, and she reveals her vote to be for EDDY.]

Blossom: He cannot be trusted.

[Shots of Reggie, Jimmy, Otto, and Double D rounding out the voting. Timmy leaves and then comes back with the bucket of votes.]

Timmy: If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so.

[An air of expectation seems to encircle the tribal council. After a moment of silence, Dee-Dee leaps from her seat and hands her hidden immunity idol to Timmy.]

Dee-Dee: Blossom told me to play this thing. [Timmy examines the idol.]

Timmy: This is a hidden immunity idol, so any votes against Dee-Dee will not count. Now…

Eddy: Hang on there slick!

[Eddy taps Ed on the shoulder, and Ed walks over to Timmy, handing him what appears to be another hidden immunity idol. Otto, Reggie, and Blossom look on in dismay.]

Ed: I'm playing this idol for my best pal Eddy, bringer of bacon! [Timmy examines the idol.]

Timmy: This…is also a hidden immunity idol, so any votes cast against Eddy will not count.

Otto: What?! That's no fair! Where the hell did he get that?

Ed: X marks the spot, Otto-bot.

Otto: That doesn't mean anything to me, and did you just make a Transformers reference?

Timmy: Okay, order in the council! To recap, votes against Dee-Dee or Eddy will not count. I will now read the votes. [takes first vote out of bucket] First vote…Eddy, does not count. Next vote…Dee-Dee, does not count. Third vote…Eddy, does not count. Fourth vote…Dee-Dee does not count. Fifth vote…Eddy, does not count. Sixth vote…Dee-Dee, does not count. Seventh vote, Eddy…does not count. Eighth vote…Dee-Dee, does not count. So, with one vote left we have zero votes. The last vote…is for…Eddy, but it does not count.

[Everyone looks at each other with stunned looks of disbelief.]

Jimmy: So…now what?

Timmy: I don't know! I guess we need to revote, but this time, you cannot vote for Eddy or Dee-Dee because of their hidden immunity idols. Also, Squidward remains ineligible because of his immunity challenge win today. Your only options are: Otto, Reggie, Blossom, Ed, Double D, and Jimmy.

Eddy: Hang on! We need some time to think about this.

Otto: I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Eddy.

Timmy: (sighs) So much for my date tonight. Alright, is 30 minutes enough for you? (Castaways nod.) Okay, meet back here in 30 minutes.

_30 minutes later…_

(Everyone is back at tribal council.)

Timmy: After no vote at the last tribal council, I guess it's only fitting that we have two votes this time to make up for it. Once again, it is time to vote. Squidward, lead us off again.

[A brief montage of the castaways voting without revealing any of their votes. Timmy leaves and returns with the votes.]

Timmy: As usual, once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted off must leave the tribal council area immediately. I will read the votes. [grabs the first vote] First vote…Ed. Second vote…Otto. Third vote….Ed. Fourth vote…Otto. That's two votes Ed, two votes Otto. Next vote….Otto. Sixth vote….Ed. Next vote….is another for Ed. Eighth vote….Otto. That's four votes Ed, four votes Otto, with one vote left. [Timmy pulls out last vote. Otto looks on nervously.] The eighth person voted off Nickelodeon vs. Cartoon Network Survivor is…Ed! Bring me your torch.

(Otto and Reggie breathe huge sighs of relief while Double D is on the verge of tears. He and Ed share a hug as the latter brings his torch over Timmy.)

Timmy: Ed, the tribe has spoken. (Extinguishes torch) You have to go. (Ed leaves the tribal council area.) The way these last two tribal councils have gone, this may shape up to be the best season of Survivor yet. Grab your torches and head back to camp. Goodnight!

(The eight remaining castaways head back to camp.)

Confessional

Ed: I'm off to the gravy boat! (runs down the path)

Tribal Council #8 Voting

_Vote #1_

Candidate (# of votes)

*Eddy (5)- Otto, Reggie, Blossom, Jimmy, Dee-Dee

*Dee-Dee (4)- Ed, Double D, Eddy, Squidward

*- Player used hidden immunity idol; votes did not count

_Vote #2_

Candidate (# of votes)

Ed (5)- Otto, Reggie, Blossom, Jimmy, Squidward

Otto (4)- Ed, Double D, Eddy, Dee-Dee

Next time on Survivor….

1\. Eddy has trouble keeping his alliance together.

2\. The reward challenge forces the castaways to work in randomly assigned pairs. Could this lead to some serious conflicts?

3\. The craziest immunity challenge yet!


	10. Episode 9: Days 25 to 27

Nickelodeon vs. Cartoon Network Survivor

Episode 9

Timmy: Previously on Survivor, the members of the Blackbeard Tribe were shocked by Bubbles quitting the game, but no one more than her sister Blossom. Despite not having either of her sisters by her side, Blossom proved to be very resilient, and made some big moves in the game.

It started when she won the first individual reward challenge, giving her the chance to spend the night on a private yacht. She chose Jimmy to come with her, and from there, she hatched her plan to get rid of Eddy. She recruited Jimmy and Otto to her side. Otto, in turn, convinced Reggie to join in the vote, as the two siblings made up for their earlier tiff.

Blossom's plans weren't affected by the immunity challenge, as Squidward came from nowhere to capture the immunity necklace. Tribal council, on the other hand, was a different story altogether. It looked like Eddy was going to get voted off by a margin of 5-4 over Dee-Dee, who played her hidden immunity idol. Then, out of nowhere, Ed played a second hidden immunity idol that he found near Exile Island on Eddy's behalf.

With all of the votes rendered null and void by the immunity idols, the castaways took time to regroup before a second vote. This time, it was between Ed and Otto, with Ed being voted off by a 5-4 margin.

Only half of the original 16 survivors remain. How will Ed's departure affect Eddy's alliance? With the Rockets back on the same page, will they team up to go all the way? Who will be voted off this time? Why am I asking so many questions instead of starting this episode? Let's get on with it!

Blackbeard Tribe: Day 25

_Blossom: So…last night did not go according to plan. On the bright side, at least one of the Eds went home._

_Jimmy: Before I left for this game, I ran 10,000 different Survivor simulations in my lab back home in Retroville. None of those simulations included anything like what happened last night. I guess there are a few limits to my scientific abilities after all._

_Double D: I am so mad at Eddy right now! He used Ed as a pawn in his little scheme to stay in the game, and Ed is the one who ultimately pays the price for it. That was Ed's hidden immunity idol after all; he found it! I am going to have a serious conversation with Eddy in regards to his recent mischief. _

(Double D finds Eddy chilling in the freshwater spring. He tosses a rock into the water near Eddy to get his attention.)

Eddy: What's your deal?

Double D: What's my deal? Are you serious?! Have you not noticed that Ed, our most loyal of cohorts, is now out of the game, and that it is all your fault?

(Eddy swims out of the spring and marches over to Double D.)

Eddy: Hey, Ed could've played that idol for himself if he wanted to.

Double D: So, am I led to believe that you have no remorse for your actions leading to Ed's dismissal from this contest?

Eddy: That is exactly what I'm saying sockhead!

Double D: Well then…good luck winning this game by yourself! (Double D turns around to head back to camp, but then turns back quickly.) And stop calling me SOCKHEAD!

Eddy: What are you talking about? We've still got four people in our alliance.

Double D: Really? Do you see Jimmy or Reggie around here? (resumes his walk back to camp)

(Scene cuts to Otto and Reggie walking back towards camp after a surf session.)

Otto: The waves were out of this world today!

Reggie: Yeah, no kidding. (brief pause) I've got to say, it's good to be back on the same side as you little bro. I just realized with one of the Eds gone, we're the last show to have its entire group still in the game. It would be pretty awesome if the final came down to just the two of us.

Otto: Yeah, that would be rad! That might be a little unrealistic though. Besides, I almost got voted off last night.

Reggie: Don't sweat it! I'm pretty sure Eddy is going to be next anyway.

(Otto and Reggie reach the shelter and put their surfboards up against a nearby tree. They gather around the campfire for a breakfast of rice and fish. Blossom, Jimmy, Squidward and Double D are already there eating.)

Otto: Man, it's times like this that I really miss the Shore Shack.

Blossom: What's a Shore Shack?

Reggie: It's a burger joint our dad and his friend Tito own and operate back home in Ocean Shores.

Squidward: It sounds a lot like the Krusty Krab where I work back home with Spongebob.

Jimmy: I don't know how you can stand to work with Spongebob all the time.

Squidward: Just be glad you voted him off as early as you did.

(The survivors continue their friendly conversation through breakfast.)

_Blossom: You know, with perhaps the exception of Eddy, our tribe seems to be getting along fairly well now. While we are all here to win, there doesn't seem to be any real animosity or spite._

(In the shelter Dee-Dee wakes up. She goes through her bag expecting to find the hidden immunity idol that she had thought was a charm necklace, but then she remembered the events of last night. She glares at Blossom, walks over to the campfire, and then abruptly kicks sand in Blossom's face. Taken aback, the other castaways leap up from their seats.)

Reggie: Hey! What is your beef, Dee-Dee?

Dee-Dee: She cost me my charm necklace! I didn't even need to play it.

Blossom: (coughing in between words) But…you would've….been voted…off.

Dee-Dee: Yeah well…I kind of wish I was! You all have been ignoring me all game long, but not anymore! Now, I control the game! (kicks sand into Blossom's face again. Otto and Squidward hold Dee-Dee back while Reggie and Double D check on Blossom. Amidst the chaos, Eddy returns to camp with tree-mail.)

Eddy: Hey! (no one hears him) HEY! (everyone turns to Eddy) I leave for a few minutes, and this place turns into the WWE?! Anyways, we've got tree-mail ladies and germs. (reads letter) "If you want a comfy way to rest your head, then you must be able to work in pairs."

Otto: I guess we're working with a partner.

Eddy: Uh, duh…no shit! (Otto glares at Eddy.) Let's go!

Day 25: Reward Challenge

[The camera pans across what appears to be a makeshift three-hole golf course. The first hole is in a small clearing, the second hole is in a much larger clearing, and the third hole follows right along the beach, ending right in front of the Blackbeard Tribe shelter. Timmy is standing at the first tee when the castaways arrive.]

Timmy: As you all probably guessed from the clue, you will be working in pairs for today's reward challenge. You will be playing three holes of golf. You and your partner will each take turns hitting the ball. The pair that navigates the three-hole course in the lowest number of strokes wins reward. Do you want to know what you're playing for?

Eddy: Of course.

Timmy: The winning pair will get (opens a nearby crate) their own individual sets of bedding. That should make for a much more comfortable night's sleep than what you've been getting.

(The castaways are excited at the prospect of a good night's sleep.)

_Double D: Oh, winning this challenge would be marvelous! I haven't had a full eight hours of sleep since I got here._

Timmy: Here's the catch. You will NOT have your choice of partner. Instead, your partner will be randomly selected. (walks over to a table with eight halves of coconut shells.) Under each coconut shell is a golf ball: two red, two white, two blue, and two yellow. One by one, you will come up to the table and pick a coconut shell. The two castaways that get a red ball will be paired together, the two with a white ball will be paired together, and so on and so forth. You all will pick coconut shells in the order in which you finished the previous immunity challenge. Squidward, that means you're first.

[Squidward walks up to the table and picks a coconut shell to find a yellow ball underneath it. Reggie is up next, and she grabs a shell with a white ball underneath it. Otto is hoping to find the second white ball, but he gets a blue one instead. Blossom is up next, and she gets the red ball. The first four sit and wait as the next four determine who their partners will be. Eddy is next to choose. Otto has his fingers crossed, praying that Eddy won't choose blue. However, his prayers aren't answered as Eddy gets the second blue ball. Dee-Dee is next, and much to Blossom's chagrin, Dee-Dee pulls the second red ball. Jimmy ends up with the second white ball, which means Double D gets the second yellow ball by default.]

Timmy: This has certainly made for some interesting pairings. Squidward and Double D, Reggie and Jimmy, Dee-Dee and Blossom, and Otto and Eddy. Alright, we're now ready to go. Squidward and Double D, you all tee off first.

[Squidward opts to hit the tee shot for his partner on the par-3 first hole. He hits it well, ending up just 20 feet from the hole. Reggie hits for her group first, but her shot doesn't go very far. Dee-Dee hits first for her group, but since she is still mad at Blossom, she purposely hits it backwards into the woods. Blossom snatches the club from Dee-Dee and treks into the woods. That leaves Otto and Eddy. Otto is walking up to the tee when Eddy grabs him from behind.]

Eddy: Okay, I don't like you, and you don't like me. Whatever. Let's put our differences aside for this one challenge and get those beds.

Otto: You're finally speaking my language—the language of winning.

[Otto walks up to the tee box, and his shot winds up only 15 feet from the hole. Eddy goes on to make the putt for a birdie, while Double D misses his group's birdie putt, leaving Squidward to tap in for par. The Reggie/Jimmy pairing gets bogey, while Dee-Dee/Blossom get double bogey.]

Timmy: Alright, the scores after 1 are: Otto/Eddy -1; Squidward/Double D E; Reggie/Jimmy +1 and Blossom/Dee-Dee +2. Otto and Eddy, you all go first on the par 4.

[Otto's tee shot winds up right in the middle of the fairway. Squidward's tee shot is a little left into the rough. Jimmy takes a turn at the tee shot, but shanks it far right into the woods. Blossom hits the tee shot for her group, and this time she purposely screws Dee-Dee by hitting backwards into the woods. Otto/Eddy and Squidward/Double D both bridie the second hole while Reggie/Jimmy gets bogey, and Dee/Blossom gets triple bogey. That makes the scores: Otto/Eddy -2; Squidward/Double D -1; Reggie/Jimmy +2; Dee-Dee/Blossom +5]

Timmy: Okay, the last hole is a par 5 that finishes right in front of the shelter. Otto and Eddy, it's all you.

[In an effort to avoid the ocean, Otto's tee shot goes off a little to the right. Squidward's tee shot is right down the middle of the beach. Reggie is not so lucky, as her shot is washed away by the ocean. The same goes for Blossom and Dee-Dee. It all comes down to Double D/Squidward and Otto/Eddy. Double D nails a birdie putt to get to -2, but it's all for naught as Eddy sinks his group's birdie for a winning score of -3.]

Timmy: In a stunning turn of events, fierce rivals Otto and Eddy win reward! Here is your bedding for the shelter. (Otto and Eddy share a brief high-five before grabbing their individual sets of bedding.) One last thing. You two get to decide who goes off to Exile Island.

(It only takes a few seconds for Otto and Eddy to reach a decision.)

Eddy: We're going with Dee-Dee.

Timmy: Okay Dee-Dee, here is your map to Exile. (Dee-Dee snatches map from Timmy's hand and shoves Eddy as she leaves for Exile.)

Eddy: Hey! What's eating her?

Timmy: It beats me. I'll see you all in a couple of days for the next immunity challenge. (Timmy is whisked away by a speedboat.)

Blackbeard Tribe: Day 25

(Back at the shelter, Otto and Eddy have quickly returned to their bickering ways as they try to set up their beds.)

Eddy: You had better not place your bed next to mine!

Otto: Oh yeah, and have you snore right in my ear all night? No way dude!

Eddy: I don't snore!

Otto: Yes you do!

Eddy: Do not!

Otto: Do too!

(They eventually get their beds set up at opposite ends of the shelter.)

Double D: If I live to be 100, I will still have no idea how Otto and Eddy won today.

Reggie: Well, I think those two have a lot more in common than they think.

Double D: I concur. It certainly didn't take them long to return to their feelings of hostility.

Blossom: Speaking of hostile, what are we going to do about Dee-Dee?

Exile Island: Day 25

(Checking in on Dee-Dee, she has arrived at Exile Island, and she is still mad.)

_Dee-Dee: With everything that has gone down today, my only hope is another hidden immunity idol._

(Dee-Dee breaks open the "advantage" jar at Exile Island. She unfolds the piece of paper and reads it.)

Dee-Dee: "If chaos is what you want to begin, play this at immunity so someone can't win." (At first, Dee-Dee is angry that it's not a hidden immunity idol, but then a devilish smile crosses her face.)

_Dee-Dee: If I'm going to go out now, I can at least cause some chaos first. Just call me Dangerous Dee-Dee!_

Blackbeard Tribe: Day 26

(Shot of Eddy sneaking around the woods. He appears to be looking for something.)

_Eddy: Dee-Dee is probably getting voted off next unless she wins immunity, but it doesn't take a genius to see that I'm on the outs with the tribe right now. I've gone from the top of the totem pole to the bottom, so I need to start thinking a step ahead of them. That means trying to find another hidden immunity idol. I tried to get sockhead to help me, but even he's not talking to me._

(Eddy spends about two hours searching every tree, bush and hole in the woods, but he doesn't find a hidden immunity idol. He mutters something to himself, and then walks back towards camp. At camp, Blossom and Double D are preparing dinner. Otto and Reggie are out surfing, and Squidward and Jimmy are both taking a nap.)

Blossom: Where has Eddy been all afternoon?

Double D: (shrugs his shoulders) Probably searching for another hidden immunity idol. It seems all of his means merely go towards his own selfish ends. I mean, Squidward is right. There is so much more to being out here than one million dollars. It's an adventure, an opportunity to interact with nature in a way that we don't normally do.

Blossom: Wow…that's really deep Double D.

Double D: By the way, I've been thinking about that question you asked me. The one about why I'm friends with Eddy.

Blossom: What about it?

Double D: I think I've been in friends with Eddy this whole time because he needs me. If it weren't for me, none of his scams would've come even close to being remotely successful. (A look of determination crosses Double D's face.) He's been using me for years, and that stops NOW!

Blossom: That's exactly what I was hoping to hear Double D. (looks at the pot of rice and fish) I think this is ready. Go wave Otto and Reggie to shore, and I'll wake Squidward and Jimmy.

(The tribe gathers around for dinner as the Caribbean sunsets behind them. 10 minutes later, Eddy joins the rest of the tribe.)

_Double D: My conversation with Blossom over dinner was quite cathartic. I haven't felt this sense of freedom in a long time. Now, I'm in this game for me and me alone!_

_Otto: I don't think Double D and Eddy said two words to each other all day long. That really bodes well for getting him out._

Day 27: Immunity Challenge

(The aerial camera zooms in on an obstacle course with balance beams, hurdles, and platforms. There are eight paths, one for each castaway. At the beginning of the course, there is a table with eight spoons and eight baskets of eggs. Timmy is standing by that table when the castaways arrive.)

Timmy: Two things before we start: First, let's welcome back Dee-Dee from Exile Island.

(Dee-Dee rejoins the Blackbeard Tribe. Given recent events, the applause is tepid and half-hearted.)

Timmy: Next, I'm going to need that necklace back Squidward. (Squidward takes off the immunity necklace and hands it to Timmy.) Once again, immunity is up for grabs. For today's challenge, we are putting a Survivor spin on a summer camp classic: the egg-and-spoon race. When I say "go", you will grab your spoon and one egg from your basket. You will then navigate the obstacle course behind me, all while keeping the egg in the spoon. If your egg falls to the ground, then you must run back to this table and grab another one. To add to the pressure, there are two checkpoints throughout the course. The first four castaways at the first checkpoint will move on, and the rest will be eliminated. After the second checkpoint, only two castaways will move on to finish the course. The first person to cross the finish line with their egg intact wins immunity and clinches a spot in the top seven. Any questions?

(Dee-Dee walks over to Timmy.)

Dee-Dee: I don't have a question, but I have something for you. (Dee-Dee hands the advantage she got at Exile Island to Timmy. The other castaways look on with puzzled expressions.)

Timmy: (reading paper) Hmm…looks legit. (turns to Blackbeard Tribe) A slight change of plans ladies and gents. As it turns out, one of you will not be competing in today's challenge after all. Dee-Dee has just played an advantage that allows her to force one person to sit out of an immunity challenge. So Dee-Dee, who is it going to be?

(Dee-Dee is quick to make her decision.)

Dee-Dee: Blossom!

Timmy: Sorry Blossom, you're out for this challenge. Grab yourself some bench.

(A disheartened Blossom reluctantly takes her seat on the bench.)

Timmy: As for the rest of you, Survivors Ready…GO!

[The seven castaways in the challenge race off to the table, grabbing a spoon and egg. Some choose to hold the spoon and the egg in their hand, whereas others stick the spoons in their mouths. Otto is the first to begin the course, taking his time on the balance beam. He is followed by Reggie, Eddy and Dee-Dee. Double D and Jimmy drop their eggs quickly on the balance beam, and are forced to start fresh. The second half of the balance beam includes two platforms, one higher than the other. Reggie trips on the first low platform, and her egg cracks as it falls to the ground. Reggie quickly gets up and runs back to the table. Otto is able to negotiate the first platform, but not the second as his eggs falls out as he tries to duck underneath. Eddy and Squidward encounter similar problems. Dee-Dee, on the other hand, deftly maneuvers the platforms and reaches checkpoint 1 first. Otto and Reggie quickly make up ground, and wind up second and third to checkpoint 1 respectively. It comes down to Eddy and Squidward for the fourth and final spot, and Eddy wins out by a couple of steps.]

Timmy: Squidward, Double D, and Jimmy, you three join Blossom on the bench. We are down to our final four. Survivors Ready…GO!

[The second part features three moving platforms and a mud pit with barbed wire over it. Otto starts aggressively, but loses his balance and his egg quickly and is forced to go back. Eddy does the same thing. That opens the door for Reggie to get out to an early lead, but Dee-Dee is breathing down her neck. Dee-Dee loses her balance on the last of the three platforms, and her egg falls to the ground. All of a sudden, before she returns to start, she pushes Reggie off the platform really hard, forcing her to lose her egg. The four eliminated castaways shout from the bench in protest, and Otto is enraged.]

Dee-Dee: Dangerous Dee-Dee!

Reggie: (grimacing and holding her right elbow as she gets to her feet) Hey Turner, come on, that's got to be cheating!

Timmy: Meh. They didn't call foul last season when Wendy pushed Kyle, and I'm not calling it now.

Otto: Are you alright Reg?

Reggie: Yeah, just go win the challenge Rocket Boy!

[Reggie jogs slowly back to start after taking the hard fall. Otto returns to his part of the course, and navigates it successfully. He is joined in the final two by Eddy, who reaches checkpoint 2 right after Otto.]

Timmy: Dee-Dee and Reggie are eliminated. (sees Reggie favoring right arm) Can we get medical out here for Reggie? (An on-site medic attends to Reggie on the bench as Otto looks on with concern.)

Reggie: Otto, just worry about Eddy! (Otto gets the message and shifts his focus to the last part of the course.)

Timmy: Otto and Eddy, this is for immunity. Survivors ready…GO!

[The last part of the course includes a rope wall to high platform, a slide, and a water pit just before the finish. Both castaways move their spoons to their mouths so that they can climb with both hands. Neither one has any trouble with the rope wall, but the slide is another story. Eddy's egg falls out as he reaches the bottom, and Otto's just barely stays in the spoon. Eddy pounds his fist on the ground as he sprints back to start. It won't matter, as Otto takes his time with the water pit and crosses the finish line before Eddy has a chance to get a new egg. Immediately upon finishing, Otto spikes his egg to the ground in celebration.]

Timmy: Otto Rocket, after coming close in the past two immunity challenges, you finally break through! Here is your immunity necklace. (Timmy puts the immunity necklace around Otto's neck.) You're through to the top seven, but the same cannot be said of the rest of you. I'll see you tonight at tribal.

(Otto receives congratulations from most of the castaways as they return to camp. Even Eddy gives him a nod of respect. Reggie, however, stays behind as the medic is still working on her.)

Blackbeard Tribe: Day 27

_Otto: I thought I would be stoked when I finally won immunity, but with my sister hurt, I'm not sure how to feel._

(About 30 minutes after the Blackbeard Tribe returns to camp, Reggie joins them, her right elbow bandaged up by the medic. The tribe gathers around her, with the exception of Eddy and Dee-Dee.)

Blossom: Are you okay? That was a really bad fall.

Reggie: Yeah, the doctor said I bruised my elbow, but I should be able to stay in the game.

Double D: Oh, what a relief! If you ever need me to change the dressings on your wound, I took the liberty of bringing a first aid kit with me.

Reggie: (giggles) Thanks Double D, I'll probably take you up on that offer. (she looks around camp) Where's Dee-Dee? I owe her the whomping of a lifetime for that!

Otto: We haven't seen her since we got back to camp. It doesn't matter though. I'm glad you're okay Reg.

Reggie: Thanks Rocket Boy. Congrats on finally winning immunity!

(Scene shifts to Eddy and Dee-Dee in the woods.)

Dee-Dee: What do you want pipsqueak?

Eddy: What I want?! No, no, this is about what you need! After that stunt you pulled today, they're bound to be gunning for you tonight at tribal. We need to think of someone else to vote for, someone we can make a really good case for getting voted off.

Dee-Dee: Blossom!

Eddy: (groans) What is your fixation with Blossom? We should go after Reggie. She's a threat to win it all, and we can use her injury as an excuse to get votes. We need to convince at least three others to vote with us, leave that to me!

Day 27: Tribal Council

(The Blackbeard Tribe members proceed in single-file and take their seats. Timmy arrives a few minutes later.)

Timmy: All rise for the honorable Survivor jury of Eliza, Bubbles, and Ed. (The three jury members take their seats in the jury area. Ed is eating from a tub of gravy.)

Bubbles: He's been eating nothing but gravy for the past three days. It's really gross!

Double D: Welcome to my world!

Timmy: As disgusting as Ed's diet is, we need to shift our focus to the vote. Reggie, it looks like your right elbow is bandaged up.

Reggie: Yes, but fortunately it's just a bruise. I should be fine in a few days.

Timmy: That's good to hear. Dee-Dee, what compelled you to push Reggie off the platform?

Dee-Dee: I wanted to get everybody's attention. They've been ignoring me all game, but now they can no longer ignore Dangerous Dee-Dee!

Squidward: That's got to be the single worst nickname I've ever heard.

Timmy: Jimmy, we haven't heard much from you lately. What's up?

Jimmy: Thank you Timmy! This is my first line since the opening scene. (turns to camera) I'm not kidding. Look back through the chapter.

Timmy: You can bring up your complaint with the author. In the meantime, it is time to vote. Otto, you have immunity, so you'll lead us off.

Otto: I've been waiting all game for you to say that Timmy.

[Otto walks to the voting booth, grabs a pen and paper, and jots down the name DEE-DEE.]

Otto: You wanted our attention, huh? You've got it.

[Otto puts his vote in the bucket. Shots of Dee-Dee, Double D, and Blossom voting. Eddy is next, and he reveals his vote: REGGIE.]

Eddy: I can't go after Otto, so you're the next best thing.

[Shots of Reggie and Squidward voting. Jimmy is last, and he writes down the name EDDY.]

Jimmy: It's time for me to make a big move in this game, and it starts by getting rid of one of the top threats.

[Jimmy puts his vote in the bucket and returns to his seat.]

Timmy: I'll go tally the votes. (Timmy leaves and returns with the bucket.) If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so. (no one moves because no one has an idol.) Fantastic! One less thing to worry about! Now, I'll read the votes. [takes first vote out of the bucket] First vote…Dee-Dee. Next vote…Reggie. (Reggie looks unfazed) Next vote…Eddy (Eddy looks perplexed) Fourth vote…Dee-Dee Fifth vote…Reggie (Now Reggie is a little worried.) Sixth vote…Eddy. Eddy, Reggie, and Dee-Dee have two votes each, with two votes left. Seventh vote…Dee-Dee. [grabs last vote] Ninth person voted out and the fourth member of our jury…Dee-Dee. Bring me your torch.

(Dee-Dee takes her torch and gives it to Timmy.)

Timmy: Dee-Dee, the tribe has spoken! (extinguishes torch) It's time to go. (Dee-Dee leaves tribal council.) As for the rest of you, welcome to the final seven! We're reaching the homestretch of this game, and every challenge and every moment counts. Grab your torches and head back to camp. Good night!

(The seven remaining members of the Blackbeard Tribe leave tribal council.)

Confessional

Dee-Dee: Who do I want to win? I don't want any of them to win, especially Blossom or Reggie. Dangerous Dee-Dee out!

Tribal Council #9 Voting

Candidate (# of votes)

Dee-Dee (4)- Otto, Reggie, Blossom, Double D

Reggie (2)- Eddy, Dee-Dee

Eddy (2)- Jimmy, Squidward

Next time on Survivor…

1\. For the first time all game long, Nickelodeon characters comprise the majority of the castaways left. Will they gang up on Eddy, Double D, and Blossom?

2\. Eddy is next on the chopping block. Can he win back his old alliance?


	11. Episode 10: Days 28 to 30

Nickelodeon vs. Cartoon Network Survivor

Episode 10

Timmy: In our last episode, Eddy's once-strong alliance fell apart after Ed was voted off at tribal council. It appeared that Peach Creek's resident loudmouth would be next to leave the competition, but that was before Dee-Dee attacked Blossom at camp, taking the heat off of Eddy.

In the reward, the eight remaining castaways were divided into four pairs for a golf challenge. In a surprising result, the duo of Otto and Eddy won reward despite being archrivals throughout the game. Following her attack on Blossom, Dee-Dee was sent to Exile Island for the first time in this game, where she obtained an advantage that allowed her to kick one person out of the upcoming immunity challenge. She would use that advantage on Blossom, and the sole remaining Powerpuff Girl could not participate in the immunity challenge. However, that was not the only commotion Dee-Dee made at immunity, as she knocked Reggie Rocket off of a platform, injuring her elbow in the process. While the older Rocket sibling got medical attention, the younger one finished the challenge, and Otto Rocket won his first individual immunity.

Going into tribal council, it appeared that Dee-Dee would be voted off in near unanimous fashion. Instead, the vote was much more divisive, with Dee-Dee getting voted off by a 4-2-2 margin. Squidward and Jimmy broke away from the main group in voting for Eddy.

We're reaching crunch time in the Caribbean. Who will be voted off next? Read on to find out…

Blackbeard Tribe: Day 28

_Blossom: It wasn't as lopsided a vote as I wanted, but Dee-Dee is gone! She had become way too unstable to keep around camp. _

_Otto: Dee-Dee should have been voted out a long time ago. She had no chance of winning! I'm 99% sure Dee-Dee and Eddy voted for Reg, but I have no idea who voted for Eddy._

_Jimmy: Allow me to explain the logic behind my vote last night. Whereas most of the tribe was thinking short-term by disposing of Dee-Dee, I was thinking long-term by voting for Eddy. Even without an alliance, Eddy is still a threat to win it all because of his resourcefulness and cunning. I didn't get the votes I hoped for, but I at least had Squidward on my side._

(Jimmy and Squidward wake up earlier than everyone else, and meet down shore.)

Jimmy: Thanks for siding with me last night!

Squidward: No problem. I figured it was high time I made some bold strategy moves in this game. How would you assess the situation right now?

Jimmy: At first, I thought we should stick with the plan and vote Eddy again. Then, it dawned on me that Nickelodeon has the majority for the first time in this game.

Squidward: Oh…so we do! (pauses for a moment) Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Jimmy: If it's an all-Nickelodeon Final Four, then yes I am!

Squidward: Let's get to work on Otto and Reggie immediately.

(Jimmy and Squidward get back to camp just as the rest of the tribe wakes up.)

Otto: Reggie and I are going to catch an early morning surf session.

Double D: Go ahead! Blossom and I will take care of breakfast.

(Otto and Reggie grab their surfboards and are about to head out, but Jimmy stops them.)

Jimmy: Do you mind if Squidward and I tag along?

(Otto and Reggie exchange confused looks.)

Reggie: What for?

Jimmy: Oh, you know...I've always wanted to learn how to shred some waves, as the locals say.

Otto: (chuckles) You're a terrible liar Neutron. I know you want to talk strategy. That's all you ever talk about.

Jimmy: So….

Reggie: Look, whatever you've got to say, it can wait until later. Come on Rocket Boy!

(Otto and Reggie paddle out on their surfboards. Meanwhile, back at camp…)

_Eddy: Thank god for Dee-Dee's antics, or I'd be out of here. Now that I'm back on the bottom, I need to get my shit together, and that starts with Double D._

(Eddy approaches Double D as he cooks breakfast.)

Eddy: Do you need some help?

Double D: (not looking at Eddy) I am perfectly capable of concocting a balanced breakfast without your assistance.

Eddy: (sighs) Look, I'm sorry about Ed, okay? Can we please put this silly feud behind us?

Double D: (glaring at Eddy) Apology accepted, but feud not ended Eddy. Maybe, when we get home, we can resume our friendship, but not here! I've been doing your bidding long enough, and it's about time I did something for myself! So, if you want an alliance, my advice is to LOOK ELSEWHERE!

(Eddy is completely caught off-guard by Double D's anger, and leaves the shelter. Double D turns his attention back to breakfast, and Blossom has a proud look on her face.)

Day 28: Reward Challenge

[The camera zooms in on a small clearing. In the center of the clearing are 49 jars, set up in 7 rows of 7. Timmy is standing by a table, with seven hammers on it. The castaways enter the clearing, curious as to what this challenge could be.]

Timmy: Good morning castaways! As you all know, the three key tenets of Survivor are to outwit, outplay, and outlast. However, it also takes a bit of luck to win Survivor, or to reach the final seven like you all have done. For today's reward challenge, luck is not just a factor, but also the only factor.

(Many of the castaways look nervous about a challenge based solely on luck.)

Eddy: Hey! If I wanted to gamble, I would have gone to Las Vegas.

Double D: I too have reservations about this challenge.

Timmy: I'm sorry, are you the host of this show? (castaways fall silent) That's what I thought. Anyway, for today's challenge, you will each take a hammer and choose a jar to break open. Each jar contains a piece of paper, most of them with a reward on them. However, some of them also have "Exile Island" written on them, and we all know what that means by now. So, based on what you all choose, we will have multiple castaways win reward, and we could also have multiple castaways going to Exile Island. It all depends on the luck of the draw. Any questions? (castaways are silent) I didn't think so. We've pretty much weeded out all the dumber castaways by now. Anyway, you all will choose a jar in the order in which you finished the previous immunity challenge. That means Otto is up first.

_Otto: I am very conflicted about this challenge. Part of me wants to get some food as a reward, but another part of me also wants to go to Exile Island to get an advantage. _

[Otto deliberates for a minute before smashing open a jar and grabbing the piece of paper.]

Timmy: Eddy, you're next.

[Eddy takes his hammer and breaks open a jar right next to Otto's. This process continues as Reggie, Squidward, Double D, Jimmy, and Blossom all break open jars.]

Timmy: Now, we'll see what you all got in reverse order. Blossom, read your sheet of paper first.

[Blossom unfolds her sheet of paper and shows it to everyone. It entitles her to some free ice cream.]

Timmy: Alright, it looks like you'll have ice cream waiting for you back at camp.

[The unveiling of rewards continues, with Jimmy getting a mosquito net, Double D winning some hygiene products, Squidward getting an advantage in the next immunity challenge, and Reggie getting two slices of pizza and a drink. That brings us to Eddy, who unfolds his piece of paper and reads it…with a look of dismay. It is a pass to Exile Island.]

Otto: Hahaha! Nice choice, pipsqueak!

(Eddy is angry at first, but then smirks when he remembers that Otto hasn't opened his note yet.)

Eddy: Well, what did you get?

[Otto unfolds his sheet of paper, and much to his chagrin, it also reads "Exile Island".]

Eddy: HA! Karma is a bitch, ain't it?

Timmy: Well, I guess that settles it! Otto and Eddy, head off to Exile Island, and try not to kill each other while you're there. Everyone else, enjoy your prizes.

(Otto and Eddy leave for Exile, not saying a word to each other. The rest of the Blackbeard Tribe heads back to camp.)

_Reggie: Otto and Eddy at Exile Island…together?! They won't make it through the night without fighting each other._

Exile Island: Day 28

(Otto and Eddy finish their long walk and arrive at Exile Island. Much to their disappointment, they find that something is missing.)

Otto: Oh man, you've got to be kidding me!

Eddy: It just gets worse and worse!

_Otto: So, Eddy and I show up at Exile thinking we'll have a chance at an advantage, but…_

_Eddy: But when we get there, no tables and no jars! This sucks!_

(Sure enough, the table with the two jars on it for "comfort" and "advantage" is no longer there. Otto lays down in the shade of the palm tree while Eddy grabs a nearby stick and starts drawing a line.)

Otto: What are you doing?

(Eddy finishes drawing the line and throws the stick down.)

Eddy: This side is mine, and that side is yours. This is the only way we're going to live together in Exile without beating each other up.

Otto: Hey, no fair! You get the side with fire pit on it.

Eddy: Well, you've got the side that has more shade.

Otto: Whatever man.

Eddy: I'm going to go find something to eat. Later.

Otto: Yeah…much later.

Blackbeard Tribe: Night 28

(The five castaways not in Exile are enjoying their spoils from the reward challenge. Reggie and Blossom are sharing their pizza and ice cream with each other.)

Blossom: Don't take this the wrong way, but it's actually very peaceful around here without Eddy and your brother fighting.

Reggie: Oh no, I understand that my brother can be a handful. (giggles) You should try living with him sometime.

Blossom: Be careful! I might take you up on that and visit Ocean Shores.

(Blossom and Reggie share a good laugh and then resume eating.)

_Reggie: Being the last two girls here, Blossom and I have really had a chance to bond. I would be stoked if it we were the final two._

Blackbeard Tribe: Day 29

(It is daybreak, and Squidward Tentacles is up early with a piece of paper in hand. It's the immunity challenge advantage that he got at the reward challenge. He goes off in the woods by himself, and opens the sheet of paper.)

Squidward: (reading) "Because you chose the correct jar, you task won't be nearly as hard. While your opponents will need to look for three, you are getting one for free." Three? Three of what?

(Squidward puts the note in his pocket and walks back to camp, thinking about the immunity challenge the whole way. While that is going on, Jimmy strikes up a conversation with Reggie.)

Jimmy: So that how's I see it playing out. If we follow my plan, then we're guaranteed a winner from Nickelodeon.

Reggie: I don't know Jimmy. At this point, our old tribes and shows don't really matter that much. I agree with getting rid of Eddy, but Blossom and Double D are actually really nice when you get to know them.

Jimmy: Maybe so, but you could make the argument that they are stronger players than Squidward and I. Think about your individual game. You have a better chance of winning this game if you take me or Squidward to the end than one of them. Furthermore, there are more Cartoon Network people on that jury, and they're bound to vote for one of their own.

Reggie: (slightly agitated) Look, I'll think about it Jimmy. Now, do you want to help gather plants for breakfast or not?

Jimmy: Very well. Sleep on it and get back to me tomorrow. (Reggie and Jimmy resume gathering plants.)

_Reggie: Jimmy has got some nerve thinking I can trust him after conspiring to vote off Otto earlier in the game. He does make some good points though…_

(Jimmy and Squidward reconvene at the shelter.)

Jimmy: Did you read your immunity advantage?

Squidward: Yes, it mentioned gathering three of something, and that I only have to get two.

Jimmy: Hmmm….Hopefully it's not too physical of a challenge.

_Jimmy: If this plan is going to work, then we have to keep Eddy from winning tomorrow's immunity challenge._

Day 30: Immunity Challenge

[The camera zooms in on the ocean. There is a big platform, with seven sets of three buoys out in the ocean. At the far end, there are seven platforms, one for each castaway. On those platforms, there are three-number combination locks, which, with the right code, unfurls a flag with the castaway's name on it. The castaways swim out to the big platform, where Timmy is waiting for them.]

Timmy: First, let's bring back Otto and Eddy from Exile Island.

(Otto and Eddy show up a few minutes later, and swim out to the platform.)

Double D: There appear to be no signs of a struggle between the two. That's a miracle.

Eddy: That's because we stayed on our sides.

Otto: Uhh…that's not entirely true.

Timmy: Next up, Otto, I'm taking back the necklace. (Timmy takes necklace off from around Otto's neck.) Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will be swimming out to those buoys, and then swimming down to grab a flag. Each flag has a number on it that it is a part of the combination lock you need to open on your end platform. To determine the order of the numbers, you must answer three questions about what has gone on in the game so far. The first person to get the right combination to unfurl their flag wins immunity and is in the top six. Now, Squidward, since you got an advantage at the last reward challenge, you are getting a flag for free. (Timmy grabs a flag and hands it to Squidward. Squidward turns around to see the number "3" on it.) This should give you a significant edge over all of the other castaways.

Reggie: Well, not all of the castaways Timmy.

(Suddenly, Reggie steps out of line with a piece of paper in her hand. It's the immunity challenge advantage that she got at Exile Island before the merger. She hands it to Timmy, who verifies that it is real.)

Timmy: Alright then. Reggie, here is a flag for you as well. (Timmy hands a flag to Reggie, which also has a "3" on it.) Both you and Squidward can swim straight to the second buoy. The rest of you have to start with the first buoy. Also, watch out for those waves! Now, Survivors Ready…GO!

[The seven castaways dive in to the water and swim vigorously towards the first buoy. Squidward, Reggie, Otto, and Blossom get a good start while Eddy. Double D, and Jimmy bring up the rear. Otto and Blossom dive down to get their first flag while Reggie and Squidward continue swimming to the second buoy. By the time they dive down for the second flag, Otto is emerging with the first flag. Blossom is next, with Eddy right behind her. Squidward is the first to get his second flag, and has no trouble swimming since he normally lives in the sea. Reggie does keep it close though, reaching the third and final buoy a few seconds after Squidward. Otto retains third, with Eddy now in fourth. Blossom is in fifth, and Jimmy and Double D are well behind, having just now gotten their first flags. Back up front, Squidward emerges with his third and final flag and swims for the platform. Once he gets there, he unravels a piece of paper with three questions. The first question is: how many hidden immunity idols have been played? (Answer: 3) The second question is: How many votes did Dee-Dee get at the last tribal council? (Answer: 4) The third question is: How many people were voted out before the merger? (Answer: 6) While Squidward is reading the questions, Reggie arrives at the platform, and Otto is swimming with all three flags. With the Rocket siblings hot on his tail, Squidward tries the combination 4-6-3, which doesn't work. This gives Reggie the time she needs to put in the right combination of 3-4-6, and her flag unfurls. Reggie cannonballs back into the Caribbean Sea in victory.]

Timmy: Congratulations, Reggie! Here is your immunity necklace. (Timmy takes immunity necklace and puts it around Reggie's neck.) Welcome to the top six. As for the rest of you, you'll have to sweat it out in tribal council. Head on back to camp.

(The castaways swim back to shore.)

Blackbeard Tribe: Day 30

(Otto and Reggie go to the well to get water, and discuss tonight's vote in private.)

Otto: Were you ever going to tell me about that advantage?

Reggie: Sorry Rocket Boy, but I got it back when we were fighting, and I was worried you would spill the beans.

Otto: Okay. Let's just think about the vote. Eddy, right?

Reggie: Definitely. (pause) Oh, while you were at Exile, Jimmy had this crazy idea to vote off the Cartoon Network characters one by one so that the final four would be all-Nickelodeon.

Otto: What? Why would I trust Jimmy? He tried to get me voted off before the merger.

Reggie: I agree. The old tribes don't mean anything anymore. Personally, I trust Double D and Blossom more than Jimmy and Squidward. Alright, let's get this water back to camp.

(Little did the Rocket siblings know that Eddy was in the woods eavesdropping on their conversation.)

_Eddy: So, they want to vote off Cartoon Network one by one, do they? I'm going to give Jimmy an earful._

(Eddy confronts Jimmy by the freshwater spring.0

Jimmy: Hi Eddy!

Eddy: Don't hi Eddy me, planet head! You're making a big mistake going after Cartoon Network.

Jimmy: I'm sorry. Are you questioning the logic of someone with a 199 IQ?

Eddy: You damn right I am!

Jimmy: Well, you're not changing my mind. Have fun at tribal tonight!

(Eddy storms off angrily. On the way back to camp, his frown changes to a smile. When he arrives back at camp, he sees Otto going out to surf and grabs his surfboard.)

Otto: Hey, what gives?!

(Eddy motions for Otto to come closer.)

Eddy: (whispering) Do you remember that talk we had at Exile about the one castaway we both wanted to vote off?

Otto: (whispering) Are we about to agree on a vote?

Eddy: Yeah, but just this once! Go ahead and surf.

Otto: (yelling) Hey Reg! Wait up!

_Eddy: You're right Jimmy. I'm going to have a lot of fun at tribal council tonight!_

Night 30: Tribal Council

(The seven members of the Blackbeard Tribe proceed in with their torches. Timmy is already waiting for them.)

Timmy: Now, let's welcome our jury, consisting of Eliza, Bubbles, Ed, and Dee-Dee. (The four jury members arrive and take their seats at the jury box.) Squidward, you have been impressive in the individual immunity challenges so far. Do you worry that the others may start perceiving you as a threat to win?

Squidward: At this point, I think we're all threats to win this game. There is no one person in this tribe that you could look at and think there's no way they're going to win. This is a wide-open game.

Timmy: Well said. Reggie, you took all of us by surprise when you played that advantage at the immunity challenge today. What made you decide to play it now as supposed to earlier or later?

Reggie: I didn't want Squidward to be the only one with that advantage. Right now, I think he and I are on two different sides of this game, so I wanted immunity to be with my alliance.

Timmy: Well, it definitely paid off since you have immunity. Jimmy, how do you see this vote shaping out?

Jimmy: Well, if my calculations are correct, we should have a big player leaving tonight. This is someone who, in my opinion, has stirred the pot a little too much and caused a little too much trouble around camp.

Timmy: Otto, what do you think about that statement?

Otto: I couldn't agree more. We're definitely getting rid of a problem person tonight.

Timmy: Okay, time to find out whom you guys are talking about. It is time to vote. Reggie, lead us off…

[Shot of Reggie voting and putting her vote in the bucket. Then, Jimmy comes in and votes for EDDY.]

Jimmy: It would be great to see an all-Nickelodeon final four. I hope this works.

[Jimmy puts his vote in the bucket. Shot of Blossom, Double D, Squidward, and Otto voting. Eddy is last to vote, and he reveals his vote to be for JIMMY.]

Eddy: You're not as smart as you think you are. If you were, then you would know not to mess with me.

[Eddy puts his vote in the bucket and sits back down.]

Timmy: I'll go tally the votes. (Timmy leaves and then returns with the bucket.) If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so. (There are no idols in play.) Without further ado, let's read the votes. (opens bucket and grabs vote) First vote is for…Eddy. Next vote…Jimmy. (Jimmy is not worried yet.) Third vote…is for Otto. (Otto immediately glares over at Eddy, thinking that is his vote.) Fourth vote…Jimmy. Fifth vote…Eddy. Two votes Eddy, two votes Jimmy, one vote Otto, two votes left. (grabs next vote) Sixth vote…is for Jimmy. 3 votes Jimmy, 2 votes Eddy, one vote left. (grabs last vote) Tenth person voted out of Survivor Nick vs. Cartoon Network and the fifth member of our jury is…Jimmy. Bring me your torch Neutron.

(A stunned Jimmy picks up his torch and hands it to Timmy.)

Timmy: Jimmy Neutron, the tribe has spoken. (extinguishes torch) It's time to go.

(As Jimmy walks out, Otto is still staring down Eddy.)

Timmy: Well, as Jimmy said, a pot stirrer went home tonight. I bet he didn't expect that person to be him. Congratulations to the rest of you for making the top six, and you may now head back to camp!

(The six remaining castaways grab their torches and leave tribal council.)

Confessional

Jimmy: I don't know what I did wrong. I guess I was either overconfident or I tried to push my plan a little too hard. Give them some credit. It was a great blindside.

Tribal Council #10 Voting

Candidate (# of votes)

Jimmy (4)- Otto, Reggie, Double D, Eddy

Eddy (2)- Jimmy, Squidward

Otto (1)- Blossom

Next time on Survivor…

1) The Otto and Eddy rivalry finally reaches it climax.

2) Otto has no idea that his vote actually came from Blossom. Can the final Powerpuff Girl orchestrates the biggest blindside of the game?

3) The castaways get a little help from home for the reward challenge.


	12. Episode 11: Days 31 to 33

Nickelodeon vs. Cartoon Network Survivor

Episode 11

Timmy: In this season of Survivor, friends have become enemies and enemies have become friends, and the last episode was no different. Retroville's resident boy genius Jimmy Neutron began a plot to have an all-Nickelodeon final four, with Squidward as his primary ally. He set his sights on Eddy, who has been the target of many votes in this game yet is still alive.

The reward challenge came down to a pure luck of the draw, as castaways smashed jars to reveal a reward or punishment. This left Otto and Eddy with tickets to Exile Island. While they were gone, Jimmy went to work trying to convince Reggie to endorse his all-Nickelodeon final four plan.

At immunity, both Squidward and Reggie cashed in immunity challenge advantages that they had obtained earlier in the game. Out of those two, Reggie was the one that took advantage of the opportunity for her first individual immunity.

At tribal council, Jimmy's plan wound up blowing up in his face as Eddy found out that he was planning to vote him off. In a shocking moment, Otto and Eddy, along with Reggie and Double D, worked together to vote off Jimmy Neutron by a 4-2-1 margin. However, when they left tribal, they hate for each other was stronger than ever, as Otto got a vote that he believes was from Eddy. In reality, it was Blossom that cast the vote for Otto.

What is Blossom up to? Is this the episode either Otto or Eddy goes home? If so, which one? Let's pick things up with Night 30…

Blackbeard Tribe: Night 30

(The Blackbeard Tribe arrives back at camp after tribal council and puts their torches down. Suddenly, Otto pushes Eddy down from behind.)

Otto: That was a really clever plan Eddy! Say we're voting for Jimmy, and then you try to blindside me. It's too bad nobody else voted with you.

Eddy: (gets up and spits sand out of his mouth) I swear I voted for Jimmy as planned. Besides, how am I supposed to know you didn't vote for me?

Otto: WHAT? Don't turn this shit around me you little…

(Otto and Eddy are about to fight, but Reggie steps in between them.)

Reggie: It is one in the morning! It's too late for your whining. I'm going to bed. (Reggie heads for the shelter.)

_Otto: There's no more putting it off. Eddy is the next one going home. Hands down!_

_Eddy: You know what? He probably was one of the people who voted for me. I can't believe I trusted him, even for a moment._

Blackbeard Tribe: Day 31

(Blossom is the first to wake up and goes for a swim in the sea.)

_Blossom: I didn't vote for Otto last night thinking that he would get voted off. I knew no one else was voting with me. I voted for Otto knowing that he would think Eddy voted for him. While the two of them are at each other's throats, I'm orchestrating a blindside that will make Otto and Eddy the next two out of this game in that order. I need at least four for a majority, but I might be able to do it with at least three. I can get Double D on my side for sure, and probably Squidward as well. Reggie has told me multiple times that she won't vote for her brother, so it's in my best interest to not let her in on this plan, even though I will feel bad lying to one of my friends in this game. If this goes off without a hitch, then this move could be the move that wins me a million dollars. _

(Blossom returns from her swim to see Double D about to get in the shower.)

Blossom: Double D, do you want to get the tree-mail with me?

Double D: While that does sound like a marvelous time, I have established a routine out here that I would like to adhere to if it all possible.

Blossom: Please. It's important.

Double D: Well, if you are adamant about this, I suppose I could delay my shower for a few moments.

(Double D puts his toiletries away and walks with Blossom down the beach.)

Double D: So, what do you need to address with me that's so urgent?

Blossom: I'm putting together a blindside vote. We're going after Otto and Eddy in that order.

Double D: That sounds tricky, but could reap us some great benefits if successful. Judging by last night's vote, it looks like someone is already on board to vote off Otto.

Blossom: That was my vote, but don't tell anyone. I want Otto to keep thinking that Eddy voted for him. With those two distracted by each other, we can put an alliance together behind their back.

Double D: Wow, you have really thought this through Blossom. (scoffs) And Jimmy thought he was such a genius.

(They share a laugh just as they arrive at the tree-mail. Double D grabs the paper and reads the message.)

Double D: "Building a fire is key to Survivor. Do it tonight, and your spirits will be much higher." What could they have in store to lift our spirits?

(Double D and Blossom walk back to camp to alert the other castaways.)

_Double D: I'm glad Jimmy is gone. We had a little subtle rivalry going as to who was the smartest at camp. I guess that question is answered now._

Night 31: Reward Challenge

(The castaways meet Timmy on the beach about a mile away from their camp. There are six fire pits lined up along the beach.)

Timmy: So, we're one month into this game. How's everyone holding up?

Reggie: (Sarcastic) Well, I'm filthy, hungry, thirsty, and tired, but other than that, I'm just swell. How are you holding up in your Ritz-Carlton?

Timmy: Okay, that was a bit of a dumb question. You all are probably feeling a little lonely too, right? (Castaways nod) I bet you would like to get messages from your loved ones? (Castaway's ears perk up at the thought of hearing from their friends and family.) Well, we did even better than that. We have brought a friend or family member from home to the island for each of you, and they are going to help you out with this challenge. (Castaways are ecstatic to hear this news.) There's a catch though: only the winner of this reward challenge will get to spend time with their loved ones tomorrow. With that said, let's bring out the loved ones, starting with you Reggie. All the way from Ocean Shores, it's your friend Sam.

(Sam Dullard emerges from the woods and gives Reggie a big hug. He also gets a high five from Otto.)

Sam: I knew you'd make it this far Rocket Girl!

Reggie: Thanks Sammy. How's Ocean Shores?

Sam: (sarcasm) Oh, the place is falling apart without you.

Timmy: As for you Otto, here is your best bud Maurice.

?: Dude, my name's Twister!

(Twister Rodriguez comes out of the woods and runs towards Otto. They then get together with Reggie and Sam to do the group's signature handshake.)

Otto: Dude, I can't believe the whole gang is here! This is beyond rad.

Timmy; Moving on to you Blossom. Please welcome back to the game…Bubbles.

(A streak of blue light moves quickly through the woods. Blossom's pink streak goes to meet her as the two sisters are happily reunited.)

Timmy: Speaking of previously voted out castaways, Eddy, here is your friend Ed.

(Ed comes running out of the woods and wraps Eddy in a bear hug.)

Ed: EDDY! I am back from the living dead!

(Eddy is gasping for breath as he releases himself from Ed's tight grip.)

Eddy: I see you still haven't showered lumpy!

Ed: I did, but it was in a tub full of gravy.

Timmy: Okay, way too much information there. Double D, from the Peach Creek cul-de-sac, here is Rolf.

(Rolf comes walking out of the forest.)

Rolf: Ah yes, Double D Ed boy! I thank you for helping me win my bet with Kevin. He said you'd be the first one voted out, and now he has to pay me three turnips and two chickens by the next full moon.

Double D: Well, I appreciate the vote of confidence Rolf.

Timmy: Lastly, we got Squidward. I bet you'll be happy to see…Spongebob!

(Squidward's shoulders sag in disappointment as Spongebob joins him.)

Spongebob: Hi Squidward! Did you miss me pal? (laughs) Oh, who am I kidding? Of course you did!

Squidward: Can I…

Timmy: No, you can't! Now, this reward challenge is pretty straightforward. Each of you has your own fire pit, with a string above it that is tied together by two wooden poles. The objective is to build a fire that is big enough and strong enough to burn the string in half. The first castaway to do this wins reward, and they get to spend the whole day tomorrow with their friend or loved one. As I mentioned earlier, your friends can help you out with this challenge by gathering firewood and building the fire. Any questions? (silence) Okay, Survivors and loved ones ready….GO!

[The six duos employ a variety of strategies for this challenge. Otto and Twister immediately sprint to the woods to get firewood together. Double D stays with the fire while Rolf fetches firewood. Reggie and Sam take a moment to plan out that fire before getting the firewood. Thanks to their super speed, Bubbles and Blossom are the first to gather enough firewood. Spongebob drops off firewood, but then Squidward gets rid of it as he has no desire to win the challenge. Ed brings back a whole tree for Eddy to use as firewood, to the amazement of the others. Otto and Twister rapidly go about putting wood on the fire pit, but their pile is really unorganized. Reggie and Sam take a more slow and steady approach. Blossom and Bubbles are the first ones to attempt to light their fire, but they have a hard time with it, as do Double D and Rolf. After 45 minutes of trying, Reggie and Sam are the first to light their fire, followed closely by Otto and Twister. Bubbles accidentally knocks down Blossom's fire pit when she is creeped out by a snake. Spongebob lights the fire, but then Squidward immediately puts it out. Meanwhile, Reggie and Sam's fire is starting to build, followed closely by Otto and Twister and Eddy and Ed. It is a close race between the three duos, with all three fires burning the string. In the end, it is Reggie's string that snaps in two first. She and Sam share in a raucous celebration.]

Timmy: Congratulations Reggie! You get to spend the day with Sam tomorrow. As for the rest of you, say goodbye to friends and loved ones.

(Everyone except Squidward does exactly that, and all of the friends except Sam leave.)

Timmy: One last order of business Reggie: Whom are you sending to Exile Island?

(Reggie doesn't take long to make a decision.)

Reggie: I'm sending Eddy.

Timmy: Alright Eddy, for the third time in this game, you are headed to Exile. Everyone else may head back to camp and get some sleep. See you at immunity.

(Eddy stomps off to Exile while the rest of the Blackbeard Tribe walks the opposite way back to camp.)

Blackbeard Tribe: Day 32

(Out on the sea, Reggie is sharing her surfboard with Sam, and Otto is out surfing with them as well.)

Sam: Wow, it is really pretty out here.

Reggie: Not as pretty as Hawaii though.

Otto: Yeah, the surf is a little better there too, but this is still a nice spot.

Sam: So, how tough has it been to play this game?

Otto: Dude, it's been even tougher than New Zealand.

Sam: (astonished) Wow, that hard, huh?

Reggie: We have to live on like two small cups of rice per day, and a bit of fish if we're lucky. Not to mention you have to worry about what everyone else is doing.

Otto: Yeah, you know that guy Eddy that Reg sent to Exile? That dude has had it out for me since day 1!

Sam: Why?

Otto: Because he's a self-centered, egotistical jerk who sees me as a threat. (sighs) Oh well, at least there isn't anyone else scheming to vote me out.

(Scene cuts to the shelter, where Blossom and Double D are resting. Then, Squidward comes back from a walk down shore. Blossom and Double D exchange knowing glances, and then make a beeline for Squidward.)

_Blossom: As badly as I wanted to spend time with Bubbles, Reggie's victory might help my game more. While she and Otto are distracted catching up with their friend, I can keep working on my blindside. I've already got Double D on my side, and Eddy will almost certainly vote for Otto without my help. So, if we can get Squidward on board, that seals the deal._

(Squidward sees Blossom and Double D approaching them.)

Blossom: So, you're probably wondering who voted for Otto at the last tribal council, huh?

Squidward (shrugs shoulders): Meh….not really.

Blossom: Well, it was me, and Double D and I are putting together a blindside vote to take him out. Are you in?

Squidward: Look, I'm tired of talking strategy all the time. It's the Caribbean Sea! Can't we just relax for a moment?

Double D: I understand your plight, but this vote is in your best interest.

Squidward: Go on…

Blossom: Face it Squidward: you have not been a strong player. Other than one individual immunity, you've underperformed. You have had almost zero involvement in strategy, you're not exactly likeable either. You're just kind of here.

Squidward: You have my vote…if Otto doesn't win immunity, he's gone.

Blossom: Yeah, that is the one potential snag in the plan.

Day 33: Immunity Challenge

(The Blackbeard Tribe walks down shore to see a long balance beam in the water, with a platform right alongside it. They swim out to the platform where Timmy is waiting for them.)

Timmy: First, let's welcome back Eddy from Exile Island.

(Eddy rejoins the others to very little applause.)

Timmy: Next up, Reggie, it's time to give up the necklace. (Reggie takes off the immunity necklace and hands it to Timmy.) Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you have a simple task. You will all stand on that balance beam and try to stay on it for as long as you can. Every 15 minutes, pieces of the balance beam will be removed from both sides to make it more difficult. The last castaway standing wins immunity, and a spot in the top five. Take your places on the beam and we'll get started.

[The six castaways stand on the balance beam.]

Timmy: Okay, this challenge is now on.

[Everyone is doing well at the start of the challenge, and there have been no eliminations at the 15-minute mark when Timmy removes a piece from both ends of the balance beam. A couple of minutes after that, Double D loses his footing, and is the first one gone. About five minutes after that, Squidward drops into the ocean. At this point, the four remaining castaways in the challenge start playing mind games with each other.]

Blossom: Boy, 33 days in. You must be getting pretty tired Otto.

Otto: No, I actually feel good today.

Eddy: Really, are you sure you're not having a little bit of trouble with this?

Otto: Nope. It's just like balancing on a surfboard. It's second nature to me.

[All four reach the 30-minute mark, at which point removes another piece from both ends of the balance beam. It is getting more crowded on the beam, and it's becoming harder for the castaways to concentrate. 40 minutes in, Reggie falls into the water, leaving only 3 in the challenge. At the 45-minute mark, the balance beam gets even smaller. Just before they reach the hour mark, Eddy just barely loses his balance and drops in the water.]

Timmy: Okay, Eddy is out, and that leaves Blossom and Otto.

[At the hour point, Timmy removes pieces from the balance beam for the final time. Blossom is trying to will herself to stay on, knowing that her plan to blindside Otto tonight depends on it. Suddenly, she comes up with an idea.]

Blossom: Do you want to finally get rid of Eddy tonight?

Otto: Duh, of course I do. I've been meaning to vote him off since the merge.

Blossom: If you jump off now, you've got my vote.

Otto: How can I know that for sure? How can I trust you?

Blossom: Come on Otto! I am Reggie's closest ally out here. If she trusts me, then I'm sure you can trust me too.

[Otto takes a minute to mull over Blossom's offer.]

Otto: Blossom, this is the night that either Eddy or I go home. The only way I can guarantee that it is Eddy is if I stay on this beam. So no deal!

Blossom: That's fine. It was just a thought.

[While playing cool on the outside, Blossom is fuming on the inside that her offer got turned down. About five minutes later, Blossom finally plunges into the Caribbean Sea, securing immunity for Otto, who dives into the water in celebration.]

Timmy: Otto Rocket, for the second time, here is your immunity necklace. (Timmy puts the necklace around Otto's neck.) You're in the top five, but which of these five will not be joining you? We'll find out tonight at tribal council. See you then…

(The Blackbeard Tribe heads back to camp.)

Blackbeard Tribe: Day 33

_Blossom: I've got to give Otto a lot of credit. He's smarter than I thought. Like he said, it's probably either him or Eddy going him tonight, and now that he has immunity, it's time to switch our vote to Eddy._

(Blossom and Double D are out by the freshwater spring.)

Blossom: You've got to do it Double D.

Double D: Despite our vast differences in this game, I find it hard to bring myself to vote for my long time cohort.

Blossom: I know it's hard. Bubbles voted for Buttercup earlier in the game, and she struggled with it. When I look back on it, I think it was the right vote.

Double D: I need some time alone to think about this.

Blossom: Sure. (Blossom leaves)

_Double D: Perhaps Blossom is right. Perhaps it is time for me to step up and be my own man._

Night 33: Tribal Council

(The six castaways proceed in with their torches. Timmy is already there waiting for them.)

Timmy: Before we begin, let's bring in the five members of our jury.

(Eliza, Bubbles, Ed, Dee-Dee, and Jimmy all take their seats in the jury area.)

Timmy: Blossom, you and Otto appeared to talk an awful lot during the challenge today. What was that all about?

Blossom: Oh, that was just an offer I made that Otto turned down. I'd rather not go into details about it.

Timmy: Very well. Eddy, you've spent most of the past six days in Exile. Do you fear that you've become isolated from the rest of the tribe?

Eddy: Yeah, because I've pretty much been isolated for almost two weeks now.

Timmy: Double D, how much have you and Eddy talked since the merger?

Double D: To be honest, we've haven't talked much at all. We were in the same alliance at first, but now we're just off doing our own thing.

Timmy: Otto, do you think it is a foregone conclusion which one of you is going to go home tonight?

Otto: I do.

Timmy: Well then, let's get on with it. It is time to vote. Otto, you're up first.

[Otto walks into the voting booth and votes for EDDY.]

Otto: Tonight is finally the night.

[Shots of Double D, Blossom, Reggie, and Squidward voting. Eddy is last, and his vote is for REGGIE.]

Eddy: If I can't vote for Otto, his sister is the next best thing.

[Eddy returns to his seat.]

Timmy: I'll go tally the votes. [Timmy leaves and returns with the bucket.] Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted off must leave the tribal council immediately. I'll read the votes. [takes first vote out of bucket.] First vote…Reggie. Next vote….Eddy. Third vote….Eddy. Fourth vote….Eddy. Next vote….is for Eddy, which means the last vote doesn't matter. Eddy, bring me your torch.

(Eddy tries to grab Otto's torch at first, but is stopped by Reggie. Reluctantly, he takes his torch to Timmy.)

Timmy: Eddy, the tribe has spoken. (Extinguishes torch) Time to go. (Eddy leaves the tribal council) It's hard to believe that we are only six days away from voting for a winner. Head on back to camp. Good night!

(The final five castaways grab their torches and head back to camp.)

Confessional

Eddy: After the immunity challenge, I saw this coming, and there wasn't much I could do to stop it. Even Double D turned on me. Still, I'm rooting for him to win the game. Good luck sockhead!

Tribal Council #11 Vote

Candidate (# of votes)

Eddy (5)- Otto, Reggie, Blossom, Squidward, Double D

Reggie (1)- Eddy

Next Time On Survivor…

1\. Reggie must weigh the pros and cons of bringing her brother with her to the finale.

2\. Double D considers outing Blossom on her failed blindside of Otto.

3\. The most extreme immunity challenge in Survivor history!


	13. Episode 12: Days 34 to 36

Nickelodeon vs. Cartoon Network Survivor

Episode 12

Timmy: We've entered the final week of this season, and the pressure is starting to build on all our remaining castaways. That much was evident in our last episode. Otto was angry at Eddy for allegedly voting for him at tribal, but the vote actually came from Blossom. It was all part of a plan to blindside Otto at the upcoming tribal council.

For reward, the castaways got a much-needed visit from a loved one, except for Squidward who was stuck with Spongebob. However, only one castaway got to spend a full day with their loved one, and that honor went to Reggie, who teamed up with Sam Dullard to build the best fire in the group. With Otto and Reggie further distracted catching up with their friend, Blossom went to work putting together an alliance to vote off Otto, and it appeared that everything was in place to do just that.

Unfortunately for her, at the immunity challenge, she was unable to outlast Otto on the balance beam, and Rocket Boy won his second individual immunity. At tribal council, the Otto vs. Eddy rivalry that has been a constant theme throughout this season finally came to an end when Eddy was voted off by a convincing 5-1 margin.

Five castaways are left, but only four make it to the finale. Who will be the odd one out? Let's see…

Blackbeard Tribe: Day 34

(The five members of the Blackbeard Tribe all sleep in until late morning.)

_Reggie: I just got my best night's sleep of the whole game. For once, we all didn't have to wake up to an Otto vs. Eddy shouting match. _

_Otto: Free at last, free at last! Now, I can really focus on winning this game._

_Blossom: I'm discouraged that my plan to blindside Otto didn't work, but getting Eddy out was a great consolation prize. Also, we should have a majority vote to get Otto out this time, assuming he doesn't win immunity yet again._

(Otto and Reggie are on the shore fishing. Otto gets a tug on his line and reels in a good-sized fish.)

Otto: Whoa yeah! (shows fish to Reggie) Read it and weep Rocket Girl! That's the catch of the day!

Reggie: (rolls eyes) Why have you got to make everything a competition? (pause) Speaking of competition, now that your obvious enemy is out of the way, which person do we go after next?

Otto: (shrugs shoulders) Beats me. Blossom seems a little suspicious to me.

Reggie: Really?

Otto: When it was just the two of us on the beam at the immunity challenge, she kept whispering to me, assuring me that if I fell off, she would vote for Eddy.

Reggie: That does seem a bit fishy to me. I'll talk with Blossom later. Can you take these fish back to camp while I get the tree-mail?

Otto: Sure thing Reg.

(Otto grabs the big fish and carries it with two hands back to the shelter. Reggie walks off down shore towards the tree-mail. Meanwhile, at the freshwater spring, Blossom and Double D are going for a swim.)

Blossom: I'm really proud of you Double D! Last night, you really stood up for yourself.

Double D: indeed, voting for Eddy actually turned out to be quite exhilarating.

Blossom: So, same plan as before, right?

Double D: Vote off Otto if he doesn't win immunity. Got it! (pauses) Would you excuse me? I must get out before my skin gets wrinkley.

Blossom: Sure, go ahead!

(Double D gets out of the freshwater spring and towels himself off.)

_Double D: I must admit teaming up with Blossom these past few days has proven to be a prudent tactic. With that being said, part of standing up for myself means making my own moves. So far in this game, I feel like I've been listening to everyone else's orders, whether it be Eddy or Blossom. Therefore, I've considered making Otto aware of Blossom's blindside, thereby throwing her under the bus. I know it seems mean and a bit out of character for me, but I've learned that lies and deceit are key components of achieving Survivor success. _

(Scene cuts to Otto arriving back at shelter to see Squidward sleeping.)

_Otto: I've never seen someone sleep as much as Squidward has throughout this whole game. Why is he still here? Out of the five of us, he is the one who least deserves to be in the final four. Yeah, Double D stinks at challenges, but he's at least trying to play the game, unlike Squidward._

Day 34: Reward Challenge

[The camera pans in on a clearing, with 5 tall wooden walls, 5 balance beams, and five piles of jars, one for each castaway. At the end of the clearing are five tables, again one for each castaway. Timmy is standing by at the start line.]

Timmy: After 34 days out here on this island, I bet you all are hungry.

Otto: (sarcastic) Oh yeah, brilliant deduction Einstein!

Timmy: I'm going to pretend that snide remark didn't happen. For today's reward challenge, you must retrieve four bags in four different ways. After digging up the first one, you must scale a 12-foot tall fence to grab the second one. Then, you have to cross a balance beam to get the third one at the end. For the fourth and final one, you must have find in a pile of jars. Once you have all four bags, you will go to your table, and use the pieces inside the bags to solve a puzzle. First person to complete their puzzle wins reward. The puzzle will spell out what the reward is for this challenge. Are you guys ready?

Castaways: Yes!

Timmy: Alright, we'll draw for spots and get started.

(Camera moves to the five castaways at the start line.)

Timmy: Alright, for reward, Survivors ready…..GO!

[They race off to the first section to dig out their bag. Otto digs with furiousity, and is the first to move on to the wooden fence. Blossom follows close behind him. Reggie is third, Double D is fourth, and Squidward brings up the rear. Otto maintains his lead, scaling the fence first. Blossom remains close behind, Squidward moves up to third, and Reggie and Double D struggle on the fence. Otto is first on the balance beam, but falls off quickly and must return to the start of the beam. With her lower center of gravity, Blossom crosses the balance beam in one try, retrieves her third bag, and is off to the jars. Squidward falls off the balance beam multiple times, falling to dead last as Reggie and Double D go by. Otto then gets his third piece and moves on to the jars. It takes a while, but Blossom is the first to get her final bag, and rushes off to the table. She dumps the contents of all four bags on the table, and gets to work solving the puzzle. Behind her, Double D is quick to find his final bag in the jars, and rises to second. Otto is not far behind in third, while Reggie and Squidward struggle to look for their last bags in the jars. Otto is putting pieces on the board at a quick pace, but they aren't fitting together. Blossom and Double D take a more methodical approach, and it becomes a race between the two. Double D puts the last piece in place, and calls Timmy over to see if it's right. The puzzle spells out _seafood feast_, which is the reward.]

Timmy: Oh, Double D (Double D looks dismayed) It took you a while, but you finally won an individual challenge. Double D wins reward! (Double D's expression changes to excitement, and he leaps up and down in victory. He shares a hug with Blossom, and a high-five with Otto.) You get to enjoy a seafood buffet, but which other castaway will be joining you? Double D, it's up to you.

(Double D looks at the quartet of castaways in front of him. It takes him a minute or two, but he makes his decision.)

Double D: I'm going with Otto!

(Blossom looks bewildered, and even Otto seems surprised as he joins Double D.)

Timmy: Before you go eat, you have one last decision: which of these three is heading to Exile Island?

Double D: Let's go with….Squidward!

Timmy: Alright Squidward, I think you know the way to Exile Island by now. (looks to Double D and Otto) Let me show you two the way to the seafood buffet. Reggie and Blossom, I have nothing for either of you. You may head back to camp.

(Everyone goes his or her separate ways.)

Day 34: Reward

(Double D and Otto follow Timmy to a large white tent on the beach. Inside is a table for two, and a long line of several varieties of seafood. From lobsters to scallops, it's all there. Otto and Double D grab some food and take their seats. After about 10 minutes, Otto is the first to speak up.)

Otto: Dude, I really needed this! Thanks for picking me!

Double D: You are most welcome Otto!

Otto: I am curious though. You and I have never been a part of the same alliance, and we've hardly said two words to each other. So, why pick me?

Double D: Well…

_Double D: Okay, here goes nothing. I'm going to do it._

Double D: Here's the thing. If you hadn't won the last immunity challenge, the plan was to vote you off at tribal council. It was Blossom's idea. She was going to blindside you, and then go after Eddy. Since you won immunity, we went after Eddy.

Otto: What?! So, that explains why she wanted me to jump off the balance beam at the last immunity challenge so badly. It's a good thing I didn't listen to her. Why are you telling me all this?

Double D: I've come to realize that if I want to win this game, I have to make my own strategic moves. Before this, I listened to either Eddy or Blossom. Not to mention I certainly won't be earning votes from the jury for my performance in challenges.

Otto: Well, this move could get us both into the final four, but what we've got to play it right. What is the next step in your master plan?

Double D: First of all, I need to go to Blossom and reassure her that I'm still on her side. I'll tell her that the purpose of inviting you was to make you feel too comfortable about your position.

Otto: Great, and then at tribal, we blindside the heck out of her! If she wins immunity, we go after Squidward.

Double D: My thoughts precisely!

Otto: I'll try to get Reggie on board, but I don't think it will be easy.

Double D: (looks at table of food) I think I'm going to get a couple more crab cakes.

Otto: Cool, that means more shrimp for me.

(The two share a laugh as they go to get more seafood.)

_Double D: I put a lot of thought into whether or not I wanted to tell Otto, but I wound up going through with it. There's no turning back now. I just hope Blossom will forgive me down the road. _

Blackbeard Tribe: Day 34

(With Otto and Double D still at their reward and Squidward at Exile Island, that leaves only Blossom and Reggie at camp preparing dinner.)

_Blossom: With everyone else out of camp, I have to seize this opportunity to have a serious strategy talk with Reggie. _

Reggie: (looking around) Man, it has gotten so quiet around here.

Blossom: You're telling me. (turns to Reggie) What are you going to miss most about this place?

Reggie: Oh, I'm definitely going to miss looking out at the Caribbean Sea every morning. I live along the Pacific Ocean, but it doesn't compare to this view. (pause) What about you?

Blossom: You know, even with all the strategy, challenges, and little food to worry about, this has felt like a vacation to me. Back home in Townsville, my sisters and I have to save the city from destruction on pretty much a weekly basis.

Reggie: That sounds like a drag!

Blossom: Yeah, we don't have enough room for all the keys to the city the Mayor has given us. (Both girls laugh.) I kind of like the camp the way it is now. What do you think about us as the final two?

Reggie: You mean a double dose of girl power? Sounds rad to me! We can get rid of Squidward, Double D, and Otto in that order.

Blossom: Or maybe, we could get rid of Otto first.

Reggie: Fine, but I'm not voting for him. I made a promise…

Blossom: Yes, we all know about the promise Reggie, but think about your own individual game. Who do you have a better chance of beating in the final four? Otto, or Squidward and Double D?

Reggie: (sighs) I got to admit it's the latter.

Blossom: Also, don't you think there is a chance Otto would vote for you if given the opportunity?

Reggie: (pause) He would. He definitely would.

Blossom: I'm not trying to drive a wedge between you and your brother. I'm just calling the game the way I see it.

Reggie: No, you make some great points Blossom, and I am totally down with us as the final two.

(Reggie and Blossom finish cooking dinner. By the time Otto and Double D return from reward, the girls are already asleep.)

Blackbeard Tribe: Day 35

(The next morning, Double D volunteers to grab water from the well with Blossom.)

_Double D: Otto and I got back to camp so late that I didn't have the chance to speak with Blossom. For this blindside against Blossom to work, I have to put her mind at ease._

(Double D and Blossom use a bucket to scoop water from the well.)

Blossom: So, how was reward?

Double D: Amazing! The seafood feast was decadent and delectable!

Blossom: I wish I could have been there.

Double D: I understand that you are probably miffed at me for choosing Otto, but I had a very good reason for it. He was starting to suspect that a blindside against him was in the works, so I took him aside and assured him that no such thing was taking place.

Blossom; Do you think he bought it?

Double D: Oh, without a doubt. Otto is quite easy to manipulate.

Blossom: (smiles) Good to know. Now, we just have to make sure he doesn't win immunity again.

(Blossom and Double D haul the bucket full of water back to camp.)

_Blossom: Double D is someone who I have been able to trust throughout this game. However, when it comes to Survivor, you have to take everything that's said with a grain of salt. Is Double D telling me the truth? Is Otto really unaware of the blindside? You don't know for sure until the tribal council vote, and by then, it's too late. _

(Scene shifts to the shelter, where Otto is putting wood on the fire, and Reggie is adjusting the roof on the shelter.)

Otto: So, what did you and Blossom talk about yesterday?

Reggie: Oh, you know…girl stuff.

(Otto raises an eyebrow before turning his attention back to the fire.)

Day 36: Immunity Challenge

(At camp, the five members of the Blackbeard Tribe wake up to the sound of an air horn. They look over by the shore and see Timmy. Squidward, who returned from Exile Island that night, walks down the beach to see what's going on.)

Squidward: (still groggy from sleep) Ugh….Timmy, what the hell are you doing here?

Timmy: Well, we're doing things a little differently for today's immunity challenge, but before I explain, I need to take the necklace back. (Timmy walks over to Otto and removes the immunity necklace from around his neck.) Once again, immunity is up for grabs. For today's challenge, a plane is going fly you over to the other side of the island, where there is a big target on the beach. One at a time, you will parachute out of the plane, carrying three balloons filled with paint. As you fly down towards the island, you will throw or drop the balloons towards the target. You must throw all three of your balloons before you land. The castaway who gets closest to the gold bulls-eye at the center of the target wins immunity, and is assured of a spot in the top four! Along with that, you are guaranteed a payday of at least $50,000 for a fourth-place finish, so there is a lot at stake here. Any questions? (Every castaway raises his or her hand.) Wow, okay….Double D!

Double D: Pardon my French Timmy, but I have serious reservations about JUMPING OUT OF A FUCKING PLANE!

Timmy: I understand. If anyone here is scared of flying, heights, or skydiving, you may drop out of the challenge.

(Squidward and Double D think about it, but ultimately everyone opts to do the challenge.)

Otto: Yo Timmy, I don't see or hear a plane anywhere.

Timmy: You're right Otto. I really wish one would appear soon.

(Hidden in one of the trees, Cosmo and Wanda wave their wands. A few moments later, a plane appears and lands in front of the camp.)

Reggie: (to Timmy) What is it with you and wishing?

Timmy: I don't know. Just a weird coincidence. Anyway, everyone hop in!

[Timmy and the castaways jump into the plane, and they take off. Each castaway puts on a suit and straps on a parachute. Each one is a different color: blue for Otto, orange for Reggie, yellow for Squidward, red for Double D, and pink for Blossom.]

Timmy: (yelling over the sound of the plane engine) Okay, based on random order, the castaway who is up first is….Otto! Are you ready?

Otto: Born ready Timmy!

[Otto grabs three blue balloons filled with blue paint, takes a deep breath, and then dives out of the plane. After 15 seconds of free-falling, Otto pulls the cord and unleashes his parachute. He gathers himself, and throws his first balloon, which misses the big target altogether. He throws the second balloon, which hits the outer edge of the target. Just a matter of feet before he lands, Otto releases the final balloon, and it hits the target about 5 feet away from the gold bulls-eye.]

Timmy: Alright Reggie, let's see if you can top your brother.

[Reggie gets her three orange balloons, and jumps out without much hesitation. She unfurls her parachute, and then gets to work throwing balloons. Like Otto, her first throw is way off, but she gets progressively better. However, her best throw is 12 feet away from the target, well outside of Otto's throw. Squidward jumps out next, but doesn't come close to Otto's mark, as only one of his throws barely hits the target.]

Timmy: Next up is Double D!

[Double D gets his balloons, but hesitates once he gets the door. It appears that the nerves are getting to him.]

Timmy: Do you want to drop out?

[Double D tries to calm himself down.]

Double D: I suppose it's a little late for that.

[Double D walks up to the door, closes his eyes, and jumps out. He opens the parachute earlier than anyone else, and his throws are very haphazard. All three of his balloons wind up in the sea, but he does land safely on the beach,]

Timmy: Alright Blossom, Otto is still in front. It's up to you!

_Blossom: My first thought going into the challenge was: don't let Otto win! Little did I know that it would be up to me to prevent that._

[Three pink balloons in hand, Blossom leaps out the plane door. She waits longer than anyone else to pull the cord to release her parachute, and it seems to pay off. His first throw gets inside of Reggie's mark. Her second throw gets dangerously close, but doesn't quite beat Otto. Just a handful of feet away from landing, Blossom tosses her final balloon, which….directly hits the gold bullseye, winning her immunity. Blossom pumps her fists in celebration as she lands on the beach. Otto watches it all unfold in disappointment. A few minutes later, the plane lands, and Timmy steps out with the immunity necklace.]

Timmy: Blossom, I believe this belongs to you. (Blossom runs over to Timmy, who puts the necklace around Blossom's neck.) I'll see you in the final four, but which of these four will not be joining you. We'll find out tonight at tribal! Head on back to camp.

(The castaways walk back to camp, and Timmy departs in the plane.)

Blackbeard Tribe: Day 36

_Otto: That was a heartbreaking loss for me! I have no doubt that I'm on the chopping block, so I have got to push hard to get Squidward voted off tonight. _

(Otto and Double D are swimming at the freshwater spring.)

Otto: Do you remember our plan B?

Double D: Yes, Squidward it is!

_Double D: The blindside of Blossom is obviously not going to work now, but I can't just rush back to her side. If I vote out Otto and make it to the final two, he'll let everyone know that I stabbed him in the back at the final tribal council, which would greatly hinder my chances of victory._

(At camp, Blossom confronts a napping Squidward.)

Squidward: What do you want? I'm tired.

Blossom: If you care at all about winning this game, you'll vote for Otto tonight.

Squidward: Yeah, yeah…I got it.

_Reggie: It looks like the vote is coming down to Otto or Squidward tonight, and I have a terrible feeling I'm going to be the swing vote. Do I stick with my family, or do I think about my own individual game? _

Night 36: Tribal Council

(The Blackbeard Tribe walks into tribal council. Timmy is already there waiting for them.)

Timmy: Let's bring in the jury, which is now bigger than the tribe. (Eliza, Bubbles, Ed, Dee-Dee, Jimmy, and Eddy walk in single-file and take their seats in the jury area. Bubbles is delighted to see the immunity necklace around her sister's neck.) Now, before we vote, let me give you an idea of what is at stake here. The person voted off tonight will finish just outside the top four, and that also means finishing just outside of the money. Fourth place will get $50,000, third place receives $100,000, the runner-up will get $250,000, and the winner gets the one million dollars that everyone is after. Otto, does knowing the amount of money on the line tonight influence your vote at all?

Otto: It doesn't change my vote Timmy, but I sure hope it impacts a few others. If you think about it, this was the same situation at this point last season with Stan Smith and Butters. I don't believe they did the right thing last season, so hopefully we'll make the right decision this time around.

Timmy: Blossom, what do you make of those comments?

Blossom: Otto makes some great points, but at the same time you've got to think about what is best for your own individual game, and if that means having a person like Butters in the final four, then so be it.

Timmy: Interesting. Well, enough chatter. It is time to vote. Blossom, lead us off.

[Blossom is the first to the voting booth, and as expected, she votes for OTTO.]

Blossom: No hard feelings Otto, but you're a threat to win this game.

[Shots of Double D and Squidward voting. Otto is next, and he casts his vote for SQUIDWARD.]

Otto: The fact that you've made it this far is nothing short of amazing.

[Reggie is the last to vote, and she takes quite some time to make a decision, writes her vote, and put it in the bucket. Timmy then leaves and comes back with the bucket.]

Timmy: If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so. (No one has an idol, so nothing happens.) Alright then, I will read the votes. [opens bucket and takes out first vote] First vote is for….Otto. Second vote….Squidward. Third vote….Otto. Fourth vote…..Squidward. That's two votes Otto, two votes Squidward, with one vote left. [takes out last vote and reads it] 12th person voted out and the seventh member of the jury is…Squidward! Bring me your torch.

(Squidward walks up to Timmy with his torch. Meanwhile, Otto breathes a huge sigh of relief.)

Timmy: Squidward Tentacles, the tribe has spoken. (extinguishes torch) It's time for you to go.

(Squidward walks out of the tribal council area, not too broken up about being voted off.)

Timmy: We now have our final four! Congratulations Otto, Reggie, Blossom, and Double D on making it this far. However, you still have three days to go, and it will be the toughest three days of the whole game. Grab your torches and head back to camp. Good night!

(The four remaining castaways grab their torches and head back to camp.)

Confessional

Squidward: It's disappointing to come this close to the money and be voted off, but I had a really good time. This was a nice, long relaxing vacation to me, and I'm not looking forward to returning to work with Spongebob.

Tribal Council #12 Vote

Candidate (# of votes)

Squidward (3)- Otto, Reggie, Double D

Otto (2)- Blossom, Squidward

Next time on the SEASON FINALE of Survivor…

1\. The final four vie for one million dollars!

2\. One last surprising twist changes the complexion of the game.

3\. Season 4 will be announced!

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! I hope you enjoyed that episode and are stoked for the finale! I appreciate all the reads and reviews, and be sure to keep it up. Now, the finale is really long, so I may or may not break it up into two parts. Either way, I will release the finale in its entirety next week. Until then, this is southspringfield2822 signing off!**


	14. SEASON FINALE: Days 37 to 39

Nickelodeon vs. Cartoon Network Survivor

Episode 13 (SEASON FINALE)

Timmy: The past 36 days here in the Caribbean have been leading up to this: we are about to crown our Sole Survivor! Four castaways remain, and they have all taken different paths to get to this point.

Otto Rocket has had his back against the wall for much of this game, dodging multiple close votes and blindsides to outlast his archrival Eddy and stay alive. This is thanks in no small part to a hidden immunity idol that he played early on to prevent a blindside attempt by Jimmy Neutron. Otto has also flexed his muscles in challenges, winning two individual immunity challenges. He is one of only three castaways in Survivor history to win multiple individual immunity challenges, joining Kyle Broflovski (Season 2) and Lisa Simpson (Season 1). Will it be enough to be crowned Sole Survivor?

Meanwhile, Otto's sister Reggie has gotten by on a perfect balance of physical skill and sound strategy. She has aligned herself with the right alliances at the right time, and has been on the same page with her brother since a mid-season disagreement over voting out Eliza Thornberry, with whom Otto had a brief romance. A final two agreement with Blossom could break the sibling bond just enough to convince Reggie to vote out Otto. Will she stick with her brother, or side with Blossom?

Speaking of Blossom, she has had to play the second half of this game without her sisters Bubbles and Buttercup. However, she has gotten by on a very strong social game, proving that she can operate as an individual. Having won the last immunity challenge, Blossom seems to be peaking at the right time. Will she bring the million dollars back with her to the city of Townsville?

Unlike Otto, Double D has been weak in the individual challenges; in fact, he is the only one in the final four without an immunity challenge victory. On the other hand, Double D has not ruffled any feathers this whole game, and is well liked by both his fellow competitors and the members of the jury. Will that make up for his weak play in the challenges?

Which one of these four will be the Sole Survivor? How will it all play out? Let's see how the final three days unfold…

Blackbeard Tribe: Night 36

(The Blackbeard Tribe arrives back at their shelter, relieved to be in the final four.)

_Otto: Woo-hoo! Yeah, final four baby! I'm just a few days from winning the whole damn thing! Even if I don't, it's nice to know that I'll get at least $50,000 out of this deal._

_Blossom: I'm not thrilled with the way tribal council turned out tonight. Clearly, Reggie sided with her brother, and if she continues to do so, she has no shot at winning this game. If I wind up on the jury, and I have to choose between Otto and Reggie, my vote is going to Otto, and I bet a lot of people on that jury would agree with me. (pause) Well, except for Eddy…_

(Reggie is about to go to sleep when Blossom taps her on the shoulder.)

Blossom: Do you want to win this game or not?

Reggie: (slightly irritated) Of course I do.

Blossom: You're not going to win it if you keep bailing out Otto.

Reggie: Would you relax? I just wanted to make sure Otto finished in the money. He's earned it after all. He'll be the next to go, and I'm still on board with our final two plans.

(Double D appeared to be asleep in the shelter, but actually wasn't and over heard the whole conversation.)

Blackbeard Tribe: Day 37

(Double D approaches Otto while they're out fishing.)

Double D: I'm afraid I bring bad tidings!

Otto: What's up?

Double D: While eavesdropping on a conversation between Blossom and your sister, I learned that they have formed a pact to take each other to the end as the final two.

Otto: (stops fishing) Oh, have they?

Double D: It gets worse. They plan to vote you off next.

Otto: Oh crap! (thinks to himself) Double D, you got to help me win this immunity challenge.

Double D: (backs away and folds arms) I most certainly will not, for then it will be I that is voted out of this game. I may be the nice guy, but make no mistake: I'm here to compete.

Otto: Oh yeah, well…I'm going to take your hat!

(Otto rips Double D's hat off his head, but he is repulsed by what he sees. Otto drops the hat and appears to be nauseous.)

Otto: Oh my god! I think I'm going to be sick.

(As Otto vomits on the beach, Double D picks up his hat and puts it back on his head.)

Double D: Well, I am absolutely not helping you now. (goes to leave and then turns around) Oh, and if you tell anyone what's under my hat, you will rue the day you cast it asunder from my head! Good day to you sir! (resumes his walk back to camp)

Day 37: Immunity Challenge

(The camera zooms in on a small clearing with four tables in the middle. Each table has a treasure chest on top of it, with four oval-shaped slots. Four dirt paths diverge from the small clearing. Timmy is standing in front of the tables awaiting the four castaways as they walk in.)

Timmy: First things first: Blossom, I need to take back the necklace. (He walks up to Blossom and removes the immunity necklace from around her neck.) Once again, immunity is up for grabs. Today, we're going to have our traditional final four trivia challenge, but with a little twist. Unlike the previous two seasons, I won't just be standing here asking the questions. You will have to run down each of these four paths, navigating obstacles along the way. At the end, there will be a question about your fellow castaways and the events that have occurred throughout this game, along with three possible answers. Once you have selected your answer, you will grab a medallion from the jar, and head back here to try to fit that medallion into one of the four slots on your treasure chest. If you choose the correct answer, the medallion will fit perfectly; if you're wrong, you must run back and try again. The first person to get all four medallions in their treasure chest and open the chest wins immunity and a spot in the top three. So, if there are no questions (castaways shake heads), then Survivors ready…GO!

[The quartet of castaways sprint from the start down the paths. Otto and Blossom choose to tackle the first path first, while Reggie and Double D opt to go in reverse, starting with the fourth path. Otto and Blossom encounter a creek that they must swim across. Being the superior swimmer, Otto gets across first and reaches the first question: Who lives in Retroville? The options are Otto, Jimmy, or Spongebob. Otto grabs a medallion from the "Jimmy" jar and jumps back into the creek. Right behind him, Blossom also chooses "Jimmy" and rushes back to keep up with Otto. Meanwhile, Reggie has built up a sizable lead on Double D and runs into a cave, where she sees the following question: which Cartoon Network castaway likes gravy? The options are Ed, Dexter, or Eddy. Uncertain, Reggie chooses Eddy, grabs a medallion and heads out of the cave. A few minutes later, Double D arrives and instantly picks the correct answer of Ed, grabs a medallion and jogs back out of the cave. Back at the start, Otto successfully fits in his first medallion as does Blossom. They both run down the second path. A few moments later, Reggie goes to her treasure chest, tries to fit in her medallion, but fails since she chose the wrong answer. She spikes the medallion to the ground in frustration, and heads back down the path. Double D arrives a few minutes later, and does get his medallion in the proper slot. He rushes down the third path. As that happens, Otto and Blossom bump into a rock wall, with the second question posted at the top. They race each other to the top, with Otto holding on to a slight edge. He gets to the top, and reads the second question: which castaway was the first one voted off, with the choices of Spongebob, Dexter, or Tommy. The correct answer is Spongebob, but Otto incorrectly chooses Tommy. Blossom gets to the top a minute later, and also chooses poorly, grabbing a medallion from the Dexter jar. Meanwhile, Reggie returns to the fourth waypoint, this time choosing the correct answer of Ed. Checking in on Double D, he finds a rope swing. He grabs the rope, builds momentum, and swings across to the other side. Once there, he reads the third question: Which castaway did not play a hidden immunity idol? His options are: Otto, Dee-Dee, and Squidward. The correct answer is Squidward, and Double D quickly grabs a medallion from that jar and swings back across. As he heads back down the path, Otto and Blossom are back at their treasure chests. Much to their dismay, the medallions don't fit. Otto lets out a exasperated groan before jogging back down the second path, Blossom starts going down the second path, but then sees Reggie emerge from the fourth path, and put the fourth medallion in its slot.]

Blossom: What was the correct answer?

Reggie: Ed. What have you gotten so far?

Blossom: The correct answer for the first path is Jimmy. I chose Dexter for the second one, but got it wrong. The question is which castaway got voted out first?

Reggie: It's Spongebob.

Blossom: Thanks. I'll double back for that one. You head down the first path, and I'll head to the fourth.

Reggie: Sounds like a plan.

[Reggie and Blossom share a high-five before heading down their paths. Just as they leave, Double D comes back with his second medallion, puts it in place, and then jogs down the second path, noticeably tired already. A weary Otto climbs slowly back up the rock wall, and this time chooses Spongebob for the second question. He reaches the bottom of the rock wall just as Double D starts to climb. Reggie and Blossom each navigate the first and fourth paths respectively and choose the correct answers. After a slow climb to the top, Double D only needs one guess to choose Spongebob. He grabs a medallion, and carefully works his way down the rock wall. Back at the start, Otto gets his second medallion, as do Reggie and Blossom.]

Reggie: (between deep breaths) It's a four way tie right now. Otto has got a physical edge and Double D has got the smarts. We should work together.

Blossom: (exhausted) Agreed.

[With all the energy they can muster, Reggie and Blossom run down the third path, which Otto has already gone down. A few minutes later, Double D is the first to get three medallions. Otto, Reggie and Blossom all reach the rope swing at the same time, but must wait for each other to swing across, losing time. Meanwhile, Double D is all alone on the first path, swimming across the creek to the first waypoint. As he did with the first three, he chooses the correct answer of Jimmy on the first try. Otto, Blossom and Reggie collaborate to get the correct answer on the third waypoint, but again have to wait for each other on the rope swing. Just as they get back to the clearing, they see Double D put in his fourth and final medallion and open the treasure chest.]

Timmy: It looks like slow and steady won the race today! Double D wins immunity!

(Upon hearing this, Double D collapses to the ground in a combination of exhaustion and elation.)

Timmy: Alright Double D, when you're ready, here's the immunity idol (hands him immunity necklace). I'll see you all tonight at tribal.

(Reggie and Blossom help up Double D and congratulate him. Otto observes with a look of resignation on his face.)

_Otto: This immunity challenge was probably my last chance. Reggie and Blossom have a final two pact, and I pissed off Double D this morning. (sighs) It looks like this cat has finally used up his nine lives._

Night 37: Tribal Council

(The four castaways proceed in with their torches.)

Timmy: We will now bring in our jury. (In order, Eliza, Bubbles, Ed, Dee-Dee, Jimmy, Eddy, and Squidward walk in and take their seats in the jury area.) Today's challenge was arguably the most grueling and taxing challenge we've ever had on this show. Double D, how did you come out on top?

Double D: Well, it certainly wasn't due to my athleticism. (some laughter) I just knew the answers to all the questions on the first try, and that's what got me ahead.

Timmy: Otto, it seems like you are once again a target to go home tonight. However, whether it be through hidden immunity idols, winning challenges, or getting the swing votes on your side, you have always found an answer. You're almost like the cockroach that just won't die.

Otto: (laughs) Yeah, I guess that's one way of putting it.

Timmy: My question is: can you do it one more time? Can you find an answer?

Otto: (shrugs shoulders) I'm not sure Timmy, but as long as my torch is lit, there's always a chance.

Timmy: Very well, it is time to vote. Double D, you're up.

[Shot of Double D voting. Otto is next, and he votes for BLOSSOM.]

Otto: My only hope is that Reggie sticks to our promise that we made in Ocean Shores to not vote for each other.

[Shot of Blossom voting, and then Reggie, who takes quite some time to make a decision.]

Timmy: I will go tally the votes. (leaves and comes back with bucket) Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted off must leave tribal council immediately. I'll read the votes. (takes first vote out of bucket) First vote…Blossom Second vote…Otto. Third vote…Otto. Two votes Otto, one vote Blossom, one vote left. (pulls out last vote) The fourth place finisher and recipient of $50,000 is….Otto. Bring me your torch Rocket Boy.

(Otto reluctantly gets up and grabs his torch. He sees his sister Reggie start to cry, and gives her a hug.)

Otto: (whispering) It's okay Reg. I would have done the same thing. Good Luck! (brings his torch to Timmy)

Timmy: You've played well Otto, but at long last, the tribe has spoken. (extinguishes torch) It's time for you to go. (Otto walks out of the tribal council area) Congrats to Reggie, Blossom, and Double D on making the final three. You all get some rest because tomorrow is your final challenge of this game! Grab your torches and head back to camp. Good night!

(The three castaways leave the tribal council area.)

Confessional

Otto: To get this close to one million dollars and not win is disappointing. On the other hand, I'm very proud of the game I played. I left nothing in the tank, and I don't regret anything I said or did these past 37 days. Now, it's up to Reggie to bring the million dollars to Ocean Shores. Go get 'em Rocket Girl!

Blackbeard Tribe: Day 38

(While Double D is still sleeping, Reggie and Blossom sneak off to grab water.)

Blossom: Just one step away from our final two girl!

Reggie: Yeah! This vote will definitely be easier than last night's. I'm surprised Otto took it as well as he did.

Blossom: I told you it wouldn't be so bad.

Reggie: On the off-chance Double D wins immunity, which one of us do you think he'll take to the final two?

Blossom: Let's just worry about this challenge first.

(While they're talking, Double D wakes up in the shelter.)

_Double D: I haven't seen Blossom or Reggie all day. Wherever they are, they're probably talking about voting me off. I'm afraid I might be in the same must-win scenario that Otto was in yesterday. A miracle would be nice right about now._

(Double D takes a walk to the tree-mail post downshore. He notices something different, namely the two baskets of breakfast food lying underneath it. From biscuits to orange juice, all the breakfast delicacies are there. He grabs the basket and a message in the tree-mail and heads back to the shelter to see Blossom and Reggie getting ready to cook up some rice.)

Double D: That won't be necessary ladies! It appears the producers have provided breakfast for us.

Reggie: Whoa radical!

Blossom: That's nice of them, but what's the occasion?

Double D: Perhaps this tree-mail message will solve the mystery. (opens tree-mail message) "Normally, this is for the final two, but this year we're doing something new. Throw the immunity necklace out the door because this last challenge is for a reward."

Reggie: (eyes widen in amazement) Does that mean what I think it means?

Blossom: It means that…

Double D: We're all going to the final vote!

(The three of them leap up and down in celebration, hugging and high-fiving each other vigorously.)

_Double D: Hallelujah! The Survivor gods have shined upon me this day!_

_Blossom: I am a little bummed that Reggie and I won't be the last two standing, but at least now we don't have to worry about Double D retaining immunity. I wonder what this last reward is going to be. _

_Reggie: Boy, Otto is not going to be happy when he learns he was one place away from the final vote._

(The three castaways dig into the spread of breakfast food.)

Day 38: Reward Challenge

(The aerial camera zooms in on a large clearing with a triangular maze in the middle. At each ends of the maze, there are tables with three bags on them. Just outside the maze, there are three more tables, one for each castaway, and a fourth table with a cloth over its contents. Timmy is standing by those tables when the now small Blackbeard Tribe arrives on the scene.)

Timmy: Greetings! I'm assuming you three have gotten the good news by now. (the castaways nod their heads with smiles on their faces) With that in mind, for the last time, I will take back the immunity necklace. (Timmy removes the immunity necklace from around Double D's neck, and stores it in a crate.) Instead, this last challenge will be a reward challenge, and that reward (points to the table with cloth on top of it) is right over there. But before we get to that, let me explain the challenge. You must navigate this maze behind me, stopping at three designated stations to grab a bag of blocks with letters on them. Once you have all three bags of blocks, you must find your way back out of the maze and (points to the other three tables) go to these tables. Using the blocks and a hint from each bag, you will spell out three geographic locations in the Caribbean area. The first person to correctly answer all three clues will win (walks to fourth table and removes the cloth) this!

(The three castaways are confused when they see the voting bucket, pen and paper from tribal council.)

Reggie: I thought we weren't voting anyone off.

Timmy: No, the reward isn't to vote someone off, it is a vote in the final vote to determine who wins this game.

(Blossom, Reggie, and Double D all gasp in amazement upon hearing that news.)

Timmy: Oh, and one last twist to this challenge. You will have to navigate this maze….blindfolded! However, you will be given 5 minutes to explore and examine the maze before you must put on the blindfold. Any questions?

Castaways: No!

Timmy: Alright then. Your 5 minutes to explore the maze starts…NOW!

[Blossom, Reggie and Double D enter the maze and take the entire 5 minutes to look through it. They are sure to make note of the entrance/exit and the three stations. After the 5 minutes, they exit the maze and go put on their blindfolds.]

Timmy: Are you all ready to go?

Castaways: Yeah!

Timmy: For the last time, Survivors ready….GO!

[The three castaways take their time entering the maze, feeling their way through with their hands. Blossom seems to be making the most progress along the path. She diverges on a different path while Double D and Reggie head for the same station. This results in a lot of incidental contact between the two, as they bump into each other on multiple occasions. Blossom seizes the opportunity to get her first bag of blocks. Double D is the next to get his first bag of blocks. Reggie continues to have trouble stumbling into walls, and begins to fall behind. Blossom and Double D converge on the same station at about the same time and wind up knocking into each other head on. Double D's nose begins to bleed, and he tries to stem the flow of blood with a handkerchief. As he does that, Blossom grabs the second bag of blocks. Reggie finds her way back to the center of the maze with her first bag of blocks, and goes for her second station. She nearly walks into Double D again, who now has his second bag of blocks. Blossom feels her way to the station that Double D and Reggie went to at the start of the challenge. She is the first to get all three bags of blocks, and takes her time getting to the exit. Double D, however, is not far behind as it appears he studied the maze well. He gets his third and final bag of blocks and begins to make his way to the exit. With two bags of blocks, Reggie continues to struggle. Blossom is the first through the exit.]

Timmy: You're out, Blossom! Take your blindfold off!

[Blossom is quick to obey Timmy's command. She dumps the contents of the bags of blocks one at a time. She reads the clue of the first one.]

Blossom: "This island is located in the "_" Sea."

[Blossom looks down at the letters on the blocks. She sees two blocks with the letter "B", and instantly knows the answer is Caribbean. As she is spelling that out, Double D exits the maze, takes off his blindfold and gets to work. He, too, is quick to answer the first question. Back in the maze, Reggie has her third and final bag of blocks. Blossom is now reading the clue to the second bag of blocks.]

Blossom: "Capital of Jamaica"

[Unlike the first one, Blossom doesn't immediately get the answer. She starts shuffling around the blocks hoping to spell something out. Double D, on the other hand, does know the answer right away, being the genius that he is. He spells out the name "Kingston", and then dumps out the contents of the third and final bag. Meanwhile, Reggie is finally out of the maze and takes off her blindfold. However, she is too far behind to be a factor now. Blossom pieces together the second clue and spells out "Kingston". Reggie takes a quick peek over Blossom's table to try and get the answers. Double D reads the final clue to himself.]

Double D: The countries of Haiti and the Dominican Republic are located on this island. (scoffs) Elementary, my dear Watson!

[Double D gets to work quickly spelling out the final answer. Panicking, Blossom hastily throws together an answer to the last clue.]

Blossom: I'm done Timmy!

[Double D is bewildered when he hears this. Timmy walks over to Blossom's table and looks at her answer.]

Timmy: Blossom…I'm sorry, but that last answer is incorrect.

[A relieved Double D finishes spelling the correct answer of "Hispaniola".]

Double D: Over here Timmy!

[Timmy walks over to Double D and examines his three answers.]

Timmy: Well, Double D….it looks like….you'll have at least one vote to win because you just won reward! Your third win in the last four challenges!

(Double D lies down the ground, pumping his fists up in the air in celebration. Blossom and Reggie applaud Double D's effort.)

Timmy: Okay Double D, head on over to the far table and cast your vote. Remember, this if for whom you want to WIN the game. So, unless you've lost your mind, this vote is probably for yourself. Blossom and Reggie, I'm going to ask that you two put your blindfolds back on for a moment while Double D votes.

(Reggie and Blossom put their blindfolds back on. Double D grabs the pen and paper and writes down his vote. He reveals it to the camera. To no one's surprise, the vote has his name on it. He folds it and puts it in the bucket.)

Timmy: Blossom and Reggie, you may take your blindfolds off. (They do so.) Well, the next time I see you three, it will be tomorrow night for the final tribal council. Until then, just kick back and relax back at camp.

(Double D, Blossom and Reggie head back to camp.)

Blackbeard Tribe: Day 39

_Reggie: Last night was super chill. We just sat around the fire and told each other stories about our lives back home. Apparently, Double D and his friends built a whole fake city out of cardboard boxes. It seems like a lot of work just to get a few quarters to buy jawbreakers._

_Double D: I particularly enjoyed hearing Reggie regale us with stories about her travels to New Zealand and Hawaii with her brother and their friends. She is a very impressive extreme athlete._

_Blossom: Yeah, that was fun, but it's time to get down to business. I feel like I'm in a bit of a tight spot when it comes to the final vote. Dee-Dee hates my guts, so I definitely won't get her vote. Otto is probably going to vote for her sister, and Ed and Eddy are going to vote for Double D. The only jury vote I can feel good about is Bubbles. She is my sister after all._

(The final three castaways eat the leftover breakfast food from yesterday, gather up their stuff, grab their torches, and take one last look at the shelter.)

Reggie: It's finally coming to an end.

Blossom: Yeah, Double D and I lived here for 39 days. It's almost become like home for us.

Double D: Well, shall we embark on our final trek to tribal?

(Reggie, Blossom and Double D turn around and walk down the beach towards tribal council.)

Night 39: Tribal Council

(Blossom, Reggie and Double D walk in single file to the three seats by the fire. Timmy is standing there waiting for them.)

Timmy: Let's welcome in the eight-person jury that will decide which one of you becomes one million dollars richer. (Eliza, Bubbles, Ed, Dee-Dee, Jimmy, Eddy, Squidward, and Otto take their seats in the jury area.) This 39-day journey has finally reached its climax. Tonight, we vote for a winner of Survivor Nickelodeon vs. Cartoon Network. So, here's how this final tribal council is going to work. Just like in the original show, each member of the jury will have the chance to ask you a question. Then, the jury will cast their votes for which one of you they want to win. Eliza Thornberry, start us off. (Eliza walks from her seat to the front of the jury area.)

Eliza: Thanks Timmy, and congratulations to all three of you on making it here. My question is only for Reggie. What was your reasoning behind voting me off?

Reggie: I knew I was going to have to address this tonight. It seemed like I voted for you out of spite because you were spending so much time with Otto, and borrowing my surfboard without asking permission. While that was a little annoying, that wasn't my reasoning for voting you off. Jimmy approached me with an invitation to join a cross-tribe alliance with the Eds. He made a case for voting you off, and it was a very good one. Your experience living in nature year-round made you a credible threat, and that was why I voted for you.

Eliza: Thanks. That's all for me.

Timmy: Bubbles, you're up.

Bubbles: First of all, I just want to say I'm so excited for you Blossom! (Blossom smiles) So, my name will forever go down as the first person to quit in Southspringfield2822's Survivor history. Now, my question is simple: what made you guys want to press on in this game? Was it the money, or something more than that?

Blossom: The money is nice, but more than anything, I wanted to make you, Buttercup, Professor Utonium, and everyone back in Townsville proud of me. It was the thoughts of my family and friends that kept me going.

Reggie: I can sum up my reason in two words: sibling rivalry! (The castaways, jury and Timmy all laugh while Otto rolls his eyes and gives a wry little smile.)

Otto: I'll get you next time Rocket Girl!

Double D: Whereas the motivation of my comrades came from external sources, my reason was internal. I've always lived in a bit of a bubble, obsessed with cleanliness, solitary hobbies, and avoiding danger whenever possible. Needless to say, Survivor is the exact opposite of all that. Therefore, I wanted to prove to myself that I could live outside my bubble, make myself a little uncomfortable.

Timmy: Well said. Our next jury member is Ed.

Ed: Okay…how much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?

(The three castaways look at each other, baffled.)

Double D: Ed, how about you pick a different question?

Ed: Would you like some gravy? (pulls a gravy ladle out of his jacket pocket.)

Reggie: Ew…no thanks dude!

Ed: Okie-dokie! (returns to his seat)

Timmy: An interesting contribution there Ed. It appears that Dee-Dee has run off somewhere, so let's skip over her to Jimmy.

Jimmy: I join the rest of this jury in commending you on making it to the final three. As you look over here to the jury area, you see a lot of people over here that made big moves in this game and were very influential in tribal politics, such as Otto, Eddy and myself. What I want to know is: what big move did you make that propelled you to this point?

Double D: For me, it wasn't a move so much as it was a mindset. About halfway through the game, I tried to assert myself a little bit more and tried to win the game for myself as supposed to just helping out Eddy.

Blossom: I'm thinking back to the tribal council where I convinced Dee-Dee to play her hidden immunity idol. I didn't get out Eddy like I hoped, but it did mark the beginning of the end for his alliance. Without that move, Eddy's alliance might have remained intact and picked the rest of us off one by one.

Reggie: This might not be as big a move, but aligning myself with Otto after our fight was really the turning point for me. We made a really great team, winning lots of challenges and making a lot of big moves between the two of us.

Timmy: Alright, Eddy is up next.

Eddy: I don't have questions for you all, but I do want to talk to each of you separately, starting with Reggie. Even though your brother and I hated each other throughout this game, I don't have a beef with you. I actually respect the game you played, doing well in challenges and staying true to yourself. If you win, you will have earned it.

Reggie: Thanks.

Eddy: Blossom, I'm going to be frank with you. I think you have no shot at winning this game. In one way or another, you have alienated at least half of this jury. You went after Otto and me with reckless abandon. We all know about your feud with Dee-Dee. Finally, whether you refuse to admit it or not, you are partially responsible for driving your sister out of this game. You were part of the tug-of-war for her vote, putting pressure on her to the point where she couldn't take it anymore. You were no master strategist; you were merely an agitator.

Blossom: Well, you're entitled to your opinion, but I think you're wrong.

Eddy: Let's leave that to the jury. Now, last but certainly not least, Double D. (pauses) I'm not mad at you at all. In fact, I'm damn proud of you for standing up and forging your own path in this game. I hope to see a bit of this new, assertive Double D when we go back to scamming the kids in Peach Creek.

Double D: Thank you Eddy. That means so much coming from you.

Timmy: Well said Eddy. It's your turn Squidward.

Squidward: What I want to know is besides the game, what will you take away most from this experience?

Blossom: I'm going to come out of this with a greater confidence in myself, knowing I can work alone if necessary.

Double D: The biggest thing is the friendships I forged with other players, like Bubbles and the two people sitting next to me.

Reggie: The opportunity to live on a Caribbean island for 39 days was pretty sweet.

Timmy: Okay. Finally, we've got Otto Rocket.

Otto: Actually, I don't really have much to say. You don't need two guesses to figure out who I'm voting for tonight, but I feel like we're getting a deserving champion either way.

Timmy: Short and sweet, Thanks Otto. Now, that just leaves the final vote. One last reminder to our jury: you're voting for whom you want to WIN the million dollars.

Eddy: Yeah, yeah. We're not stupid Timmy!

Timmy: Fine, then it is time to vote. Eliza, lead us off.

[Eliza is first to the voting booth. She writes down her vote, and reveals it to the camera: REGGIE.]

Eliza: Her answer to my question really won me over.

[Bubbles is next, and she also reveals her vote to the camera. As expected, the vote is for BLOSSOM.]

Bubbles: Blood is thicker than water. It's that simple.

[Shots of Ed, Dee-Dee, and Jimmy voting. Eddy quickly writes down his vote for DOUBLE D.]

Eddy: With this money, we can finally buy all the jawbreakers we want.

[Shots of Squidward and Otto rounding out the voting.]

Timmy: I will go get the votes. (Timmy leaves and returns a couple of minutes later with the voting bucket.) We're going to read the votes, but not here. I wish we were back in the United States!

Double D: Wish? How is wishing going to…?

(Everyone except Timmy starts yawning and falls asleep. Off in the woods, Cosmo and Wanda wave their wands and everybody disappears. They reappear in front of a live studio audience, which goes crazy upon their arrival. Furthermore, Reggie, Blossom, Double D, and the jury members are now dressed up for the occasion.]

Reggie: What the…whoa, how did we get here?

Timmy: Uhh….teleportation.

Double D: I don't believe that's been invented yet.

Timmy: It's not important. What is important…(grabs voting bucket) are the contents of this box. They hold the votes that will make one of you a million dollars richer, eight from the jury and one by Double D for winning the final reward challenge. (turns to audience) Are you all ready for me to read these votes?

Audience: Yes!

Otto: Get on with it! This episode is almost 6,000 words long by now!

Timmy: Alright, I will read the final votes. [raucous applause from audience as he opens voting bucket and grabs the first vote] First vote is for….Double D.

[cheers from Double D supporters]

Timmy: Next vote is for….Reggie.

[cheers from Reggie supporters]

Timmy: Third vote….Blossom.

[cheers from Blossom supporters, noticeably quieter than previous cheers]

Timmy: Next…..Double D. Fifth vote….Reggie. Sixth vote…Reggie. Seventh vote….Double D. That's three votes Reggie, Three votes Double D, two votes left. [pulls out next vote and reveals it] Double D. Four votes Double D, three votes Reggie, one vote left. [takes out last vote and unfolds it] The winner of Nickelodeon vs. Cartoon Network Survivor is…..DOUBLE D!

(Double D looks around in shocked disbelief as Reggie and Blossom congratulate him. The members of the jury then mob him in celebration. Timmy makes his way through the crowd with an envelope.)

Timmy: Double D, on behalf of everyone at Survivor and Southspringfield2822 productions, I am happy to present you with this check for one million dollars! (Timmy gives the envelope to Double D, who is then hoisted up on the shoulders of the jury.) Needless to say, a satisfying end to our third season of Survivor fanfics! What do we have to look forward to in Season 4? Here is a sneak preview:

_In the heart of China, the worlds of comic book movies and video games collide in the biggest Survivor season yet! The superheroes from the Marvel Cinematic Universe take on Nintendo's greatest video game characters for a shot at—you guessed it—one million dollars! It's Survivor: Marvel vs. Nintendo, coming soon to a fanfiction website near you!_

Timmy: Boy, I can't wait to watch that! That concludes Survivor: Nickelodeon vs. Cartoon Network. Once more, congratulations to our champion Double D! This is Timmy Turner, saying thanks for joining us and have a great night Internet!

Tribal Council Votes

#13

Candidate (# of votes)

Otto (3)- Blossom, Reggie, Double D

Blossom (1)- Otto

#14 (votes are for who wins)

Double D (5)- Ed, Squidward, Eddy, Dee-Dee, Double D*

Reggie (3)- Otto, Jimmy, Eliza

Blossom (1)- Bubbles

*- Double D got the right to cast a vote by winning the final reward challenge

**Author's Note: Seriously guys, no words can express how thankful I am for your continued reviews and readership! Your support makes the long hours of preparing these fanfics all worth it. In particular, I want to make a shout-out to my most loyal reviewer of this fic, **_**hardinkphilly**_**!**

**As I mentioned in a previous author's note, my life is about to get really busy in a few weeks, but I will try my best to start season 4 as soon as possible. If you have any suggestions or recommendations about which Marvel or Nintendo characters you want to see in Season 4, let me know ASAP! I'm hoping to post the roster of castaways by the end of January.**

**I hope you enjoyed Season 3, and I will see you all for Season 4! Until then, this is Southspringfield2822 signing off!**


End file.
